esclavo de la nieve
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: realidad paralela La guerra civil española ha terminado, el bando republicano se ha alzado con la victoria, ahora Rusia exije sus compensaciones y entre ellas esta que España pase a ser un satelite de la URSS. Terminado
1. You are mine

Hola a todos, si ya se que tengo otras historias en funcionamiento, pero es que quiero escribir esta antes de que se me pase.

Este fic trata un tema al que llevo días dándole vueltas y es el que hubiera pasado si hubieran ganado los republicanos la guerra civil, aquí esta una de las posibles teorías que se ha convertido en una historia que puede durar lo indudable. Por lo que se puede decir que es un universo alternativo

Los datos que use y que sean verídicos serán explicados a final de cada capitulo para una mayor comprensión del fic.

_YOU ARE MINE_

_(Pequeña alma movida por el viento, dime quién te vio nacer, pues ahora que te roza mi aliento a mis pies te veré caer)_

**26 de Febrero de 1939**

El día se presentaba entre los festejos de la gente, miles de madrileños vestido como las milicias republicanas con la estrella roja en la solapa del abrigo o en el gorro, o incluso los militares luciendo sus mejores galas se habían lanzado a la Puerta del Sol, en esa plaza, en mal estado debido a los bombardeos que habían cesado hacía tan solo unas horas. En la plaza la gente se abrazaba y coreaba el nombre de su nación, un joven que no aparentaría mas de veinticuatro años, de tez canela algo demacrada, cabellos castaños revueltos y ojos verdes esmeralda que desde el balcón del edificio del reloj sonreía a la multitud. Tras él se encontraban dos de sus mas fieles hombres, el general Miaja y el coronel Vicente Rojo, ambos sonrientes, pues esa alegría que sentían eran incapaces de ocultarla, mientras vigilaban que el joven no se precipitase balcón abajo.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, la nación de España, se encontraba radiante mientras saludaba a la multitud allí congregada, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a la Puerta del Sol tan llena, no desde aquel 14 de abril en el que se proclamo como una república tras la marcha de Alfonso XIII, aún así no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por los que no acudían a la celebración , aunque le doliese, también eran parte del él, eran su gente.

-¡Españoles!-gritó mientras el silencio se hacia en las calles, todos escuchaban a su amada nación, aquella por la que muchos habían dado su vida y por la que habían luchado hasta el último estertor-¡Me complace anunciaros que los sublevados han capitulado!-la gente contuvo un grito de felicidad-¡ La guerra ha terminado!

Los griteríos no se hicieron esperar, todos habían sufrido mucho en esa guerra civil que había durado tres años, habían tenido que luchar contra sus familiares y amigos solo por sus ideales, llegando incluso a matarlos de un tiro en cierto momento, eso siempre permanecería en sus conciencias, era una de las inevitables cargas que conllevaba la victoria. Habían visto sus ciudades siendo arrasadas por las metrallas y las bombas, miles de casas habían caído enterrando entre los escombros a las familias que no habían tenido tiempo de huir, pero todo había merecido la pena, la república por la que tanto habían rogado seguía en funcionamiento.

-¡Viva la República Española!-gritaban-¡Viva el señor Antonio!

Todo era jolgorio entre los vencedores y eso era algo que Antonio disfrutaba, en cierto momento una canción comenzó a sonar, Antonio no pudo evitar a casi ponerse a llorar, el himno de la República estaba siendo silbado por aquellos congregados.

-libertad libertad libertad-dijeron en cierto momento mientras lazaban los puños.

Lo estaba disfrutando, lo disfrutaba mucho, el ver a su gente feliz le hacía ser la persona mas alegre del universo, el gobierno que su gente había elegido bajo el liderazgo de Manuel Azaña seguía funcionando. Una mano enguantada se posó en su hombro, se giró y sus ojos verdes brillaron al encontrarse los ojos violetas de la nación que también se había coronado vencedora al ser la única que acudió a su ayuda en un primer momento y que había intercedido por él ante la SDN para que le ayudasen a frenar a los sublevados, ante él mirándole con una sonrisa tan tierna como aterradora se encontraba Iván Braginski, más conocido como Rusia, el país que dirigía la URSS.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo el ruso al oído

Antonio asintió y acompaño al ruso al interior del edificio, donde el ministro ruso esperaba sentado en una mesa ante el presidente de la república española Manuel Azaña y junto a dos traductores, Miaja y Rojo entraron también, pero a diferencia de amabas naciones ellos no se sentaron, se quedaron cada uno al lado de la puerta por la que se salía al balcón que ahora estaba cerrada, para que los griteríos no perturbasen la reunión.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos y que esta guerra ha acabado, mi jefe, el camarada Stalin quiere dejar los beneficios que la Unión Soviética recibirá de ustedes-comenzó el ministro ruso, Miaja asintió y el humano eslavo comenzó a hablar- el primer punto es que no se les será devuelto todo el oro de las arcas españolas, nosotros nos quedaremos una parte en pago a la ayuda ofrecida- Antonio asintió, eso se lo esperaba, ellos habían comprado armas a la unión soviética, pero aún así había lago que no le gustaba, tenía la sensación de que le iban a pedir algo y que no se podría negar.- además pedimos que todas las armas que no fueron compradas y o que no fueron dadas por los franceses se nos sean devueltas- Antonio escucho farfullar a ambos militares, a él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia entregar las armas, los fascistas podrían volver a atacar y no se podían gastar más dinero en armamento, la mayoría de lo que les devolviesen iría a parar a la reconstrucción de las ciudades.

Siguieron hablando durante una hora, hora en la que Rusia no hacía mas que mirar a la nación española que se sentía un tanto incomodo, Iván le estaba comiendo con la mirada.

-Bueno, pues si esas son todas sus condiciones que sepan que aceptamos-dijo el viejo Azaña- y ahora si nos disculpan tenemos un país que gobernar.

Azaña y Antonio se levantaron listos para irse, tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

-No tan rápido-dijo esta vez el de ojos violeta- aún no hemos terminado- los cuatro españoles se miraron, ¿Cómo que no habían terminado?, ¿Qué más podían querer?.

-Ustedes diran, pero permítanme decirles que se están pasando en sus recompensas-dijo educado Miaja volviéndose a sentar junto a Antonio.

-Bien, al haberles ayudado tanto, mi jefe Stalin me urge a pedirles una última cosa, no se preocupen, no se trata de armas ni de dinero- los ojos oscuros del ministro ruso se calvaron en Antonio- lo que queremos es que España forme parte de la unión soviética.

El silencio se instauró en la sala, ninguno decía nada, el de ojos verdes miró al país eslavo que le miraba serio, no era una broma, le quería dentro de la URSS.

-si no aceptan les invadiremos-dijo Rusia ampliando sus sonrisa- y se de sobra que Ispaniya no podrá aguantar una guerra más

España miró a sus diligentes, sabia que eso podía pasar, pero creyó que no pasaría, Rusia había jurado a la SDN que no le convertiría en un país comunista, si entraba en la URSS estaría faltando a su promesa ante las otras naciones, pero ya sabía que la tinta de los pactos se borra y a las palabras se las lleva el viento. La cabeza del país hispano se giró hacia el balcón, su gente seguía fuera celebrando, no quería que aquella alegría se disipase, no quería otra guerra y menos contra Rusia.

-¿Tendre que aprender ruso?-preguntó

-Da, es una de las condiciones que tienen que seguir los países de la URSS-dijo el eslavo.

-¿Seremos iguales que los demás países que conforman la URSS?-volvió a preguntar

-Da

Antonio no apartaba la mirada de la ventana mientras preguntaba, no le hacía ninguna gracia ser parte de la URSS, él era un país independiente, que había luchado por su independencia con valor.

-Puedo proponer algo- preguntó Azaña haciendo que todos le mirasen- se me ocurre que, debido a que España es un país que esta muy lejos de su núcleo comunista, pues ustedes viven en el otro lado de Europa, se convierta en un país comunista, pero que no forme parte de la unión soviética- tomo aire- a ver si me explico, ustedes juraron a la Sociedad de Naciones que no nos convertirían en un país comunista, si incumplen esto, su reputación, ya de por si mala en el resto de países no hará más que empeorar-ambos eslavos se miraron, la verdad es que aquel anciano tenía razón- lo que propongo es que España se convierta poco a poco en un país comunista, ustedes saben que el comunismo aquí es una minoría muy pequeña, mientras eso sucede la URSS puede vigilar que así sea.

-Nyet-negó el ruso- Ispaniya tiene que ser completamente mío.

Antonio miró por primera vez en mucho rato a los ostros tres españoles que miraban a l ruso con odio mal disimulado, ¿se acababan de librar de una dictadura fascista para caer en una comunista, aun cuando ese grupo político era muy minoritario?.

-Seré tuyo-dijo seriamente, Miaja, Rojo y Azaña fueron a protestar, pero un gesto del hispano les detuvo- pero solo lo seré si soy un estado independiente pero bajo tu protección, nada más, mi lengua seguirá siendo el castellano y yo decido mi propio destino.-le miró seriamente, sin dar lugar a negativas.

-¿vendrás conmigo a Rusia?-preguntó el eslavo, no quería renunciar a España, era un país muy bien posicionado para extender el comunismo, la puerta del mundo que se le llamaba, además su jefe le había dicho que tenían que vigilar a Antonio y a su gente, era bien sabido que el pueblo español era luchador hasta más no poder, que darían la vida por una causa que creían verdadera y sobretodo si esa causa era su país, ¿qué mejor manera de mantenerlos controlados que llevarse al hispano con él? Además, quien sabe, quizás podría aprovechar para hacer algo que quería hacer desde que vio por primera vez esos ojos verdes.

-Está bien-dijo sin muchos ánimos haciendo que el eslavo sonriera feliz.

Bien hasta aquí el primer capitulo de este fic

Aquí las aclaraciones.

La estrella roja que llevan prendida era una estrella que llevaban los pertenecientes al ejercito popular, conocido como las milicias republicanas.

**Vicente Rojo Lluch: **(n. Fuente la Higuera, Valencia, 8 de octubre de 1894 - f. Madrid, 14 de octubre de 1966) fue un militar español jefe del Estado Mayor del Ejército republicano durante la Guerra Civil Española. Es conocido por su participación al frente de las fuerzas del bando republicano durante la Guerra Civil Española en la defensa de Madrid, así como en la planificación operativa de la Batalla del Ebro,

**José Miaja Menant** (Oviedo, 20 de abril de 1878 - México D.F., 14 de enero de 1958) fue un militar español. Fue una de las personas clave (general en jefe de la Junta de Defensa) en la defensa de Madrid entre noviembre y diciembre de 1936, durante la Guerra Civil Española.

**Manuel Azaña Díaz**[1] (Alcalá de Henares, 10 de enero de 1880 - Montauban, Francia, 3 de noviembre de 1940) fue un político y escritor español que desempeñó los cargos de Presidente del Gobierno de España (1931-1933, 1936) y Presidente de la Segunda República Española (1936-1939). Me ha parecido correcto poner a este hombre como presidente de España ya que su gobierno duro hasta febrero del 39.

La mala fama a la que hago referencia que tenía la URSS viene dada por el pánico rojo que se extendió por todo el mundo tras la revolución rusa. Tras este echo que implantó el comunismo en Rusia, muchos países democráticos tuvieron miedo de que la idea comunista se extendiera y llegase hasta ellos. Este pánico rojo influiría en la decisión del pacto de no intervención que sucedió en realidad, ya que los países democráticos tomaron lo que ellos consideraban la opción del mal menor que era el fascismo, puesto que la posición de España es idílica para extender una idea o comenzar una invasión, puesto que por norte y este entras en Europa, por el oeste llegas a América y por el sur a África.

Las normas a las que se refieren en la historia son una serie de dogmas dadas a los pasises que conformaban la unión soviética, como por ejemplo que debían saber ruso, o que cada país tenia cierta libertad económica, y digo cierta, pues en realidad estaba controlada por Rusia que era el eje central de la URSS.

Es también un hecho que en España había más socialistas, republicanos y anarquistas que comunistas.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	2. following you

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido, en serio me han animado mucho para continuar.

FOLLOWING YOU

(_Te seguiré hasta el final del mundo y si hace falta arderé contigo en el infierno)_

**27 de Febrero de 1939**

-¿Tiene todo?-le preguntó por enésima vez una mujer de treinta años, rubia y de ojso aguamarina- ¿ha cogido la ropa de abrigo?, mire que allí hace mucho frío

-Que si Marta-sonrió Antonio a su doncella mientras esta le colocaba bien el cuello de la camisa- lo llevo todo, soy despistado pero tampoco tanto

-¿De verdad no quiere que le prepare algo?, no se como va a comer allí, los eslavos comen cosas raras.

-Marta-la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos directamente- no te preocupes, ¿vale?, todo va a estar bien, he comido la comida de Inglaterra, si es que a eso se le puede llamar comida, y aquí sigo, si no me mató eso ya no lo hace nada-rió un poc esperando que la mujer hiciese lo mismo, no hubo suerte, Marta ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo, estaba demasiado preocupada y triste por su nación.

-No entiendo por qué tiene que ir con esos… esos- las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos del color del mar, lágrimas que que fluyeron en cuanto España la abrazó- No quiero que se valla, ¿Qué será de esto sin usted?

-He de ir Marta, ahora estoy bajo la protección y cuidado de Rusia, además ya he dicho que iría.-le limpió las lágrimas- además Azaña es querido y tiene a Miaja y a Rojo con él, ellos controlaran la situación en mi ausencia.

-¿y que será de mi?-dijo la muchacha- esos anarquistas planean tomar represalias contra los sospechosos de ser partidarios de los partidos de derechas, no creo que sus amigos rojos se opongan a eso- la mujer sin poderlo evitar volvió a llorar

Antonio la abrazó con fuerza recordando que durante la guerra un grupo de anarquistas se dedicó a entrar en las casas de los sospechosos y no tan sospechosos de participar del lado del bando de los sublevados y matarlos a sangre fría, de un tiro entre ceja y ceja. La familia de Marta había sufrido ese destino, solo ella se había librado de ser asesinada gracias a la intervención de Antonio que la tomó bajo su protección. Aquel grupo conocido como las cuadrillas del amanecer no respondía ante nadie, tomaban las decisiones solos, sin ni siquiera tener en cuenta las decisiones que su propio partido tomaba.

-No llores Marta, por favor- le pidió- no te harán nada, los anarquistas tiene prohibido tocarte, estas bajo mi protección, además-la miró y le beso las lágrimas, para él, esa muchacha, aunque tuviera ideas contrarias a las suyas, era como una hermana para él- le he pedido a Miaja que cuide de ti en mi ausencia, no dejare que esos anarquistas te toquen.

La joven pareció convencida, su señor Antonio jamas la había fallado, y aunque sabía uqe debí soltarse, no lo hizo, se sentía protegida entre aquellos brazos, además, solo Dios sabía cuan cambiado volvería España de su estancia en Rusia.

Llamaron entonces a la puerta, y muy a regañadientes la doncella tubo que separarse de su amo para ir a abrir la puerta, se secó los restos de lágriams que quedaban en sus pecosas mejillas y abrió la puerta dejando ver a un hombre de metro ochenta y tres por lo menos, de piel pálida, cabellos rubios y ojos violetas, con una bufanda rosada que ondeaba al frío viento de febrero, Rusia estaba ante ellos, listo para llevarse al joven de ojos verdes con él.

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó a Antonio que haciendo acopio de todo su optimismo sonrió, aunque de lo que en verdad tenía ganas era de desenterrar su hacha y hacer filetes rusos con la carne de un ruso de verdad.

-Si, vámonos-el hispano cogió su maleta y se acercó al eslavo que le miraba con una sonrisa indescifrable en el rostro.

-Buen viaje señorito- se despidió Marta aguantando las ganas de volver a ponerse a llorar, Antonio se detuvo, dejó la maleta en el suelo y volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Cuídate mucho Marta-dijo depositándola un beso en la frente para luego volver a coger su maleta- nos vemos pronto.

Marta vió como su señorito se subía a un coche junto al eslavo que segundos antes la había fulminado con la mirada cuando Antonio se despidió de ella con todo su cariño. Se miraron a los ojos una última vez, Antonio le hizo un gesto con la mano tras el cristal de la ventanilla, le dijo adiós con la mano y ella respondió lanzándole un beso mientras el coche se ponía en marcha y se perdía por las calles de Madrid.

-Por favor señorito, no cambie-rogó en silencio mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa de la nación de ojos esmeralda.

Mientras dentro del coche, tanto el cónsul Nicolai Rychkov, como el chofer estaban sudando frío, la tensión se mascaba en el ambiente, sobretodo por parte del español, que más enfadado no podía estar, ahora que no estaba ante sus compatriotas no tenía que fingir que estaba bien, por lo que su enfado con el ruso por obligarle a ir con él había sido liberado; por otro el lado estaba Iván, enfadado con el español pues este no le hablaba ni le mirada a pesar de sus intentos para entablar una conversación y si, por un casual, conseguía alguna respuesta esta era un simple monosílabo o una frase seca y concisa que no daba pie a nada. El eslavo más grande suspiró, ya suponía que Antonio se lo iba a tomar mal, a nadie le gustaba perder su libertad y menos por una guerra que para colmo había ganado, pero ¿Qué podía hacer él si solo era una marioneta de Stalin? Por que admitiéndolo, la idea de que España formase parte de la URSS era más idea de su jefe que suya y cualquiera le desobedecía, el último que lo hizo acabó en un viaje sin retorno al Siberia. Aunque, sinceramente la idea de su jefe no le disgustaba, es más le gustaba bastante, el quería al español para si solo, el chico de ojos verdes le hacía sentir una calidez en el pecho que no recordaba haber sentido nunca.

-¿estás enfadado?-le preguntó mirándolo.

-¿Tú que crees?, me dices que te pertenezco y me obligas a irme a tu casa sabiendo que la situación en la mía no es la más ideal, y que además está muy lejos de aquí, no, claro que no estoy enfadado- ironizó el hispano mirándole por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban de viaje.

-Esto ha sido coda de mi jefe- se defendió- aunque eso no significa que me disguste la idea de que vengas conmigo- si las miradas matasen, el ruso habría muerto por lo menos veinte veces – oh vamos Ispaniya, somos amigos ¿verdad?, como tu has dicho eres un país independiente solo que estas bajo mi protección y supervisión, eres un satélite de la URSS

-Me niego a hacer del ruso mi lengua oficial-dijo- yo hablo en castellano, que como dijo mi rey Carlos I, el castellano es una lengua noble que todo el mundo debería saber.

-Ya aclaramos ese tema y te dije que estaba de acuerdo, así que venga Ispaniya, quita esa cara de enfado que no te pega-dijo tomándole del mentón haciendo que inconscientemente Antonio se sonrojase.

El hispano suspiró cerrando los ojos por unos instantes, haciendo que el ruso tuviese unas ganas de besarle casi incontenibles, luego volvió a abrir sus ojos verdes a la vez que una sonrisa surgía en su rostro, fue entonces cuando el aura maligna y tensa desapareció siendo sustituida por una de florecitas y conejos rosas.

Un poco después el coche se detuvo en aeródromo de Madrid donde esperaba un avión que les llevaría a Rusia, aunque más concretamente a Moscú.

-Creí que iríamos en tren- dijo Antonio mientras subía tras Iván.

-Mi jefe ha preferido que llegásemos lo antes posible, tardaremos unas seis horas-dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos dejando un hueco a su lado- siéntate y disfruta del viaje.

EL hispano asintió y se sentó al lado de Iván acomodándose como pudo en el asiento que no era muy cómodo cosa que venía fatal para sus heridas mas recientes que aún no se habían cerrado del todo. Miró por la ventana pequeña del aparato metálico, viendo como este despegaba, no quería irse, dejar a su gente cuando más le necesitaban, pero sabía que si no se iba, Iván no dudaría en atacarle e invadirle a la fuerza y si esto sucedía no aguantaría, su gente no aguantaría otra guerra y menos si era seguida de la otra. Lo mejor era esperar a ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, y decidir en función de estos.

No supo cuando, pero en cierto momento su cabeza comenzó a balancearse mientras sus ojos se cerraban, su cabeza se apoyó en algo blando que no logró distinguir y se durmió. Lo cierto es que necesitaba dormir, durante los últimos tres años no había logrado conciliar el sueño, los continuos bombardeos y muertes le habían impedido dormir de un tirón, despertándole a mitad de la noche entre llantos y dolor, con una nueva herida abierta.

Se despertó al cabo de unas horas, cuando el cielo estaba oscuro y la luna brillaba en lo alto del firmamento, para su sorpresa no estaba en el avión, si no en una habitación, sobre una cama blanda tapado con varias mantas. Giró su cabeza hacia la mesilla que tenía al lado derecho de la cama, bajo un reloj que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana había una pequeña nota de Rusia.

" Te quedaste dormido en el avión y me dio pena despertarte, este es tu cuarto y tus cosas están en el armario, mi hermana Ucrania las colocó, mañana iremos a ver a mi jefe.

Bienvenido a mi casa"

Antonio arrugó el papel y miró por la ventana descubriendo un hermoso paisaje nocturno nevado que distaba mucho de los de su país, triste posó una mano en el frío cristal, ya no estaba en su casa, ahora estaba en la casa del eslavo al que tenía como "amo" y al que había elegido seguir por el bien de su gente.

Aclaraciones del capitulo

El cónsul ruso Nikolai fue el sucesor de Antonov Ovseenko que fue el verdadero encargado de las negociaciones con los españoles en la Guerra Civil, pero como Stalin lo mató en una de sus famosas purgas, le ha tocado a este personaje.

El grupo de anarquistas al que se refiere España es un grupo al cual se menciona en la película "la mujer del Anarquista" película que recomiendo encarecidamente que veáis.

Una pequeña aclaración, la situación de España no es como miembro oficial de la URSS, lo digo por que me han dicho que no ha quedado claro, sino más bien como Cuba en la guerra fría y en la crisis de los misiles, un país comunista protegido por Iván, si España va a Rusia es para darle un poco mas de jugo al fic.


	3. meeting your family

Hola a todos primero de todo deciros dos cosas, este fic ya tiene video, lo termine ayer tras solucionar ciertos asuntos.

La dirección : http: / www. Youtube .com/ watch?v =ejGmp Bek8ac

Lo segundo es que en la medida de lo posible actualizare todos los días, mi intención es terminar este fic antes de que mi inspiración se tenga que ausentar por los exámenes.

Sin más el tercer de este capitulo.

MEETING YOUR FAMILY

_(__Tal vez en el dinero encuentres un poco de felicidad, en las amistades encuentres alegrías, en las medicinas la cura pare tu enfermedad, pero el amor solo lo encontraras en tu familia)_

El sol impactó contra sus ojos cerrados, no quería levantarse, quería quedarse bajo las sábanas, calentito. Tras unos minutos se obligó a salir de la cama arrepintiéndose al instante, fuera de la protección de las sábanas hacía un frío terrible, al menos para él.

La habitación en la que se alojaba era bastante amplia, lo que hacía más difícil conservar el calor en su interior, ¡por el amor de Dios si en esa habitación hacía la misma temperatura que en su casa en invierno!, dicha habitación tenía una gran cama bajo una ventana, poer la cual se podía ver un gran campo de girasoles nevados, al lado de esta había una mesita de noche con un reloj. En frente de la cama había un gran armario cuyas puertas eran dos espejos con pomos en forma de sol, al lado de este había un escritorio repleto de libros que el de ojos verdes reconoció como los que había traído consigo por si se aburría.

-Será mejor que me vista con el traje militar- pensó mientras abría el armario y sacaba un uniforme marrón de su interior- si voy a ver a Stalin, tendré que ir así

SE quitó la ropa para colocarla en el armario y que no se arrugase, al cerras las puertas de este se miró en el espejo y no se reconoció, estaba más delgado que antes y por su pecho cruzaban varias heridas, algunas de las cuales no habían cicatrizado del todo, además tenía un número considerable de moretones, tenía los ojos marcados por las ojeras, que aunque habían desparecido considerablemente tras el sueño, aún se notaban. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a vestirse, cuando estuvo listo prendió una estrella de metal rojo en su pecho, pasó los dedos por el frío metal, disfrutando de su tacto, todos sus camaradas, todos con los que había combatido también tenían una como esa.

Salió del cuarto pero no acababa de abrir la puerta cuando se encontró frente a unos jos azules que le miraban entre asustados y curiosos, ante él había un joven rubio de ojos azules que vestía un uniforme rojo y al cual reconoció como Letonia.

-Buenos días Raivis- le saludó con una sonrisa tras recordar el nombre humano de aquel chico.

-Bu-buenos días señor España-respondió el chico mirándole con terror, había escuchado muchas cosas de ese país al cual el señor Rusia había traído cargándolo como una princesa el día anterior, y lo que había oído no era nada bueno. Por rao que parezca España se dio cuenta de esto y se premitió reír un poco.

-No me tengas miedo Letonia- dijo revolviendo el pelo al letón que por poco sufre una suerte de infarto- y llámame Antonio

EL joven rubio sonrió sincero ante la caricia, se había esperado que hiciese lo mismo que su señor Rusia, ponerle la mano en la cabeza y apretar hacia abajo.

-¿le parece que bajemos a desayunar?-preguntó algo más calmado- Estonia y Lituana fueron a hacer el desayuno mientras yo arreglaba nuestro cuarto.

-Claro- afirmó comenzando a caminar hacia al cocina mientras metía las manos en los bosillos de la chaqueta de us uniforme- ¿y como es eso?, ¿dormís juntos?

-Si, afirmó el letón bajando las escaleras- los únicos que tiene una habitación propia son la señorita Ucrania, la señorita Bielorrusia, el señor Rusia y usted.

-Trátame de tú Raivis-pidió sonriente- se que soy mayor que todos ustedes, pero no me gusta que me traten de usted.

-Pero..

-Nada de peros-dijo guiñándole un ojo- no soy tu superior, ni tampoco tu jefe, asi que trátame de tú.

-Está bien Antonio-dijo finalmente- la verdad es que no es usted tan malo como Lituania-san decía-rió- él decía que era usted un loco sanguinario amante de las peleas.

Antonio no sabía que decir, era normal que Lituania pensase eso de él, ellos se habían conocido en la Guerra de Sucesión Polaca,( también en esa guerra conoció a Iván) y por aquel entonces él seguía siendo un imperio y tenía un carácter un tanto especial. Quizás por eso no se extrañó cuando al entrar en la cocina los allí presentes, todos salvo Iván que estaba en su cuarto concertando una cita con su jefe, se quedaron quitos mirándole con temor en los ojos, como si el que acabase de cruzar la puerta fuese el mismísimo diablo, Antonio suspiró ¿pero que narices les había contado Lituania de su participación en esa guerra?.

-Toris eres un mentiroso- dijo el eltón entrando a la cocina- España no es ningún monstuo, es muy amable.

-¡Letonia!-gritó el lituano sudando frío mientras miaba a España con pánico, no quería sufrir ninguan tortura a sus manos, si había dañado a Austria y eso que se suponía que era su ex esposa y se amaban, a saber que le haría a él

-No te preocupes Lituania-dijo el hispano sin perder la sonrisa, sabñia de sobra que sus tiempos como Imeprio y su "leyenda negra" le perseguirían hasta sus últimos días- es normal que pienses eso de mi, después de todo nos conocimos en una guerra cuando yo era un imperio, y durante esa época tenía un carácter especial, pero no te preocupes, no pienso arrancarte las piernas o abrite en canal para descuartizarte mientras te desangras- dijo tranquilamenrte, obviando el hecho de que media cocina, incluso Belarrus, estaba al borde del infarto, ese tío era un peligro con patas- eso queda en el pasado, ya he madurado.

-Si-siento haber dicho esas cosas de usted

-No pasa nada-le sonrió- bueno voy a presentarme formalmente ya que ayer no pude- se puso una mano en el pecho y agachó la cabeza- Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, la República de España-alzó la cabeza y les miró a todos con una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol de su país- espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Claro que si Antonio-kun-dijo la nación de grandes atributos levantándose para abrazar al hispano que por poco muere asfixiado, suerte de que la ucraniana se dio cuenta de el color azul que tomaba la cara del español y lo soltase antes de que se muriese- l-lo siento- dijo Yekaterina con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-No pasa nada Ucrania-dijo sonriendo galán mientras limiaba las lágrimas de la chica con el dedo- no hace falta que llore, las lágrimas no se ven bien en una señorita tan linda como usted- con esa frase la cara de la chica se tornó de un rojo chillón

Se acercó entonces a la bielorrusa que le acuchillaba con la mirada, ignorando completamente las miradas matadoras se puso enfrente de la menor..

-Usted debe ser la señorita Natalia- dijo tomando la mano de la chica y besándola, haciendo que la chica apartase la mirada sonrrojada, no todos los días un chico tan guapo la trataba a una como una señorita- es tan bella como me la imaginaba.

Sonrió satisfecho al ver como amabas hermanas estaban sonrojadas, si algo había aprendido con los años era a como tratar bien a una dama, y había que admitirlo se le daba bastante bien.

-¿quiere un café?-preguntó Estonia tendiéndole una taza de humeante café.

-Gracias, muy amable Estonia-le sonrió amable- para agradecérselo me gustaría ser yo quien haga hoy la comida.-tomó un sorbo de café, no sabía como el de su casa, pero al menos servía para calentarse el cuerpo.

-Claro- accedió la ucraniana- me encantaría probar su comida, pero es que andamos algo escasos de comida.

-No importa- le restó importancia el español- ¿tienen pan, ajo y algo de carne?-asintieron todos- entonces les haré mi famosa sopa castellana.

Estubieron un buen rato charlando, rato en el que todos le rpeguntaban cosas de su país, sobretodo cierta ucraniana que se había pegado al hispano, haciendo que Antonio ocultase su tristeza por no estar allí bajo una máscara sonriente. En cierto momento Rusia apareció en la cocina, divertido Antonio vió como los bálticos se ponían a temblar cuendo el eslavo más alto apareció.

-España-le dijo- si has terminado ve a por tu abrigo, mi jefe nos espera.

El de ojos verdes asintió, apuró la taza de café y salió de la cocina hacia su cuarto. Dos minutos mas tarde estaba en el recibidor esperando al ruso.

-¿nos vamos?-preguntó Iván colocándose un gorro de piel, fue entonces cuando reparó en la ropa hispana-¿piensas salir así?- preguntó fijándose en el abrigo del hispano que en comparación con el suyo parecía una camisa por lo fino que era- mira que fuera hace frío.

-es el único que tengo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- y en mi casa me protege muy bien del frío.

-Tu verás- dijo abriendo la puerta, una ráfaga de viento helado entró en la casa haciendo que el hispano temblase de arriba abajo-vamos- dijo saliendo.

-Me cago en el puto frio- maldijo antes de colocarse bien la bufanda y seguir al ruso.

Decir que estaba helado era quedarse corto, ¡Por todos los Dioses, ese país era el puto infierno congelado! No había pasado tanto frío en su vida, en buena hora había aceptado ir, ¿Por qué narices estaría el despacho de Stalin tan lejos? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué Iván se había empeñado en ir a pie?.

-¿Vas bien?-preguntó el eslavo preocupado por el de ojos verdes, sabía que lo estaría pasando muy mal, no estaba acostumbrado a climas tan fríos.

-S-si,¿ fa-fa-falta mu-mucho?-preguntó tartamudeando.

-Un par de calles-dijo posicionándose tras el hispano, en cierto momento se abrió el abrigo y metió al hispano dentro de él haciendo que este se sonrojase por la cercanía del cuerpo del ruso.

-¿Qu-qué haces?-preguntó sonrojado

-Darte calor, no te preocupes ¿da?.-dijo tranquilo.

Caminaron así hasta llegar a un gran edificio en el que se adentraron, Iván se volvió a abrir el abrigo y dejo salir a Antonio que dio gracias a Dios por que ese edificio tenía calefacción.

-Ven, es por aquí- dijo el ruso algo decepcionado por sus separación del hispano.

Antonio le siguió nervioso, no sabía como se lo iba a tomar Stalin, su plan era tenerle como miembro de la URSS, no como un mero satélite como eran Hungría, Checoslovaquia o Yugoslavia. Se sorprendió bastante al dase cuanta de que no tenía miedo por él o por su gente, sino por Iván, él sabía lo crueles que podían llegar a ser los jefes con ellos si no cumplían sus expectativas y más si ese jefe era Stalin.

Llegaron ante una puerta de madera que Iván golpeó, una voz ruda sonó al otro lado, se miraron por última vez y entraron a la sala. Ante ellos, sentado tras un escritorio se encontraba un hombre de pelo negro y poblado bigote, Iossif Stalin les miró sonriente haciendo que su negro bigote se uniese de manera graciosa a sus mejillas.

Se sentaron en unas sillas y dio comienzo la reunión, la cual a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvía más tensa, Stalin se estaba enfadando y mucho.

-Entonces le devolveremos menos dinero- dijo el georgiano mientras extendía un pale a España que tubo que aguantar las ganas de matar a jefe ruso-

-Pero si esto es menos de la mitad-dijo incrédulo alternando su mirada entre Iván y su jefe.

-Iossif, con eso no tienen ni para empezar- intercedió Rusia ganándose una mirada matadora del georgiano.

-Por favor señor Stalin-dijo el de ojos verdes- mi gente necesita ese dinero, haré lo que sea.

-Iossif-le llamó Iván, cuyos ojos violetas habían adquirido un extraño brillo.

El hombre de ojos negros le miró y comenzaron a hablar en ruso, por lo cual Antonio no pudo entender nada. Hablaron durante varios minutos y luego el georgiano le extendió otro papel a España, este con más dinero.

-_Spatisva _señor Stalin-dijo Antonio sonriendo muy feliz al hombre que pensó que era un chico muy lindo y que su nación había elegido bien.

Aclaraciones

La primero que he de aclarar es que en la guerra de Sucesión Polaca España participó y luchó contra Austria en ella, he puesto que allí conoció a Lituania y a Rusia pues estos eran aliados de Austria.

Iossif Stalin, que fue el sucesor de Lennin era en realidad georgiano

Nos vemos


	4. you are my reguard

Hola a todos aquí la continuación.

AVISO: este capi contiene lemon, si eres muy sensible no lo leas, aunque te perderás en los próximos capítulos.

Esa parte del capi va dedicada a Shasa a sam a ariadonechan y a Black-zola

YOU ARE MY REGUARD

(_ Si le has dejado hacerlo es por que tú también lo deseabas)_

Llegaron a la casa casi a la hora de comer, puesto que al salir del despacho de Stalin, Iván se había entretenido a charlar con varios hombres mientras Antonio disfrutaba de la estufa del edificio.

Durante todo el camino Antonio se preguntaba qué era lo que el ruso había hablado con Stalin para que este recapacitase, pues aunque se lo había preguntado de manera insistente, Iván solo le había dicho que no tenía importancia, que no se preocupase y que confiase en él.

Cuando llegaron Ucrania les recibió con un abrazo fuerte que por poco los mata y acompañó a España a la cocina mientras Iván huía de la menor de sus hermanas que decía que se casase con él.

-¿Qué tal con Stalin?-preguntó la ucraniana mientras veía a España cocinar.

-Bien, Iván le convenció para que me diera el dinero que me correspondía-sonrió- gracias a eso podré arreglar mi país.

-Es raro que mi hermano interceda por nadie ante Stalin-dijo la joven- debes caerle muy bien.

-¿tu crees¿-Antonio no supo porqué sonrió tontamente cuando Yekaterina asintió- supongo que tienes razón, lo cierto es que él también me cae bien, aunque me haya traído aquí, ha sido bueno conmigo, si no fuera por él Stalin no me habría dado mi dinero.

-O hubieras acabado bajo una dictadura fascista

-Tienes razón-suspiró- lo cierto es que no se que hubiera hecho sin él.

Al cabo de un tato, en el cual hablaron sobre diversas cosas mientras ponían la mesa, Antonio comentó la temperatura tan fría del país y de la casa.

-Es el clima que tenemos aquí-dijo la ucraniana- nosotros estamos acostumbrados, en un tiempo tu también lo estarás.

-Eso lo veo yo muy difícil- rió el hispano.

-¿tan cálida es tu casa?

Como respuesta Antonio tomó las manos de la mujer entre las suyas, haciendo que la joven notase, sorprendida, la calidez tan distinta a la que solía sentir en sus tierras, que desprendía la piel hispana.

-eres muy cálido Antonio-dijo la chica tocándole el rostro que estaba algo, no mucho, mas frío que las manos.

-Y tu muy fría

-¿interrumpo algo?-un aura oscura se extendió por la sala, asustando a la chica y dejando a un indiferente español, Rusia había entrado a la cocina y no de muy buen humor- Por que si es así me voy

-No interrumpes nada Iván-dijo Antonio sonriéndole mientras se alejaba de la mayor de los hermanos- solo le enseñaba a Ucrania la calidez de mis tierras-se acercó al ruso y le puso una mano en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojase al sentir la calidez de la piel hispana en contraposición con la frialdad de la suya.

Ucrania sonrió enternecida ante la escena, ella sabía que a su hermano le gustaba el español, durante lo que había durado la guerra española el ruso se había comunicado con ella por cartas y en cada una de ellas le hablaba del chico de ojos verdes. No era de extrañar que su hermano se hubiese enamorado de él, ese chico le hablaba tranquilamente incluso le sonreía como si nada, incluso ella había quedado cautivada por la amabilidad del nuevo miembro de la casa.

-¿comemos ya?-preguntó el hispano al ruso que asintió tratando de relajar las pulsaciones de su corazón- voy a por los demás, Katerina-miró a la chica- ¿puedes poner la mesa mientras y servir la sopa?

-Claro.

Cuando el hispano abandonó la cocina, la mayor vio como su hermano seguía con la mirada al hispano, estaba colado hasta los huesos por aquel chico, notó una punzada en el pecho, algo que no había sentido nunca, un deseo de quitar a su propio hermano de en medio, ¿sería que ella también se había enamorado?.

-Oye Rusia-chan-llamó al menor mientras ponía la mesa- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?.

-Claro neesan-respondió mientras bebía un trago de su botella de vodka para clamarse-

-Me gustaría que Antonio me ayudase con mis tareas-ante esto el ruso casi se atraganta con la bebida.

-¿y eso ne-san?, ¿Por qué no usas a uno de los bálticos?-preguntó algo molesto, quería a su hermana, pero se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas con su hispano.

-Es que Antonio me ha dicho que tiene un jardín y un huerto en su casa, así que debe de saber mucho de plantas, más que los bálticos.

-Es mi español, tu búscate a otro- eso es lo que le hubiese gustado decir al ruso, sin embargo le dio permiso para tener de ayudante al chico de ojos esmeralda.

Comieron todos alabando la comida del hispano, pero no se puede decir que aquella fuese una comida tranquila, España estaba sentado entre Iván y Yekaterina, haciendo más caso a esta que al hombre que tenía a la menor colgada del brazo, este hecho hizo que Rusia casi rompiese el vaso y los bálticos temblasen al notar el aura negra que salía del ruso al verse ignorado.-Tu te vienes conmigo-dijo Yekaterian arrastrando al hispano consigo mientras los otros recogían la mesa.

-Parece que a la señorita Ucrania le cae bien Antonio-comentó Lituania

-Parece enamora da de él, seguro que España se casa con ella y forman una linda familia.

Escucharon un cristal romperse y un aura maligna se extendió por la cocina haciendo que todos se echasen a temblar, Rusia estaba enfadado, ¿el motivo?, la imagen mental de su hermana vestida de novia agarrada del brazo de un sonriente hispano que le agarraba el rostro y …

-_Nyet, Ispaniya yavlyaet .sya shakta (_ No, España es mío)-pensó antes de salir corriendo en dirección al invernadero.

-Creo que el señor Rusia también esta enamorado de España-opinó Letonia.

-Pobre Antonio

-¡Raivis!-le riñeron los otros dos.

Mientras en el invernadero Antonio y Yekaterina regaban y abonaban las plantas con cuidado. Durante todo ese tiempo habían hablado de cosas sin importancia, en cierto momento la ucraniana quiso saber algo muy importante para ella, ¿tendría una mínima posibilidad de estar con el hispano?.

-Oye Antonio-el chico hizo un ruido para que viera que le prestaba atención-¿Qué opinas de mi hermano?

-Bueno, pues opino que es un chico muy majo-dijo mientras regaba los girasoles- me ha ayudado mucho-sonrió tiernamente- además él es como yo- la ucraniana no entendió- ambos buscamos a alguien que nos ame a pesar de todo, que nos quiera a pesar de nuestros defectos, que con esa persona podamos ser nosotros mismos y no sacrificar una parte de nuestro ser para lograrlo, ocultando nuestro verdadero yo bajo una máscara de sonrisas-miró el girasol con algo de pena- lo cierto es que me gustaría tanto que sonriese de verdad alguna vez.

La ucraniana lo miró entre triste y enternecida, era obvio que el hispano amaba al mediano de los hermanos.

-A ti te gusta mi hermano-afirmo tratando de no mostrarse triste, esta afirmación hizo que a Antonio se le escurriese la regadera y se pusiese tan rojo como un tomate.

-¿pe-pero que dices?-le dijo nervioso- él y yo solo somos amigos-parecía decepcionado por eso- no es que yo quiera ser algo más- aclaró al darse cuenta del tono que había usado, la estaba pifiando, por lo que decidió no decir nada.

-Te gusta

Antonio se quedó en silencio, ¿era eso posible?, ¿estaba enamorado de Iván?, lo cierto es que sentía una calidez parecida a la que había sentido por Austria hacía siglos cada vez que estaba con el eslavo, sin embargo se sentía también traicionado por Iván, le había obligado a ir a Rusia, a abandonar a su gente, a dejar a Marta sola y asustada.

De lejos Iván vio como su hermana se acercaba al hispano y le abrazaba con cuidado, este también la abrazó, estrechándola entre sus brazos, los celos le corroyeron, le daba igual que fuese su querida hermana, España era suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

-Buenas noches Toño-se despidió la ucraniana de él marchándose a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches Katerina-se despidió entrando a su dormitorio.

Cerró la puerta tras de si, la verdad es que había sido un día muy agradable, Yakaterina era muy amable con él, le recordaba mucho a su querido hermano Portugal.

-Paulo-murmuró quitándose la ropa mientras pensaba en cierto portugués de cabellos castaños largos atados en una cinta roja, de ojos verdes en cuyo ojo derecho tenía una cicatriz- te extraño mucho.

En eso llamaron a la puerta, Antonio se puso la camisa por encima en un intento de tapar sus semi desnudez, con pasimonia abrió la puerta encontrándose con un par de ojos violetas que le miraban desde lo alto.

-¿Iván?-estaba confuso ¿Qué querría el ruso a esas horas?-¿Qué quie…?-no pudo terminar.

Iván le estaba besando de una manera un tanto brusca, trató de separarse, pero el ruso era más fuerte, la lengua eslava recorría su cavidad saboreándola y quitándole todo el aire. Antonio logró cortar el beso mordiendo al eslavo, retrocedió unos pasos asustado por la mirada del ruso, aquellos ojos amatista le recorrían hambrientos con un oscuro brillo dado por la lujuria. Iván le miraba divertido, el ver a Antonio con la respiración agitada y sonrojado le hacia querer tenerle debajo suya gimiendo su nombre. SE lamió la sangre del labio mientras cerraba con llave la puerta del cuarto, esa noche el español sería suyo.

El ruso se lanzó a por él y le tumbó en la cama debajo de él, sabía que Antonio no podría apartarle, acababa de salir de una guerra civil, aún estaba convaleciente.

-Iván suéltame- ordenó tratando de zafarse- ¡Que me sueltes!

-_Nyet_- negó mientras su rostro se acercaba al cuello del español- tú me perteneces.

El cálido aliento ruso impactó contra su cuello haciéndole temblar, esa zona era muy sensible para él, el de ojos amatista lo notó y atacó, besos, mordidas y lametones fueron dados en el cuello del moreno haciéndole temblar de placer mientras trataba de aguantar los gemidos.

-No hagas eso, quiero escucharte- dijo antes de volverle a besar salvajemente.

-No pienso hacerlo-dijo al finalizar el beso – y menos cuando me estas anexionando a la fuerza.

-No te estoy violando- dijo mientras se quitaba la parte superior de la ropa y los pantalones- tan solo me cobro lo que me debes

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero es a que si has tenido más dinero es por que yo te lo he dado-dijo mientras sus manos exploraban cada rincón del hispano, deteniéndose en los botones rosas del pecho y pellizcándolos haciendo que el hispano se arquease un poco- ese dinero era de mis ahorros, te he comprado Ispaniya, no eres de la URSS, pero si de Iván Braginski

Estático, así fue como se quedó el español, no daba crédito a los que había oído, Iván le había comprado, eso significaba que le debía obediencia y respeto.

-Ahhh-gimió cuando la mano de Iván se posó en Madrid y comenzó a masajearla sobre la tela- I-Iván

El ruso no podía parar, lo quería todo del hispano, quería todo de aquel del cual se había enamorado hacía tres años. Con habilidad se deshizo de los boxers de Antonio dejando ver la capital en todo su esplendor. Los gemidos se escapaban de la boca de Antonio, no quería ser anexionado, quería golpear al eslavo por hacerle eso, pero su cuerpo no respondía víctima del placer que le daban las manos y la boca rusa.

-Iván- gimió involuntariamente cuando derramo su esencia en la boca rusa cuyo dueño tragó todo el líquido blanquecino.

EL eslavo le miró con lujuria, sintiendo como Moscú apretaba contra sus boxers, Antonio le iba a odiar por esto. Uno de sus dedos delineó la entrada del hispano que se tensó mirando al eslavo con odio, mirada que se transformó en una de dolor cuando el dígito entro en él. Uno tras otro cuatro dígitos entraron en su interior, moviéndose, transformando el dolor inicial en placer.

Caundo creyó que ya estaba listo sacó los dígitos y le hizo darse la vuelta poniéndole a cuatro patas.

-No se te ocurra-dijo el hispano respirando agitadamente- si llegas más lejos no te perdonaré nunca.

-Aunque me detuviera ahora no me ibas a perdonar.

Un gemido violento salió de la boca del español por la brusca intromisión que le hizo perder la fuerza en los brazos. Iván esperó un poco y luego comenzó a moverse. Los gemidos salían de ambas bocas cada vez a un nivel más elevado, España se había rendido, lo estaba disfrutando, aun así estaba confuso, sabía que podía haber echado al ruso de su cuarto en cuanto le hubiese besado, podría haber sacado esa parte oscura suya y haberle molido a palos, pero no lo había hecho. EL por qué llegó a su cabeza mientras se arqueaba ante la última estocada del ruso que derramo su esencia en su interior mientras el hispano derramaba la suya en las sábanas.

"_si le has dejado hacer eso es por que…._

Cayeron los dos sobre la cama, con la respiración agitada, Iván se quitó de sobre el hispano y se puso a su lado guardando la imagen de Antonio sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta tratando de normalizar la respiración. Le acarició el rostro con delicadeza, solo esperaba que no le odiase demasiado, ahora que lo pensaba sabía que había hecho mal, pero los celos de verle abrazado a su hermana se habían llevado la poca cordura que tenía.

Antonio abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Iván, violeta y verde se miraron mientras sus rostros se acercaban, Iván pasó una mano por la cintura del hispano atrayéndole a él, se acercaron hasta que ya no hubo espacio entre ellos.

…_..es por que tú también lo deseabas"_

Nos vemos


	5. I will be broken

Hola aquí el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por leer los anteriores. De verdad me estáis animando mucho a continuar.

I WILL BE BROKEN

( _Nuestras cenizas quemadas tiñen el día, un momento de nada me lleva a otro lado, ¿aun te preguntas porqué odias? _

Unos golpes en la puerta le despertaron, abrió con pesadez los ojos y sonrió al encontrarse con el pacífico rostro caramelo de España que dormía siendo abrazado por él. Sonrió como nunca había sonreído, feliz, feliz de verdad por tener al hispano así entre sus brazos, durante los años que había pasado en España ayudando a este en su guerra había deseado tener al español para él tal y como le había tenido la noche anterior, tal y como le tenía ahora, dormido entre sus brazos. Le acarició el rostro y le besó los labios de manera casta, el hispano no se despertó.

-España, ¿estás ahí?-escuchó a su hermana mayor aporreando la puerta- ¿Toño?

Cansado, salió de la cama ocasionando que Antonio se quejase en sueños, sonrió divertido mientras se vestía, en verdad amaba a ese chico. Tras darle un último beso y murmurarle al oído un "te amo", quitó el seguro de la puerta y salió del cuarto encontrándose a Yekaterina que le miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces tú ahí Rusia-chan?-dijo preocupada, conocía a su hermano y en un arranque de celos no se controlaba, podría haber dañado al español-¿ Y Antonio-kun?

-Dentro, dormido-dijo mirando con superioridad a su hermana mientras se iba- por cierto nee-san, él es mío, así que no trates de quitármelo.

EL tono nada halagüeño del ruso la hizo reaccionar, su hermano no hablaba en broma, aquello era una amenaza. Suspiró y se adentró en el cuarto a despertar a su amigo.

En su sueño Antonio estaba feliz, soñaba que estaba en un barco, sentado en la baranda mirando el horizonte, no notó que alguien se acercaba por detrás hasta que esa persona le cubrió los ojos con las manos.

-¿Quién soy?-preguntó una voz amable.

-Eres…-apartó las manos y las besó con una sonrisa- mi hermano

Se giró y allí estaban las joyas de jade que su hermano mayor tenía por ojos, mirándole con una sonrisa en los labios, la República Portuguesa abrazó al menor de los ibéricos que se sintió muy feliz en brazos de su hermano.

-Te quiero Pau

-Y yo a ti irmao

-España, España despierta-decía una voz- Antonio.

El ibérico abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado de Yekaterina que miraba a otro lado mientras le sacudía con gentileza.

-Buenos días Katerina-dijo estirándose en la cama-¿pasa algo?, estás muy roja

La chica le señaló sin mirarle, en ese momento Antonio quiso que la tierra se abriese y le tragase, estaba completamente desnudo ante la hermana de Iván.

-Te espero fuera-dijo la ucraniana saliendo del cuarto.

Antonio suspiró cansado y se incorporó, cosa que le costó sangre sudor y lágrimas y que le hizo proferir varias maldiciones hacia el ruso y su gran capital. Con dolores en "la puerta de Alcalá" fue al baño y se metió en la ducha, el agua caliente recorrió su cuerpo calmándolo, noto algo frío bajarle por la cara interna de la s piernas, algo blanquecino que le hizo comenzar a recordar todo, las caricias, los besos, los "te amo" que se habían dicho sincerándose en una segunda ronda. Inconscientemente sus manos se dirigieron a Madrid, recordando el tracto de Iván en esa zona.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y cambió el agua caliente a fría, tenía que calmarse, no podía pensar en esas cosas, si lo hacía Madrid reaccionaría y no estaba dentro de sus planes pasearse con una erección por la casa rusa. Así dio comienzo la operación "esquivar al ruso" que duró un mes, mes en el que evitó a Iván como pudo, estando con Yekaterina todo el día, incluso con la bielorrusa, hasta llegó a dormir con los bálticos dado que la habitación de estos estaba junto a la de la hermana menor e Iván no se atrevía a pasar por ahí. La operación duró hasta que Iván, cansado de tantas evasivas por parte del hispano lo raptó y estuvieron encerrados en la habitación eslava durante dos días haciendo cosas bonitas, saliendo únicamente el eslavo para coger algo de comida que en su mayoría eran dulces.

Pero no todo en esta vida es felicidad, pues hubo un día de abril en que las cosas se torcieron un poco. Aquel día de marzo, Antonio se encontraba en el despacho de Iván, sentado sobre el regazo de este, besándose, una mano de Iván se escabulló entre la camisa de Antonio, tocando su piel, deleitándose con su tacto.

-Iván para-rió suavemente Antonio- podría entrar alguien y pillarnos

-Que nos pillen-respondió con simpleza

Antonio sonrió divertido, estaba feliz, estar con Iván le hacía sentir una felicidad que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Iván por su parte estaba igual, todo le parecía perfecto al lado de Antonio, teniéndole a su lado sonriéndole, durmiendo entre sus brazos, uniendo el frío y el calor en un beso, todo había alcanzado la más absoluta perfección, sobretodo por que su hermana mayor ya no veía a Antonio como su futuro novio y había aceptado la relación de ambos, pues según había dicho, a ella con verlos felices le bastaba.

El ruso sentó a su pareja sobre el escritorio, le daba igual si alguien entraba y los pillaba, lo que no le dio igual fue lo que pasó a continuación.

Antonio notó un dolor muy fuerte en le pecho, comenzó a toser mucho hasta que en cierto momento la sangre comenzó a brotar por la comisura de sus labios, dejando a un Iván sin saber que hacer mientras veía como Antonio se retorcía de dolo agarrándose el pecho, algo pasaba en la capital.

-Antonio ¿Qué pasa?, háblame- Rusia estaba muy asustado, no sabía que hacer- ¡Toño!

No podía hablar, de su boca solo salían quejidos de dolor, ya no era solo Madrid, lo que fuera que pasase se había extendido por el resto del país.

-Iván- Yekaterina entró corriendo al despacho encontrándose a su hermano desesperado sin saber que hacer ante la situación- Toño-murmuró mirando el estado del hispano.

-¿Qué pasa nee-san?

-AH si, hay problemas en España-dijo- se están sublevando.

Antonio alargó la mano hasta la bufanda de Iván y tiró de ella para llamar la atención del eslavo que le miró sin saber que hacer, su única idea era ir a matar a esa gente por hacerle daño a su sol, pero sabía que si lo hacía Antonio sufriría más.

-Llévame con ellos- fue lo único que dijo tratando de sonreír para no preocupar más a Iván

En esos momentos España era un caos, anarquistas, socialistas y derechistas se habían unido para luchar contra el comunismo que habían implantado, desde la ventana de su despacho Dolores Ibárruri, la que fuese elegida por Iossif Stalin y Antonio para dirigir el país, observaba con horror la sangría que se estaba llevando a cabo en las calles. Sabía que eso pasaría algún día, solo los comunistas como ella estaban contentos con el cambio mientras que el resto estaban descontentos, no se habían librado de una dictadura fascista para caer en una comunista, por que eso era lo que había en Rusia, una dictadura estalinista y para todos era obvio que el líder en las sombras en España era Stalin. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo que el caos reinase en el país ibérico.

Escuchó como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta de su despacho, se acercó al escritorio y sacó una pistola de uno de los cajones, si la iban a matar al menos se llevaría a alguno con ella.

-Lola abre la puerta- esa voz le era familiar, pero no podía ser, su dueño estaba en Rusia- Lola, soy yo.

-¿España?-preguntó insegura.

Sin soltar la pistola se acercó a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con los ojos verdes de un agotado Antonio que se apoyaba en Iván para mantenerse en pie.

-Baja el arma Dolores-dijo suavemente el hispano- ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó entrando al despacho.

-Socialistas, anarquistas y derechistas se han aliado contra los comunistas-explicó viendo como el hispano se acercaba ala ventana con la mirada triste- quieren que abandonemos la protección de la URSS y elegir al gobernante.

Antonio apenas la escuchaba, se sentía mal, muy mal por eso, ¿Por qué seguían luchando?, ¿Por qué derramaban más sangre?, estaba pensando en eso cuando la vio, corriendo hacia el edificio agachada estaba su doncella.

-Marta- murmuró antes de salir del despacho y bajar a la calle lo más rápido que pudo-¡Marta!-gritó haciendo que la chica alzase la mirada.

-Señorito-murmuró mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y comenzaba a correr más rápido-¡Señorito!.

Antonio extendió los brazos hacia ella, esperando su abrazo, pero el abrazo no llegó, un disparo resonó más que los otros y el cuerpo de Marta cayó al suelo ante los ojos de Antonio.

-¡Marta!-el grito de Antonio resonó por toda la calle, aun así nadie dejó de pelear.

Desde la puerta del edificio Iván miraba a Antonio llorar desconsolado mientras acunaba el cadáver de la joven que había muerto de un disparo en la nuca, la llamaba mientras las saladas gotas caían hasta el rostro de la muchacha que aún conservaba la sonrisa por ver a su señorito.

-Dejad de pelear-murmuró Antonio, el dolor, la muerte, los llantos, los gritos, todo se clavaba en él como clavos ardiendo-¡Dejad de pelear!- el grito resonó por todo el país y la gente se detuvo, era la voz de España, su país les estaba hablando- Ya basta, dejad de luchar-pedía entre lágrimas-dejad de pelear entre hermanos por favor-abrazó el cadáver de la chica con fuerza- ya no lo soporto más, no quiero que os matéis entre vosotros, ¿Qué no hemos tenido ya bastantes muertos?-la gente comenzó a agachar la cabeza culpable-¿Qué no hemos sufrido ya bastante?, por favor ya basta, es demasiado doloroso, si aun me queréis, si es que os queda algo de amor por mi dejad de luchar.

Iván se acercó a Antonio y le abrazó por detrás haciendo que este soltase el cadáver y se apegase a él, liberando todo el dolor, todas las lágrimas que había guardado durante tres años, a Rusia no le gustaba nada verle así, tan frágil, tan triste, con lo felices que habían estado, ¿Por qué los humanos eran así?. El sonido de las armas caer al suelo inundó las calles, los españoles estaban arrepentidos.

-Lo lamento señor Antonio-dijo un joven- no volverá a pasar, pero es que como se le llevaron a Rusia…

-Fue mi elección ir a Rusia-dijo triste mientras se levantaba con el cadáver de Marta en brazos- creí que era lo mejor para vosotros, para que no nos invadieran y os matasen, pero veo que no hace falta nadie, para mataros os bastáis vosotros solos.

Antonio comenzó a caminar solo mientras la gente le miraba, caminó mientras el cielo se oscurecía y comenzaba a llover. Quería estar solo, no quería ver a nadie, se sentía infinitamente culpable por la muerte de todos, pero en especial por la de Marta, él había prometido protegerla, y no había podido.

-¿si hubiera estado aquí se habría evitado esto?-se preguntó mientras entraba a su casa y se sentaba en un sillón tras dejar el cadáver de marta tumbado en el sofá, como si estuviese durmiendo la siesta- ¿debería quedarme aquí a partir de ahora?.

Sabía que debía quedarse, pero no quería, él quería irse a Rusia con Iván y estar con él el resto de sus días, ¿Por qué tendrían que ser así las cosas?, ¿Por qué no podía ser egoísta por una vez y quedarse al lado de la persona que amaba?.

Cuando Iván llegó a la casa encontró a Antonio llorando, no dijo nada, no hacía falta, ya sabía que rondaba por la cabeza del hispano; no hizo falta decir nada, simplemente se besaron.

Aclaraciones

**Dolores Ibárruri Gómez**, llamada _**Pasionaria**_ (Gallarta, Vizcaya, 9 de diciembre de 1895 – Madrid, 12 de noviembre de 1989), fue una política española.

Pasionaria destacó como dirigente política en la Segunda República Española y en la Guerra Civil. Histórica dirigente del Partido Comunista de España. A su lucha política unió la lucha por los derechos de las mujeres para demostrar que _las mujeres, fuesen de la condición que fuesen, eran seres libres para elegir su destino_.[1]

Nos leemos


	6. decisions

Aquí seguimos, inflada a caramelos de limón, Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

En contestación a mi generala te diré que si, yo no vivo feliz si no mato a nadie XDDD

DECISIONS

(_Tome mi decisión, no hay marcha atrás, por mucho que queramos las acciones pasadas son imposibles de olvidar)_

Habían pasado ya casi seis meses desde que terminase la guerra civil, seis meses en los cuales, quitando la revolución que hubo, España había sido muy feliz al lado de Iván, el eslavo no se había separado de él desde que volviesen de España tras el funeral de Marta y de haber aclarado que Antonio volvía a Rusia para estar con Iván, incluso se habían besado delante de toda la gente para demostrar que se amaban. Sorprendentemente la gran mayoría se lo tomo bien, ya era hora de que su país encontrase alguien al que querer y le quisiese, además si Antonio era feliz ellos también lo eran.

-Nee Ivi-le llamó un día Antonio mientras paseaban cogidos de la mano por el jardín de girasoles del ruso-¿crees que esto dure para siempre?

-¿El que, mi sol?

-Lo nuestro-dijo- nuestra relación, me gustaría que durase y estar contigo para siempre.

-Toño-suspiró- nada es para siempre, y menos el amor- vio como el de ojos esmeralda agachaba la mirada- pero-le alzó el rostro con delicadeza- nosotros seremos la excepción a la regla.

SE besaron, los brazos rusos rodearon las morenas caderas apegando el cuerpo del menor en esta tura al suyo, mientras los brazos moreno se enredaron en el cuello del más alto, besándose con desesperación, notando como ese sentimiento que ellos rogaban que siempre durase les devoraba poco a poco. La lengua ruso recorrió con avidez la cavidad latina degustándola, haciendo que cuando se separaron siguieran unidos por un hilo de saliva que fue recogido por la lengua rusa.

-Hace mucho que no nos anexionamos mi sol-dijo el de ojos amatista recostando a su pareja en el suelo- tres meses.

-¿Cuentas el tiempo?-preguntó divertido Antonio.

-Por supuesto-dijo antes de volverle a besar.

A partir de entonces todo fueron manos impartiendo caricias y regalando placer, besos húmedos en ciertas zonas que no vamos a mencionar, ya estaban a punto de anexionarse cuando cierto lituano apareció y por la cara que puso era obvio que preferiría estar en otro lugar en esos momentos en vez de allí. Un fuerte sonrojo le cubrió la cara, ante él se encontraban un hispano vestido únicamente con una camisa abierta, con la cadera alzada, abierto de piernas, hacia Moscú, al cual pudo apreciar perfectamente.

-Toris-dijo Antonio sonrojándose brutalmente mientras se tapaba con el abrigo del ruso que en esos momentos parecía querer matar a lituano-¿pasa algo?

-Si-siento interrumpir, pero ha venido el señor Alemania-dijo apartando la mirada- y qui-quiere hablar con usted.

-Dile que ahora voy-dijo notablemente enfadado, malditos alemanes y su sentido de la puntualidad.

Tiempo le faltó al lituano para irse de allí dejando a la pareja estática. Antonio suspiró alejándose del ruso y levantándose, su pareja tenía una reunión.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo el ruso cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de el para abajo obligándole a sentarse sobre Moscú.

-Tienes que ir a ver al estúpido alemán-dijo nervioso, notando la punta de Moscú acariciar su entrada.

-He dicho que ahora iría-beso las clavículas morenas- que espere un poco más.

Estaban esperando en el despacho del ruso dos personas, un chico albino de cabello plateado y ojos rojos que jugaba con un pollito y un chico de cara seria, cabellos rubios bien peinados y mirada fría azul que no dejaba de mirar la puerta por su aparecía el dueño de la casa que ya les había hecho esperar diez minutos.

-Siento la tardanza- se disculpó el eslavo entrando por la puerta, tras el entró Antonio con una sonrisa más falsa que una moneda de tres euros.

El prusiano se quedó helado al ver a su amigo ahí, no se lo esperaba, le hacía en su casa cuidando del huerto o tocando una canción con la guitarra, no en Rusia. Por su parte Antonio no supo como reaccionar al ver a Gilbert, era uno de sus mejores amigos, una parte de él quería ir a abrazarlo pero otra, la más oscura de él quería descuartizarlo por ayudar a los sublevados en la guerra civil junto a su hermano.

-¿Qué hace España aquí?-preguntó Alemania por su hermano que seguía en shock.

-Es mi pareja-dijo el ruso tomando la mano del español que se había sentado a su lado- y ha venido de visita.

La primera parte era cierta, pero la segunda ya no tanto, pero no podían decirles que si estaba ahí era por que era un satélite soviético o se la liarían parda al eslavo en la próxima reunión de naciones.

-¡No mientas!-gritó Gilbert a su archienemigo- tú le has convertido en un satélite tuyo ruso loco, y eso que habías dicho que no lo harías.

-Nee Gilbo cálmate-dijo afable el español- yo elegí serlo, fue elección mía, así podía estar con él.

Esa frase dejó estático al albino, no podía creerse que su mejor amigo, aparte del francés, su querido Toño, estuviese enamorado del ruso loco, ¡por amor de Dios, eso no era nada awesome!, lo que si lo sería sería la cara del italiano mayor cuando se enterase de que su amor platónico estaba saliendo con el eslavo.

-Me alegro por ustedes-mintió Alemania- pero vallamos al grano, he venido a hacer un trato contigo Rusia.

-Te escucho.

-Verás, supongo que ya sabes de mi expansionismo, bien, he de decirte que he venido a firmar un pacto de no agresión mutua contigo.-el ruso le miró sin entender, ¿Por qué iba a atacar al alemán?- voy a atacar Polonia y quiero que lo invadamos juntos.

Un silencio se instauró en la sala, Antonio miró a Iván, sabía que la relación de este con su vecino polaco no era la ideal, pero todos en la sala sabían que si atacaban al polaco Francia e Inglaterra atacarían pues tenían otro pacto con el rubio fanático del rosa.

-Pongamos que acepto- dijo el ruso mirándoles seriamente-¿Qué gano yo con eso?

-La mitad de Polonia, además de ciertas cosas que están escritas aquí-sacó unos folios de un maletín y se los entregó al ruso que empezó a leer.

-¿pensáis fragmentar un país?-inquirió el español atónito- Alemania, tu sabes lo que es estar fragmentado, no me puedo creer que quieras que otro país pase por lo mismo.

-Mi sol-Iván le miró y le indicó que se callase- bien Alemania, he leído los términos y me parecen correctos-sonrió- pero sabes que entraras en guerra si lo haces.

-No voy a atacarte si es lo que te preocupa- dijo viendo como el eslavo firmaba ese pacto de acero.

Antonio miró si dar crédito a lo que veía como Iván firmaba aquel papel.

-Iván-murmuró mientras los papeles volvían a manos alemanas.

-Espero no arrepentirme-dijo- si me la juegas –sonrió de manera tétrica- te mataré Alemani-kun.

Ambos alemanes temblaron ante la amenaza, se despidieron ambos y se dispusieron a irse.

-Po cierto España-dijo Alemania antes de salir- el otro día vi a tu hermano Portugal-el hispano abrió mucho los ojos y su corazón se paró.

-¿a Pau?-el germano asintió-¿y como está?

-Bien, muy feliz, ni siquiera te nombró-dijo mordaz- dijo que estaba muy feliz sin tenerte cerca. Nos vemos.

Ambos alemanes salieron de la casa dejando a un Antonio estupefacto, Ludwing se sentía mal por decirle eso al español, pero cuando su jefe se enteró de que España estaba con Rusia, pues él ya lo sabía a diferencia del albino, pensó que sería un buen plan tocarle la fibra al hispano para que hiciese lo que ellos esperaban. Necesitaban a España en esa guerra y sabían que Rusia no renunciaría a él.

-West, ¿Por qué le has mentido a Toño?-inquirió Gilbert mientras volvían a su casa.

-Hermano, cuanto menos sepas en estos momentos mejo.

El prusiano no dijo nada, desde que ese hombre llamado Adolf Hitler había llegado al poder en Alemania, su querido hermano menor había cambiado.

Mientras dentro del despacho Antonio seguía en shock, no podía creerse lo que había dicho el alemán, no quería creer que su hermano estaba feliz de no tenerle cerca, a pesar de todo eran hermanos y el sentimiento que les unía era demasiado fuerte como para que se rompiese por. Aún así Antonio sabía que algunos jefes podían ser muy persuasivos ya fueran con unos métodos u otros, necesitaba comprobar que Alemania mentía y mientras Iván le abrazaba para reconfortarle, Antonio tomó una decisión…. Iría a Portugal.

Aclaraciones

El **Tratado de no agresión entre el Tercer Reich y la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas**, conocido coloquialmente como **Pacto Ribbentrop-Mólotov o pacto de acero**, fue firmado entre la Alemania nazi y la Unión Soviética en Moscú por los ministros de Asuntos Exteriores de Alemania y la Unión Soviética, Joachim von Ribbentrop y Viacheslav Mólotov respectivamente. El pacto se firmó el 23 de agosto de 1939, poco antes de iniciarse la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Entre sus clausulas se acordaba el repartimiento de Polonia y de toda europa, además de que Rusia recuperarse los terrenos que había perdido tras la revolución que había tenido con el zarismo.

Francia e Inglaterra habían firmado un pacto con Polonia para que en caso de que sufriera un ataque, ellos le socorrerían, este ataque daría comienzo a la guerra.

[]


	7. travel

Hola a todos aquí el siguiente capitulo.

TRAVEl

( _viajaría hasta el fin del mundo solo por volverte a ver_)

La noche cayó sobre Rusia, en la habitación del eslavo, él y su pareja dormían abrazados tras la visita ese día de Alemania, en cierto momento Antonio abrió uno de sus ojos comprobando que Iván estaba dormido, se deshizo del abrazo como pudo y salió de la habitación.

-Nos vemos en unos días Ivi-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

Fue a su habitación con cuidado y cogió algo de ropa, sea cercó a la ventana y la abrió, no podía salir por la puerta puesto que esta chirriaba al cerrarse después de que Iván empotrase contra ella a un soldado que había piropeado a España, si salía por ahí despertaría a toda la casa. Sacó el cuerpo por la ventana y saltó flexionando las rodillas al tocar el suelo. Miró por última vez la casa y salió corriendo en dirección a la estación de trenes. Tomaría un tren a Kiev y desde allí iría a Suiza yendo más tarde a Francia y de casa de su amigo a Portugal.

-Paulo-murmuró tomando una cruz dorada con un rubí en el centro, cuya gemela tenía su hermano, y besándola- pronto nos veremos.

Iván despertó a las horas de irse Antonio, abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con el rostro sereno del hispano, sin embargo lo que encontró fue la pared. Las sábanas estaban frías, hacía rato que se había ido.

-Estará en la biblioteca- pensó sin darle mucha importancia, en las noches de insomnio su sol solía irse a leer en el sofá de la biblioteca para no molestar al rubio con la luz.

Con pasimonia, Iván se levantó de la cama, se vistió y fue a la biblioteca pensando en como despertar a su chico de ojos esmeralda que seguramente se habría quedado dormido con el libro en la mano. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando no halló rastro del español, es estaba empezando a preocupar.

-¿Habéis visto a Antonio?-preguntó entrando a la cocina donde los demás terminaban de desayunar.

-¿no esta contigo?-preguntó la bielorrusa, el chico negó.

-Quizás esté en su cuarto- opinó Lituania.

-Es verdad, quizás se quedó dormido leyendo uno de sus libros.-dijo Yekaterina

Iván no dijo nada y se fue al cuarto de Antonio, llamó con fuerza a la puerta para que, en caso de estar dormido, el hispano se despertase, no hubo respuesta, tocó el pomo descubriendo que estaba helado. Abrió con rapidez la puerta y la corriente de aire frío le golpeó en todo el cuerpo, el español no estaba en el cuarto, se había ido por la ventana.

Mientras esto pasaba Antonio se encontraba en un tren, le faltaba poco para llegar a Kiev y tomar el próximo tren, se sentía mal, quizás debió avisar a Iván de su partida, pero descartó la idea de decirle nada a sabiendas de que si hubiese dicho algo el eslavo se habría negado a dejarle ir o le hubiera perseguido hasta dar con él y llevarle de vuelta a la gran casa aunque fuera a rastras.

Tras unas horas más de viaje, horas en las que Iván le había buscado hasta debajo de las piedras desesperado hasta límites insospechados, España llegó a Kiev listo para cambiar de tren para ir a Suiza, cosa que le levaría un par de días, puede que menos.

Mientras Iván estaba desesperado, ¿y si le había pasado algo a su sol?, llegó incluso a pensar que su jefe le había mandado a Siberia o le había matado en una de sus famosas purgas, suerte que sus hermanas le hicieron entrar en razón, si no el ruso estaría en esos momentos colgado del Kremlin por amenazar a su jefe con una tubería.

Pero ¿Dónde puede estar?- se preguntaba el eslavo

No te preocupes Rusia-chan, Toño es fuerte y no es ningún niño, seguro que esta bien- trato de animarle la mayor de los Braginski.

Seguro que se ha enfadado con el señor Rusia por decir de invadir Polonia y por eso se ha ido.

-¡Raivis!-le regañaron los otros dos bálticos- no se preocupe Rusia-san, estoy seguro de que Letonia ha ….- un aura depresiva rodeó al ruso y ninguno se atrevió a decir nada más.

Esa era una posibilidad factible en la mente del ruso ya que, tras irse Alemania, había tenido una bronca con España por hacer un pacto con el germano, aunque luego lo habían solucionado… o al menos eso pensó antes de que el hispano desapareciese del mapa.

El sonido del teléfono les sobresaltó, fue Natalia, que estaba más cerca, quien lo cogió.

-Hola, aquí la casa Braginski-dijo

-Hola Bela, soy España.

-¿España?-el ruso se acercó al teléfono con mucha rapidez y se lo quitó a su hermana.

-España, ¿Dónde estás?-inquirió con brusquedad.

-Hola Ivi, pues verás lo primero es decirte que siento no haberte dejado una nota, y que tampoco voy a decirte donde estoy, por que te conozco y se que vendrás a por mi- el eslavo se mordió el labio inferior, ¿tan previsible era?- solo te llamo para decirte que estoy bien, que no te preocupes y que volveré en unos días.

-Pasajeros al tren- se escuchó decir a alguien de fondo.

-Tengo que irme, te quiero Ivi-dijo

-Y yo a ti mi sol- respondió antes de colgar.

-¿y bien?-inquirió la bielorrusa- ¿Dónde está?

-No lo se-dijo mientras se iba a sus despacho a hacer un par de llamadas- pero he oído ruso de fondo, ruso con tu acento nee-san

-¿Crees que esta en mi casa?-inquirió la mayo siguiéndole.

-Probablemente ya no, ha cogido un tren-dijo antes de pararse ante un gran mapa de Europa.

-Seguro que hacia el Oeste, creo recordar que un tren que va a Suiza partía sobre esta hora-dijo la ucraniana- ¿pero para que querría ir a Suiza?

-Quizás tiene negocios ahí-dijo la bielorrusa.

-No va a Suiza-dijo el único chico serio- va a Portugal.

Mientras estos divagaban Antonio ya se encontraba en el tren, entre sus manos había una foto vieja que siempre llevaba en la cartera, en ella salían él y su hermano mayor abrazados y sonrientes, acarició el rostro de papel de su hermano mayor, solo Dios sabía lo mucho que le extrañaba, su hermano lo había sido todo para él, la persona que más le importaba en este universo. Paulo había estado siempre a su lado, incluso cuando tenía ese carácter sádico que con los años había aprendido a controlar.

-Él siempre me ha querido- se dijo- a pesar de todo el daño que le hice.

Miró por la ventana deleitándose con la visión de los campos ucranianos y recordando los largos paseos por sus tierras al lado de su hermano, hablando de cualquier cosa, acabando tirados en el suelo en una improvisada acampada mirando las estrellas al lado de una cálida fogata, recordando los viejos tiempos, como por ejemplo las trastadas que le hicieron al viejo Imperio Romano, tratando siempre de evitar el tema de la separación de la unión ibérica que había sido un mal trago para ambos, por que a ambos les hubiera gustado estar siempre juntos, ser egoístas por una vez, pensar como Paulo y Antonio y no como Portugal y España, quedarse juntos.

Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle mientras una furtiva lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, los recuerdos de la batalla que libraron, el hachazo a Paulo en el ojo que le dejó esa cicatriz para toda la vida, la daga del luso en su estómago, la mirada fría de su hermano durante la firma de la paz, tratando de como él contener las ganas de llorar, de mostrar lo que de verdad sentía, de mandar a la mierda todo y salir corriendo los dos juntos cogidos de la mano.

-Pau, Pau-pensó

Mientras el eslavo había corrido agitado hacia el despacho de su jefe que le miró interrogante cuando la nación entró sin llamar, como un vendaval. Estuvieron discutiendo a grito pelado dejando a todo el edificio sin saber que hacer, ninguno sabía de que iba el asunto, pero lo que si sabían es que si la cosa seguía así el georgiano acabaría con un golpe de tubería en la cabeza y el ruso colgado por la bufanda del Kremlin.

Al final el ruso salió del despacho con una rapidez espasmosa dejando a su jefe agotado, su nación era muy persistente y más si se trataba de cierto hispano de ojos verdes.

-¡La próxima vez átale con cadenas a tu casa, así no se ira!-dijo en broma sin saber que acababa de dar una idea al rubio de metro ochenta y tres.


	8. Whith you

WHITH YOU

(_Sueño en la oscuridad, duermo para morir, alcanzo el silencio, borro mi vida)_

La noche había caído sobre la Península Ibérica, en Portugal, más concretamente en Lisboa ya estaban todas las farolas encendidas, los locales estaban cerrados mientras sus dueños, clientes y empleados dormían ajenos al follón que se iba a montar.

Caminando por las calles lusas caminaba una figura vestida de negro que trataba de pasar desapercibida, no quería que le reconociesen, era una persona "non grata" en aquel país. SE detuvo ante una gran casa, con un bello jardín repleto de flores, sonrió, la casa estaba igual a como la recordaba.

Rodeó la casa y vió la ventana que estaba buscando, la persona a la que quería ver debía estar ahí durmiendo. Miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía y lo confundía con un ladrón. Se encaramó al muro y comenzó a trepar por el canalón hasta la ventana.

Miró el oscuro interior de la habitación y le vió, tumbado en la cama estaba su hermano mayor, tuvo que contener un grito de alegría, no quería que le pillasen, desde que había iniciado el viaje, no había dejado de tener un mal presentimiento. Se agarró con un brazo al canalón, mientras con el otro comenzó a golpear el cristal de la ventana.

Dentro Paulo Da Silva trataba de conciliar el sueño, había vuelto a recibir una paliza de su jefe Antonio Salazar al tratar de sonsacarle información sobre su hermano menor, lo último que sabía era que había ganado la guerra, nada más, y para que negarlo estaba muy preocupado por él, en esos seis meses había tratado de cruzar la frontera y llegar a España para obtener información, huelga decir que no lo había logrado.

-Ojalá pudiera verte y comprobar que estas bien irmao

Unos golpes en el cristal le sobresaltaron y le hicieron girar su vista hacia la ventana, ahogó una exclamación al encontrarse con las esmeraldas de su hermano y su cálida y reluciente sonrisa. No perdió tiempo y abrió la ventana dejando pasar al menor

-Hola Pau- saludó una vez dentro.

Se miraron a los ojos para luego abrazarse con fuerza, se habían extrañado demasiado durante lo años que Salazar llevaba al mando de la nación lusa. Paulo estrechó a su hermano contra si, no quería soltarlo, no quería dejarle ir, Antonio, por su parte, se sentía como en un sueño, estar entre los brazos de su hermano había sido más una esperanza que se alejaba con el paso de los años.

-Dime que no eres un sueño-pidió Paulo- diem que eres mi Toño de verdad

-No soy un sueño-murmuró- esto es real

Paulo se separó de su hermano para observarle mejor, estaba algo más alto y pálido, como si no hubiese recibido mucho sol, su pelo seguía igual de rebelde y su sonrisa igual de cautivadora, igual de tierna, tal y como le recordaba.

Antonio también le miraba, su hermano estaba más delgado, tenía algunas heridas y su larga melena había sido cortada, aun así sus ojos desprendían un brillo de felicidad por ver al menor, si no fuera por la cicatriz del ojo serían exactamente iguales.

-¿Qué haces aquí irmao?-preguntó en voz baja.

-He venido a verte-dijo- Alemania vino a ver a Iván a Rusia y me dijo que había hablado contigo.

-Un momento, rebobina, ¿a Rusia?-el menor asintió-¿ y tu como lo sabes?

-Por que llevo allí seis meses con Ivi-sonrió mientras se sonrojaba- soy su satélite y su pareja.

El luso se quedó en shock, ¿su hermano estaba saliendo con el eslavo? O peor ¿su adorable hermanito menor estaba saliendo con el nada adorable ruso?, el mundo se había vuelto loco.

-¿En serio?-preguntó rogando porque no fuese verdad

-Si, Iván es muy bueno y amable conmigo, me quiere mucho-sonrió feliz- y yo a él también

Paulo suspiró, no creía que un sádico fuese la mejor compañía para su hermano ahora que este había logrado controlar su parte yandere, aun así al hispano se le veía feliz y a eso a él le bastaba.

-Hermano te ves horrible-dijo el menor- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese hombre?

-Nada, ya sabes como soy-le quitó importancia- le he faltado al respeto varias veces.

-No tendría que pegarte-dijo pasando la mano por una herida que tenía el mayor en el brazo- es idiota.

Paulo no dijo nada, no quería que su hermano supiese que si le habían pegado era por lo preocupado que estaba por él, su hermano ya se sentía demasiado culpable por la herida del ojo, se hundiría si se enteraba de la verdad.

Unos pasos se escucharon por los pasillos de la casa y Paulo se tensó, aquellos no eran los pasos de Salazar, eran pasos de varias personas.

-Hermano, ¿has dicho que Alemania fue el que te habló de mi?

-si, ¿por?- inquirió, fuera los pasos se acercaban más y más al cuarto, se escucharon unas maldiciones, maldiciones en alemán.

-Antonio corre, es una trampa

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y los íberos pudieron ver a unos soldados alemanes apuntándoles con sus armas.

-Te quiero Paulo-dijo Antonio antes de tirar a su hermano al suelo y saltar por la ventana seguido por una ráfaga de disparos.

-Que no escape- gritó un hombre, dos soldados se apostaron en la ventana y comenzaron a disparar contra Antonio que corría por la calle.

-Le tengo a tiró- avisó uno de los soldados, pero no pudo apretar el gatillo, algo se clavó en su espalda, una daga lanzada por el íbero mayor que mató al alemán.

-No toques a mi hermano-dijo el luso furioso, iba a lanzar otra daga, pero le golpearon con fuerza tirándole al suelo. Una bota se puso en su espalda impidiéndole levantar.

-No has debido matar a mis soldado.

-Alemania-dijo con odio- como le pase algo a mi hermano te juro que te mataré

El alemán le ignoró y se marchó de allí, tenía que dar caza al menor de los íberos para que su jefe le dejase tranquilo, además tener a España como aliado en esa guerra le venía muy bien.

Mientras Antonio seguía corriendo con dos hombres persiguiéndole, en otra situación se habría parado y les habría matado sin pensárselo dos veces, pero ellos estaban armados y él no.

-Ahí está-gritó uno- alto ahí.

-Y una mierda-pensó.

La carrera duró poco mas, Antonio se metió pro una calle y un disparo le alcanzó la pierna haciéndole cae, se levó la mano a la herida y notó fluir la sangre, algo frío se posó en su cabeza, le estaban apuntando con una pistola.

-Quédate quieto-dijo el soldado, Antonio comenzó a reir sin alzar la cabeza- mira Henrric, este tío se ha vuelto loco.

-ya ves Bastian-dijo el otro mientras llamaba a su superior con la radio para avisarle de que tenían al hispano.

-¿De que te ríes español?-preguntó el soldado en un precario castellano

-De que vas a morir.

Un disparo resonó en la calle, Henrric soltó la radio, ¿no habría matado su compañero al hispano?, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que era el cuerpo de su compañero el que caía

-Bastian.

-Deberías temer más por tu vida-dijo el hispano alzando la mirada, descubriendo que sus ojos eran fríos y su sonrisa ya no era adorable, sin sádica, apuntó a Henrric con la pistola del que ahora estaba muerto. El soldado tembló entero, esa mirada no era humana.

Un último disparo resonó en la calle y el último alemán cayó al suelo con un disparo entre ceja y ceja.

-Gilipoyas-murmuró Antonio con desprecio tratando de levantarse. Tenía que llegar a la frontera.

Un ruido le alarmó, un ruido proveniente de una calle oscura, apuntó a esa zona con la pistola.

-Mi sol baja el arma-dijo una voz que conocía bien.

-¿Iván?-inquirió sin dejar de apuntar.

-Si, mi sol-el eslavo salió de entre las sombras con las manos en alto- soy yo.

-Iván-bajó el arma y se dejó abrazar por el eslavo.

-¿estas bien?-preguntó muy preocupado.

-Si, solo tengo un tiro en la pierna-dijo sonriéndole

Unas voces con acento alemán les hicieron separarse, los ojos violetas miraron a Antonio.

-¿Puedes camina?

-Si-dijo seguro.

-Vamos, mi coche está cerca.

Corrieron, al final Iván tubo que coger a Antonio en brazos, tras ellos venían varios soldados alemanes que comenzaron a disparar.

-Iván ponme apuntando hacia ellos-pidió Antonio, y no muy convencido Iván le cargó en el hombro. Un disparo le indicó que el hispano estaba contratacando.

El hispano trataba de apuntar, deseó que su hermano estuviese ahí, Paulo tenía mejor puntería que él. Notó que Iván frenaba, le cogía y le mentía en la parte trasera de una camioneta. Se alzó un poco y disparó matando a un soldado que apuntaba a Iván.

-¡Arranca!-gritó el ruso dando unos golpes en el techo de la camioneta.

SE tumbaron en el suelo, Iván rodeó a Antonio protegiéndole con su cuerpo, cubriendo con uno de sus brazos la cabeza hispana.

-¿les perseguimos?-preguntó un soldado al alemán que miraba la huida.

-Nein-negó- ya caerán en nuestras manos de otra manera, España será nuestro aliado quiera o no

Mientras desde la ventana de su cuarto Paulo vio como los soldados alemanes regresaban cargando tres cadáveres, sonrió, su hermano se había librado.

-Ten cuidado Toño- dijo antes de cerrar la venta sin saber que en esos momentos su hermanos estaba acurrucado en brazos de Iván


	9. Time to say goodbay

**Time to say goodbye**

**(**_** ha llegado el tiempo de decirte adiós, pero aunque te lo diga, lo cierto es que no me despido de ti, por que te llevo en mi corazón)**_

**1 de septiembre de 1939**

Iván se despertó antes del alba, entre sus brazos descansaba Antonio con el rostro pacífico, sus jos permanecían cerrados y aún conservaba esa sonrisa que a Iván tanto le gustaba.

Se separó de él con cuidado de no despertarle, no quería decirle adiós, no quería despedirse, ese día iría a invadir Polonia junto con el alemán y a partir de ahí comenzaría a invadir al resto de países que conformaban la URSS, no se verían en bastante tiempo, puesto que Stalin le quería en el frente.

Había pensado en devolver al hispano en su casa, mantenerle lejos del caos, pero no lo había hecho, no se fiaba de Alemania, no en lo que al hispano se refería, ya había visto la trampa que le había tendido en Portugal usando al mayor de los ibéricos como cebo para conseguir al menor, ¿quién le decía a él que no asaltarían el tren donde viajase a Antonio?, nadie se lo había negado, mantener a Antonio ahí era lo mejor para su seguridad.

Comenzó a vestirse con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, en verdad no quería decir adiós a Antonio, si por él fuese se quedaría en casa junto al chico de cautivadores ojos esmeralda, cuidando de que nadie le hiciese nada, pero tenía que recordarse que aparte de ser Iván también era un país, una gran nación dominada por un régimen del terror y que cuyo jefe no dudaría en dañar lo que más quería con tal de que hiciese lo que le mandaban.

-¿Piensas irte sin despedirte?-dijo una voz desde la cama, Antonio estaba despierto.

Iván no dijo nada, tal era su intención. Antonio suspiró, suerte que se había despertado.

-Vuélvete a dormir mi sol-dijo en un tono suave- aun es temprano.

-No me trates como a un niño Ivi, que te saco muchos años, además ya no quiero dormir más.

Se miraron a los ojos e Iván se acercó a él ya con el uniforme militar puesto, se sentó en el borde de la cama y chocó sus labios con los de Antonio durante unos instantes, ¡Dios, como iba a extrañar esos besos!, quizás con un poco de suerte podría hacer alguna escapada para estar con el hispano.

-Déjame acompañarte al frente-pidió tras finalizar el beso.

-No quiero que vengas con Alemania cerca-le acarició el rostro- no quiero que te pase nada, asi que me esperaras aquí, ¿da?

Miraron ambos la pierna vendada de España, la bala por poco le deja cojo, ahora podía caminar más o menos bien, aunque si tenía que andar mucho necesitaba la muleta que en esos momentos reposaba al lado de la cama.

-Ni yo que te pase nada a ti.

-Ispaniya, ya lo hablamos ayer, tengo que ir, Stalin quiere que valla-le abrazó- es mi deber como nación acompañar a mis hombres.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la guerra por orden de nuestros jefes?, ¿por qué no podemos elegir que hacer?-dijo abrazando a Iván- ¿acaso somos marionetas de un maquiavélico juego cuyo titiritero se divierte viendo sufrir a sus muñecos?.

-Antonio, volveré, solo serán unos meses-le dijo-luego estaremos felices juntos, ¿da?-posó su mano sobre la tripa del hispano que estaba algo hinchada.-formaremos una familia feliz.

Antonio puso su mano sobre la del eslavo y le miró a los ojos, una de las ventajas de ser un país era que no importaba si eras hombre o mujer, podías formar una familia con tu pareja y ellos estaban decididos a formar una en cuanto todo se calmase, ninguno quería que lo primero que el hijo que esperaban escuchase fuesen las bombas y los disparos.

-Ten mucho cuidado Ivi-le besó- no me fío de Alemania, ha traicionado el pacto de no agresión con Polonia, no quiero que a ti te haga lo mismo.

-Si lo hace acabará mal, nadie, aparte de Mongolia, ha conseguido invadirme, mira como acabó Napoleón.

Antonio sonrió, eso era cierto, un ejemplo claro era Napoleón que lo había intentado por activa y pasiva sin lograr nada.

-Esa fue la segunda vez que te vi-recordó- me escapé de Fernando VIII para ir a recochinearme de Francia como él había hecho conmigo y nos vimos.

-Aun no entiendo a que vino ese gracias que me dijiste.

-Era un gracias por que si no hubiese luchado y desgastado a los gabachos yo no habría conseguido librarme de ellos en tampoco tiempo, nadie aguanta una guerra en dos frentes.

-Pero te hubieras librado de ellos igualmente, admítelo Ispaniya, quien te invade suele acabar mal parado.

-Somos un pueblo de guerreros-rió- nuestro problema es que amamos tanto la batalla que tendemos a pelearnos entre nosotros.

Lo peor que podemos hacer es que los españoles se unan- murmuró recordando las palabras dichas por su jefe- si lo hacen serían capaces de dominar el mundo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, tonterías-le besó la frente- he de irme ya.

Antonio acompañó a Iván a la puerta de la solitaria casa, el resto de habitantes habían regresado a las suyas, se besaron por última vez.

-Ten mucho cuidado Ivi- rogó mientras veía al rubio alejarse caminando a paso ligero para reunirse con sus tropas.

Cerró la puerta en cuanto le perdió de vista, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo iba a pasar.

-Será solo el frío- dijo tratando de no pensarlo- será mejor que me ponga a limpiar.

Fuese el frío o no lo primero que hizo el hispano fue ir al cuarto de Iván y sacar de uno de los cajones una semiautomática que camufló entre la ropa, ese presentimiento había sido igual al que tubo en Portugal.

Apuntes.

Napoleón Bonaparte trató de invadir Rusia y digamos que acabó mal, además mientras luchaba en Rusia, los españoles, que no nos gustan que nos dominen, empezamos la guerra de la independencia.

Una conclusión que se saca leyendo historia es que cuando los españoles nos llevamos bien entre nosotros somos capaces de crear un gran imperio y un ejercito (los tercios) temido en todo el mundo.

El 1 de Septiembre de 1939 dio comienzo la Segunda Guerra mundial


	10. Run away

RUN AWAY

_( Corre lejos, hacia el horizonte, escapa de estos lugares sombríos, poblados de guerra)_

**3 de Septiembre de 1939**

Antonio no se sentía bien, el mal presentimiento que había tenido desde que Rusia abandonase la casa no solo no se había ido, sino que iba en aumento, temía que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Dios, por favor, que esté bien-rogó mirando al cielo mientras pensaba en Iván

Llamaron a la puerta de la casa, Antonio se sobresaltó, ¿quién podría ser?, amigos del eslavo seguro que no eran, cogió la muleta con una mano, mientras con la otra cogía la semiautomática con fuerza de la cual no se había separado ni para dormir , se acercó a la puerta con cautela, quitó el seguro a la pistola y abrió apuntando a la cabeza de su visitante.

-Jope España, ya sé que nuestra relación está algo mal, pero tampoco es como para que me apuntes con un arma a la cabeza.

-Prusia-bajó el arma-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte-se le notaba algo nervioso-¿puedo pasar?, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Pasa-dijo apartándose para dejarle entrar.

El albino pasó a la casa tras mirar a todos lados, se había escapado de su casa, tenía que hablar con su amigo, tenía que advertirle.

-Bien, tu dirás- dijo guardando su arma entre la ropa.

-Antonio, mira, siento mucho lo que ocurrió hace menos de tres años-dijo haciendo referencia a la guerra de su amigo- te juro que no sabía nada, West solo me dijo que estabas en guerra y que necesitabas ayuda- se explicó mientras el hispano le miraba sin saber que decir- eres mi amigo, así que ni lo dude y para cuando me quise retractar ya era tarde.

Antonio se acercó a su amigo y le abrazó, sorprendiéndole, el albino también le abrazó.

-Me lo imaginé-dijo el de ojos esmeralda- cuando volví de Portugal y tu hermano me atacó me lo imagine, no es nada awesome prepararme una trampa así.

-West ha cambiado, su jefe le ha comido la cabeza con sus teorías y su palabrería-dijo- ya no reconozco a mi hermano pequeño, no me contó lo de Portugal-admitió- ya no me cuenta nada, si lo hubiera sabido te hubiera avisado

-Lo se Gilbo, tu sabes lo que echar mucho de menos a tu hermano-le sonrió- conozco tus métodos y no son tan rastreros.

-Antonio, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero tenemos que irnos- dijo recordando el porque había ido a por su amigo.

-pero, ¿A dónde?-inquirió confuso.

-A Polonia-dijo tomándole de la mano y llevándole hacia la salida trasera- con el ruso

-¿Qué pasa Gilbert?-preguntó siguiéndole como podía, ignorando el dolor de la pierna.

-La wehrmatch viene a por ti- dijo el albino deteniéndose y sacando su pistola al escuchar como trataban de tirar la puerta principal- Hitler te quiere.

Prusia le explicó que hacía unos días había escuchado por casualidad la conversación entre Hitler y Ludwing, querían conseguir a España para tapar el avance de Inglaterra cuando invadieran Francia, y como el plan de atraparle en Portugal había fallado, habían hecho ir a Iván a Polonia para capturarle (a España) ahora que estaba herido y sin el eslavo cerca.

-No quiero que tú acabes como West-dijo mientras corrían como podían- no me lo perdonaría y prefiero mil veces verte feliz en brazos del ruso loco que infeliz como el loco de mi hermano.

Antonio miró enternecido a su amigo, era un gesto muy grande que se preocupase tanto por él, hasta el punto de arriesgarse a ser atacado por sus propios hombres tan solo por ayudarle.

-Eres awesome Prusia-le dijo.

-Ore-sama siempre lo es.

En ese momento se escuchó un disparo y una bala pasó rozando la oreja del albino que se detuvo un momento para disparar y se encogió de dolor al ver como aquel hombre se desplomaba muerto. No quería hacerlo, no quería matar a su propia gente, pero decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse que era una nación y centrarse en salvar a su amigo que también comenzño a disparar.

-Vamos-dijo cargando al hispano cual saco de patatas y empezando a correr todo lo rápido que podía, un disparo casi le alcanza.

-Bastardos, que soy Ore-sama-gritó- no me alcanzaréis.

Mientras Antonio disparaba, no quería matar a esos hombres, so lo hacía su amigo sufriría por lo que sus tiros solo les pasaban rozando

-Toño si disparas mátalos-le dijo.

-Pero Gilbert.

-Pero nada, ¡dispara!

Ante esa orden la mirada de Antonio cambió, se veía más fría, más calculadora, y en su rostro, la sonrisa había desaparecido. Apuntó y disparó acertando de pleno en la cabeza de uno de los soldados.

-Pasame la tuyoa-ordenó tirando la suya que ya no tenía balas.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón Gilbert se la dio, había notado esas muertes, era doloroso notar como mueren dos segundos después de que su amigo apretase el gatillo.

-Ya no hay más balas- dijo Antonio mirando a su amigo.

-Los perderemos de vista en esa calle-dijo acelerando el ritmo.

-No Gilbo, esa es- no le dio tiempo a avisar- una calle cortada.

-Verdammte Secheibe-maldijo el de ojos rojos.

-Señor Prusia, suelte al español y entréguenoslo-ordenó un soldado de la wehrmatch

-Nein- negó bajando al hispano y poniéndose entre este y los soldados- no pienso dejar que os lo llevéis, antes tendréis que acabar conmigo.

Antonio miraba a su amigo defenderle, estaba siendo muy valiente, ¿tan arrepentido estaba de los actos de su hermano menor?,.

Fue a decir algo pero un dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, un dolor igual al que había estado sintiendo durante los tres años más largos de su vida, estaban cayendo bombas sobre su país. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerle y cayó al suelo abrazándose a si mismo, escupiendo sangre mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, dolía, dolía mucho.

-¡Antonio! –gritó Gilbert agachándose a su altura- ¿qué te pasa?

-Parece que ya ha empezado-rio el soldado, el prusiano le miró sin entender- Sabíamos que vendría tras escuchar "accidentalmente" al füther, por lo que se decidió atraparos y en caso de que os revelaseis atacaríamos España con nuestros bombarderos.

-Hijos de puta- gritó el albino- Antonio, vamos, aguanta.

El de ojos esmeralda le miró, estaba notando morir a su gente de manera masiva bajo las bombas, oía sus gritos, el sonido de las explosiones, de los disparos. Sus heridas se reabrieron a un ritmo alarmante manchando su camisa blanca de un doloroso color carmesí que tenía la albino muy asustado, su amigo se estaba desangrando.

-Gilbert, haz que pare-dijo con la voz débil antes de desmayarse.


	11. better for you

Aquí la continuación.-mira a otro lado- me vais a odiar por escribir esto.

BETTER FOR YOU

(_esto es lo mejor para ti, creeme)_

Se encontraba tumbado en algún lugar, su cabeza reposaba sobre algo blando mientras una mano le acariciaba los cabellos con suavidad, reconoció en el aire el aroma a mar que caracterizaba a su hermano mayor.

-¿estoy muerto?-preguntó sin abrir los ojos

-No, solo estás soñando-respondió la voz de Paulo- te desmayaste por el dolor

-¿Y Gilbert?

-Está bien, tranquilo, tú descansa- los labios del mayor se posaron en su frente

-No puedo descansar, tengo que despertar e ir a ayudar a mi gente.

-Si te despiertas no te gustará lo que hay en la realidad-le avisó- quédate aquí un rato más.

-No Pau-dijo empezando a abrir los ojos- tengo que irme

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el techo de piedra de lo que identificó como una prisión, se incorporó un poco y escuchó el sonido de unas cadenas moverse, se palpó el cuello descubriendo el extremo de una cadena que le ataba a la pared. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una pequeña celda, la única ventana estaba rejada con barrotes de metal, había una puerta con una mirilla que se situaba en el frente de la cama en la cual estaba sentado.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó mientras se levantaba tocando con los pies descalzos el frío suelo-¿dónde está Gilbo?

Se miró el pecho al notar una fuerte punzada, descubriendo que estaba totalmente vendado, tubo miedo y empezó a palparse el vientre tratando de notar si le había pasado algo o no a su hijo, suspiró de alivio al darse cuanta de que no era así.

Se acercó a la puerta y puso la oreja en ella para tratar de oír algo del otro lado, escuchó un par de pasos que se acercaban y se detenían delante de la puerta. Se alejó de ella con rapidez, volviéndose a tumbar en la cama agarrando disimuladamente la cadena, si el que entraba por la puerta era un alemán le estrangularía.

La puerta se abrió y en ese momento España dejó de respirar, soltando la cadena por el asombro, no podía creerlo, mejor dicho, no quería creer que esa persona estuviese ahí, ese hombre que había ayudado a dar origen a su guerra, el último diligente de los sublevados se erguía ante él con superioridad.

-Tú-dijo con odió al hombre que vestía un uniforme militar español-

-Hola España.

-Franco-escupió su nombre-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Visitar a la nación que dirijo para ver si despertaba, pero veo que ya lo has hecho.

-¿Cómo que la nación que diriges?-preguntó anonadado- tú no mandas en mi, es Dolores quien lo hace.

Franco rió de manera estridente ante las palabras dichas por la nación.

-Desde hace dos semanas te dirijo yo- dijo seriamente- bombardeamos España y la invadimos, el magnífico füther me dio el poder y las demás naciones aceptaron. Soy tu jefe España, como siempre debió ser.

-¡Me niego!-gritó-¡Tú no puedes ser mi jefe!, yo no quiero de jefe a un bastardo fascista como tú.

El sonido de un golpe resonó en la celda, Francisco Franco le acababa de dar una bofetada a su nación.

-A mi me tratas con más respeto-le dijo- bastardo comunista, deberías estarme agradecido por librarte de esos apestosos bárbaros.

-Yo quería estar con ellos-le dijo- yo quiero estar con Rusia- una nueva bofetada le fue dada.

-¿Con ese comunista?, por favor, España, no me hagas reír, ese chico no te quiere, si no ¿dónde está ahora?, ¿porqué no ha venido a por ti?-inquirió haciéndole mucho daño con sus palabras- Hace días que se sabe de mi gobierno por todo el mundo y Rusia ni se ha movido, ¿sabes por qué?-se acercó a el y le susurró- por que no te quiere, solo te ha utilizado.

-Mentira-murmuró- mientes, estás mintiendo, él me quiere, va a venir a por mi-dijo seguro.

-No vendrá-le contradijo- estás solo España, nadie te quiere, solo me tienes a mi.

-Él vendrá-dijo tocándose el crecido vientre- el vendrá y me librará de ti bastardo.

Un fuerte golpe le fue dado, tan fuerte que le tiró de la cama haciéndole caer al frío suelo le golpeó varias veces, haciendo que el de ojos jade se mordiese los labios para evitar soltar algún grito de dolor, no quería darle placer a su agresor.

-No dejare que vuelvas con el comunista-dijo sacando una botellita del bolsillo del uniforme, Antonio reconoció el líquido y trató de alejarse, pero Franco tiró de la cadena reteniéndole, ahogándole.- cortaré todos los lazos que te unen a él, empezando por lo que llevas dentro de ti.

Antonio cerró los labios con fuerza, no iba a beber ese líquido, aunque le costase todo no lo bebería, no mataría a la personita que le daría la felicidad junto a Iván.

Franco trató por todos los medios que Antonio bebiese ese líquido, pero la nación era muy terca. Salazar, el dictador portugués, le había dicho que Portugal era exactamente igual, sería cosa de familia.

Al final tras medio matar a su nación a golpes logró que este abriese la boca y sin perder tiempo derramo el liquido en su boca para luego tapársela junto a la nariz para que tragase. Antonio Luchaba para no tragar, no debía tragar ni una sola gota de ese líquido, aunque se asfixiase no tragaría, pero siempre los impulsos vitales ganan a los deseos de no querer realizar alguna acción y Antonio acabó tragando aquel líquido, tras eso Franco le soltó y el de ojos verdes comenzó a dar bocanadas de aire mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas hasta chocar contra el suelo mojándolo.

-Hijo de puta-murmuró

-Si vuelves a desobedecerme será peor-dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse- y no te preocupes yo me encargaré de esos comunistas, aniquilaré ese virus y serás feliz.

-¿aniquilaras?-preguntó deseando que lo que había pensado solo fuese un pensamiento.

-Si-sonrió- ya sabes que a los virus hay que matarlos.

-No serás capaz.

-Mi querido España, yo con estos temas no bromeo, por cierto, en unas horas nos iremos a casa, espero que para entonces sepas respetarme.

Franco abandonó la celda y en ese momento Antonio notó un dolor muy fuerte en las entrañas, como si le estuviesen desgarrando por dentro, notaba la sangre bajar por sus piernas, el líquido que le habían dado estaba haciendo efecto, empezó a retorcerse de dolor, arañando el suelo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba perdiendo su bebe.

No se dio cuenta de que desde la mirilla era observado por unos ojos azules que le miraban retorcerse de dolor, su dueño quería entrar y ayudarle, dejar que se abrazase a él hasta que el dolor pasara. Cerr´´o los ojos y se alejó de allí, lo sentía por España pero era mejor así.

-Esto es lo mejor para él- trató de convencerse Ludwing mientras se dirigía a hablar con su jefe- lo mejor


	12. all my memories

ALL MY MEMORIES

_(Todas mis memorias te mantienen cerca)_

La noche había caído sobre Rusia, en la gran casa Braginski, se podía sentir la soledad, no había nadie salvo el dueño, todas las luces estaban apagadas, únicamente la chimenea de la biblioteca disipaba un poco las tinieblas. En esa estancia, sentado en un sofá mirando a la nada estaba Iván, en una de sus manos sujetaba una botella de Vodka a la que apenas le quedaba un trago, por el suelo había otras dos botellas vacías y una llena a la que le esperaba el mismo destino de las otras.

El ruso dio el último trago a la botella y la tiró al suelo junto con las otras, quería beber más, beber para olvidar sus penas, olvidar que estaba solo, pero su resistencia al alcohol le estaba fastidiando los planes

Cogió la botella llena y comenzó a beberla, quería olvidar que había perdido a España, olvidar que el de ojos verdes ya no estaba ahí con él.

_En este mundo tú intentas_

_No dejarme atrás sola_

_No hay otra manera_

_Rogaré a los dioses: déjenlo quedarse_

Iván se sentía solo y decepcionado, no había podido proteger a España, se le habían llevado de su lado, se sentía tan vacío sin el hispano con él.

_Las memorias facilitan el dolor adentro_

_Ahora yo se por que_

Recordó esos seis meses mientras daba un trago largo a la botella, se le desgarraba el corazón, estaba sintiendo un dolor que nunca había sentido, al menos no en tal magnitud.

_Todas mis memorias_

_Te mantienen cerca_

_Es todo sobre nosotros_

_Imagínate que estuvieras aquí_

Iván miró una foto que tenía encima de la chimenea, era suya y de Antonio, Estonia la hizo un día que fueron a pasear por el campo de girasoles, había sido un día grandioso, su mano en lazada con la del español, su cálida sonrisa descongelando el corazón eslavo.

_Todas mis memorias_

_Te mantiene cerca_

_Los susurros silenciosos_

_Las lágrimas silenciosas_

Se secó una escurridiza lágrima, dolía demasiado no tener ala español cerca, quería abrazarlo, estrecharle entre sus brazos de manera protectora y besarle como si no hubiera mañana. Pero no podía ser, su jefe no había aprobado su relación con el hispano en ningún momento

-Un estorbo menos- había dicho cuando se enteró de la desaparición del español.

_Me hiciste prometer que intentaría_

_Encontrar mi camino final en esta vida_

_Espero que este ausente_

Sintió ira, sabía que tenía que avanzar, Antonio estaba ahora en el bando alemán, con el bando fascista, cambiaría y acabaría odiándole como todos los demás.

_Dame una muestra de que estas bien_

_Me recuerda otra vez_

_Es digno de todo_

_Entonces puedo ir a casa_

Se sorprendió al dase cuenta de que no le importaba mucho que le odiase, lo único que quería era verle bien, sin heridas, sin cicatrices abiertas, son sangre cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, sin el rostro demacrado por el dolor y las noches sin dormir, aunque fuese en brazos de otra nación, si el de ojos esmeralda estaba bien, él también lo estaría.

_Todas mis memorias_

_Te mantienen cerca_

_Es todo sobre nosotros_

_Imagínate que estuvieras aquí_

_Todas mis memorias te mantienen cerca_

_Los susurros silenciosos_

_Las lágrimas silenciosas_

Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos amatistas, ¿a quién quería engañar?, no soportaría ver a su sol en brazos de otra naciones odiándolo, sería demasiado para su ya herido corazón, sabía que mataría a aquel que osase tocar a su hispano, Antonio era suyo.

Odiaba ser un país, si no lo fuese viajaría hasta Antonio y se lo llevaría con él a algún lugar lejano, lejos de todo y de todos donde formarían una familia feliz.

La ira le recorrió el cuerpo y lanzó la botella a la chimenea haciendo que el fuego creciese tras un pequeño estallido gracias al alcohol, respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, pero no podía, en sus retinas se dibujaba la imagen de Antonio y el sentados ante la chimenea, abrazados o con el hispano tocando una canción con su guitarra.

_Juntos en todas esas memorias_

_Veo tu sonrisa_

Todos sus momentos felices habían sido junto al chico de ojos esmeralda, su sonrisa radiante, blanca como la nieve que tanto odiaba, se veía tan nítida en su mente, ¿de verdad tenía que pasar página?, ¿de verdad tenía que olvidar todo lo bonito que le había pasado junto al chico de ojos esmeralda?, ¿tenía que hacer caso a su jefe esta vez también?

"Has de olvidarle, a estas alturas a España le habrán lavado el cerebro y no querrá verte más, te odiará Iván y lo hará por el resto de sus días, por que habrá olvidado todos los momentos que habéis pasado juntos, olvidará tus besos tus caricias y tus abrazos"

Las palabras de Stalin se calvaban en su alma como miles de flechas ardiendo, no podía creer que Antonio fuese a olvidar todo, por que Antonio le amaba de verdad y se lo había demostrado, y ese sentimiento era demasiado fuerte como para que se rompiese por unas ideas.

-Nosotros seremos la excepción a la regla de que el amor no es para siempre- pensó- por que yo te amaré hasta el resto de mis días-miró al techo- y en cuanto pueda te salvaré de las garras de Alemania, convenceré a Iossif de ir a por ti y volveremos a estar juntos siempre-miró la foto, la sonrisa tierna de España que estaba entre sus brazos, una sonrisa dedicada a él- solo aguanta Toño, pronto te recuperaré.

Iván juró que recuperaría al sol de su vida, no se conformaría solo con recordar los besos, las caricias, las sonrisa, no los guardaría en el fondo de su mente como su jamás hubiesen existido, no haría caso a Stalin, no pasaría página, no olvidaría, recuperaría a su Antonio y serían felices como las parejas de los cuentos que había oído contar al español a sus niños durante los bombardeos para calmarles y que no tuviesen miedo.

Ellos también tendrían su final feliz

_Todos los momentos que llevo a cabo querido_

_Cariño tu sabes, te amo hasta el final de los tiempos_


	13. New depresive start

NEW DEPRESIVE START

_( amanecía en el pueblo, la aurora asomaba lejana y siniestra en este nuevo comienzo)_

Amanecía en Madrid, tendido sobre la cama se encontraba Antonio, incapaz de moverse a causa de las altas fiebres que le acosaban, su pecho canela estaba descubierto, mostrando sus recientes heridas hechas por los hombres de su jefe o por este mismo, estaban tardando mucho en cerrar por lo que Antonio dedujo que no cerrarían, eran profundas, muy profundas y no cerrarían así como así.

Sus ojos verdes esmeralda habían perdido su brillo debido a su enfermedad, la cual se agravaba con las acciones represivas de su nuevo jefe, no se encontraba bien, se quería morir.

Nuevas arcadas le sobrevinieron, se levanto con dificultad notando como la sangre salía de sus heridas, manchándole, manchando el suelo, deseó que nada de esto hubiese pasado, deseó estar en Rusia con Iván, no estar en su casa medio muerto, por que así se sentía, medio muerto. Hizo caso omiso a la sangre, fue al baño y vomitó.

Acido, su vomito sabía a acido por que no tenía nada en el estómago, por que además de vomitar lo que comía, pasaba hambre, toda la clase media de su país pasaba hambre, no tenían apenas dinero, la comida era cara y loa que daban con la cartilla de racionamiento muchas veces era insuficiente.

"ni un hogar sin lumbre, ni un español sin pan" el lema propagandístico del dictador se hizo presente en su mente, no pudo evitar reír irónicamente.

-Lo está cumpliendo-ironizó- por los cojones lo está cumpliendo, maldito hijo de perra.

Volvió a vomitar, le dolía todo el cuerpo con cada arcada, sobretodo su estómago vacío, Franco había reducido drásticamente su alimentación hasta que dejase de decir que amaba al ruso, pensaba matarlo de hambre si no renunciaba a sus sentimientos por el eslavo.

Pan y agua, a pan y agua llevaba Antonio desde que regresó a su casa, algunas veces su nueva doncella, una veinteañera llamada Lorena Arias, conseguía darle algo con el pan, un trozo de tomate o un poco de pollo, el de ojos esmeralda tenía aprecio a esa chiquilla que era tan amable y buena con él, pero su hubiera podido elegir hubiera querido a Marta, su anterior doncella enterrada en el cementerio de la Almudena.

-Marta- murmuró.

Iba a hacer un año desde que hubiese muerto la joven en aquel tiroteo, un año del cual solo había sido feliz el tiempo que había estado con Iván, hacía mas de un año que su guerra había terminado y ahora el resto de países se batían en los campos de batalla, si el pudiera también iría a luchar en contra de Alemania, le haría pagar por entregarle a Franco arrebatándole la felicidad. Lucharía al lado de Francia, el cual también había sido derrotado, al lado de Inglaterra, el cual no podía hacer mucho pues le habían cortado todas las vías de entrada al continente y si participase, pues debido a un pacto no participaba, ayudaría a Iván, aunque sabía que era imposible, si llegaba a participar lo haría en el bando de Alemania, lo único bueno sería que seguramente su amigo Gilbert, al cual habían golpeado por ir a avisarle, estaría en el frente con él, aunque lo dudaba.

Tiró de la cadena y sus jugos gástricos se fueron por el desagüe, no se encontraba bien, nada bien, pero tenía que recomponerse, su hermano mayor vendría a visitarle, lo único bueno de tener a Franco de jefe era que Salazar permitía a Paulo visitarle de vez en cuando; no quería que el ibero mayor se preocupase más de lo que ya estaba, las últimas dos veces que había venido no habían podido hacer muchas cosas pues el menor guardaba reposo tras una paliza propinada por su jefe. Trataría de sonreír a su hermano como su llevase una máscara para no preocuparle, para que creyese que estaba bien como estaba, aunque en verdad se estuviese muriendo y quisiese llorar hasta quedarse seco. Solo esperaba que la máscara funcionase con su hermano.

La fiebre iba en aumento, lo sabía, lo notaba, se puso en pue apoyándose en el lavabo, odiaba estar enfermo, peor lo que más odiaba era que su enfermedad afectase a los que le rodeaban. Le dio un fuerte mareo, su mano resbaló del apoyo y calló al suelo, su cabeza tocóel frío mármol, pudo escuchar dos pares de pasos apurado, maldijo por lo bajo, su hermano ya había llegado.

-¡Señorito Antonio!

-¡Irmao!

Y mientras ayudaban al español a levantar amanecía en Madrid, la aurora asomaba lejana y siniestra por los cristales de la casa de España, no aquella ya no era su casa, España ya no reconocía su casa


	14. Dead will

DEAD WILL

(_Mi voluntad se ha muerto una noche de luna, en que era muy hermosos no pensar ni querer. Mi ideal es tenderme sin ilusión alguna, de cuando en cuando un beso y un nombre de mujer)_

**23 de Octubre de 1940**

SE encontraba mal, se encontraba peor que otras veces y el traqueteo del tren no le ayuda a sentirse mejor, sentado en el compartimento de un tren que se dirige a la Francia ocupada se encontraban Antonio, su jefe el general Francisco Franco que hablaba animadamente con Serrano Suñer, su ministro de asuntos exteriores y cuñado; van a Hendaya una cuidad francesa a hablar con Adolf Hitler, el jefe de Alemania, para discutir sobre si debe o no debe entrar en la guerra; por eso el jefe ha dado bien de comer a su nación, le ha dado un filete con patatas y Antonio siente que los va a vomitar.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó el Barón de las Torres, el intérprete que viajaba al lado de médico de España que apretaba los puños con ira al ver así a su nación- parece mareado.

-Creo que me ha sentado algo mal-dice tratando de sonreír

-¿te tomaste la pastilla que te di?- preguntó el doctor y Antonio asintió- luego te daré otra.

Antonio volvió a asentir mientras notaba la mirada de Franco en él, sentía miedo, ese hombre le daba mucho miedo, evita girarse y encararle mirándole a los ojos, mantuvo la vista en el médico que le miraba frustrado, si pudiera el Don Martín, que así se llama el médico, mataría a Franco por tener así a España, Antonio lo sabía y sabía que si no lo hacía era por que la pequeña Natalia, la hija del amable doctor, está presa en la prisión de Ventas y que Franco podría mandarla a fusilar. Ambos eran sumisos por que tenían miedo a ese hombre y a las acciones que podía llevar a cabo contra ellos y su familia.

Por fin llegaron a Hendaya y bajaron del tren, Antonio bajó tras su jefe ayudado por el doctor que temía que su nación se cayese y se abriese la cabeza con las vías del tren. AL llegar al andén Antonio vio a Alemania, sus ojos azules le recorrieron de arriba abajo viendo el precario estado del hispano con un poco de culpabilidad que se vio reflejada en sus ojos. Al lado de este se encontraba Adolf Hitler que saludó a Franco como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, Antonio también le saludó fingiendo una sonrisa, ¡como le gustaría arrancarle el brazo de cuajo a ese enano!. Un abrazo sorprendió al de ojos verdes, Prusia también estaba allí y no pudo evitar rodear a su amigo con sus brazos olvidando mantener la compostura, Antonio también le abrazó, ocultando el rostro en el hombro del albino.

-Me alegra verte Spanien- dijo tras separarse.

- y yo de verte a ti.

El de ojos rojos miró fijamente a su amigo, no le gustó lo que vio, su amigo estaba muy delgado y pálido, tenía grandes ojeras bajo los ojos y las piernas le temblaban como su no pudiesen sostenerle y en cualquier momento fuesen a hacerle caer, ni siquiera le gustaba su sonrisa, no era sincera; para Prusia, aquel que tenía delante suya no era el Antonio que conocía.

-Vamos dentro- dijo Hitler señalando un coche-salón- tenemos cosas importantes que decidir.

Entraron en el coche-salón sentándose los españoles a un lado de la gran mesa y los alemanes al otro.

-Dime España, ¿cómo es tu situación ahora?-inquirió el füther

Gilbert vio como su amigo se tensaba y miraba a su jefe de reojo mientras Franco le miraba atentamente. "haber que dices" le dijo Franco con la mirada, el de ojos rojos vio como su amigo temblaba un poco y una sonrisa falsa volvía a su rostro.

-Muy buena herr Füther -miente- el generalísimo me trata muy bien, me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo horribles que son los comunistas-se sentía mal- de que hay que acabar con ellos, él me ha hecho darme cuenta de mi erro, me ha salvado- comenzaron las arcadas- lo siento los viajes en tren me sientan fatal.

España se levantó y abandonó la sala con la mano en la boca para evitar que el vómito se escapase, tras él sale el doctor apurado y tras este Prusia que solo había venido para ver a Antonio y darle un cosa.

En le baño España vomitaba mientras a su lado el médico buscaba en su maletín los medicamentos para su nación.

-Voy a hablar con Franco, esto no puede seguir así-le dijo el médico- necesitas comer bien.

-Y él te dirá que comeré bien cuando me deshaga de mis sentimientos por Iván- le dijo riendo amargamente- y tú sabes tan bien como yo que eso no pasará.

-Morirás si sigues así- dijo mientras le ponía una mano en la frente- te ha vuelto a subir la fiebre- se puso a preparar una inyección.

-¿has visto como he mentido al füter?-se rio sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras tendía su brazo al doctor.

-Si, lo he visto-suspiró- te ha dolido decir eso de malditos comunistas, ¿verdad?.

-Si- respondió con simpleza- pero tenía que decirlo, si no lo hubiera hecho ya sabes que…

-Si, ahora mismo te estaría volviendo a vendar alguna de tus heridas- respondió inyectándole el antibiótico- espero que te baje la fiebre.

Prusia entró en ese momento al baño y se sentó al lado de Antonio tomándole la mano libre, se sentía muy culpable por ver a su amigo así.

-Perdóname Toño, fue culpa mía-dijo no soy nada awesome.

-No fue culpa tuya Gilbo-dijo sonriéndole- era algo que tenía que pasar, y si eres awesome-rio- corriste conmigo a la espalda y me protegiste de tus propios hombres, si eso no es ser awesome que baje Dios y lo vea.

El doctor Martín miró a su nación que apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del albino.

-Tengo algo para ti-le dijo y sacó un sobre color sepia del interior de su chaqueta azul- toma

-¿para mi?-inquirió Antonio cogiendo el sobre y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver el sello que cerraba la carta, una hoz y un martillo- ¿es de…?- no se atrevió a decir el nombre.

-Ábrelo

Con premura Antonio la abrió sacando un par de folios doblados, el corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer la caligrafía de Iván, abrazó a Gilbert, le dio las gracias comenzó a leer.

Iván le contaba que estaba bien, ocupado invadiendo países, que su jefe seguía igual que siempre, haciéndole trabajar demasiado. Le decía que le echaba de menos, que no había dia que no pensase en él, que no recordase todo lo que vivieron juntos y que por mucho que le diga a su jefe no iba a pasar página.

"_Antonio quiero verte, quiero verte. Te amo Antonio. _

_Iván Braginski"_

Si saberlo se puso a llorar de alegría, Iván no le olvidaba, le seguía queriendo, él también quería verle, le echaba tanto de menos.

Ludwing llegó cuando Antonio volvía a abrazarse a su hermano llorando, su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo, frágil como si fuese a romperse. Alemania quería entrar y acercarse al español, igual que la vez que le vio retorcerse de dolor en aquella celda, pero no lo hico, esperó hasta que el español dejase de llorar y entonces entró.

-¿cómo te encuentras?-preguntó.

-Perfectamente

-¿quieres que vallamos a tomar algo?

-No-dijo- mi jefe se enfa… se preocupará si no vuelvo.

-España, ¿de verdad tu jefe te trata bien?- Antonio no respondió-¿España?

-¿Puedo decirte algo que no transcienda más allá de estas paredes?-el rubio asintió- Mi gente está pasando hambre, muchos están presos y otros son asesinados, no puedo expresarme libremente a riesgo de que me peguen una paliza si lo hago. Yo no he podido elegir este gobierno, por tanto no soy feliz, en cambio tu si has podido-España se levantó y le miró a los ojos- dime Alemania, ¿eres feliz sabiendo lo que hace tu jefe y a lo que me has condenado?

España y el doctor se marcharon dejando a los dos alemanes solos con sus pensamientos.

-¿de verdad hice lo correcto?-se preguntó el rubio sin recibir respuesta


	15. feliz navidad

Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve de exámenes

FELIZ NAVIDAD

(_La nieve caía y junto a ella cayeron mis deseos cumplidos)_

Era navidad, las calles de Madrid estaban llenas de nueve, Lorena Ariane, la sirvienta de España, caminaba alzando las rodillas, tratando de evitar que su falda se moje más de lo necesario. Sus pálidas mejillas estaban teñidas de un adorable sonrojo a causa del frío, tiene las manos y los pies helados, ¡como odia el invierno!. Lorena miró al cielo y vio caer la nieve mientras trataba de buscar algo de calor frotándose los brazos, tenía que darse prisa en llegar, por que su señorito y el hermano de este la esperaban para cenar, por que ellos querían cenar con ella y ella gustosa aceptó, además tenían , entre el portugués y ella, una sorpresa para el español.

Mientras caminaba Lorena pensaba en su familia, ella no era un chica de sangre puramente española, su madre era una intelectual rusa que había huido del país en tiempos del zar Nicolás II, conociendo a su padre durante su exilio en Suiza el cual había ido allí a visitra a un amigo. A Lorena le encantaba recordar la historia de sus padres, era muy bonita, suspiró, los echaba tanto de menos, su madre había muerto en la guerra civil de un disparo en el pecho y a su padre se le habían llevado a dar el paseo caundo Franco llegó al poder. Lorena piensa en los momentos que pasaron juntos y que siempre estarán guardados en su corazón, pero sonrió al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, España estaba con ella, aunque sabe que el de ojos esmeralda preferiría su predecesora, la tal Marta, a la que iba a a ver una vez al mes dejando una flor blanca en su tumba, si no fuera por que sabía que su señorito amaba a otra nación, pensaría que estaba enamorado de esa mujer.

-Pobre señor España- murmuró, y murmuró por miedo a que la oigan, por que a ella no la mataron como hicieron con su padre, por ella supo callar y su padre no, ella se salvó y acabó sirviendo en la casa del joven enfermo que era su país.

Tropezó con una piedra y casi se cae, logró recomponer el equilibrio antes de que se golpease contra el suelo, pero su falda se mojó demasiado haciendo que murmurase unas maldiciones contra la piedra antes de volver a caminar agarrando fuertemente su toquilla que cubre su dorado cabello para que no se moje con la nieve. Caminaba ahora sin alzar las rodillas, ya le daba igual, ya estaba mojada su falda nueva, la falda que le costó hacer tres días, una falda gris en la que ha bordado dos flores unidas por un lazo para lucirla ante su señorito, para que Antonio le dijese que estaba guapa, por que a ella le gustaría que el de ojo esmeralda le dijese que estaba guapa de verdad, por eso esas navidades se había arreglado, se había puesto su falda nueva y un jersey con algo de escote, se ha recogido el pelo en un moño y se ha pintado los labios.

Nota como alguien se acerca a ella, la adelantó y se paró obligándola a ella a hacer lo mismo, Lorena se fijó en ese hombre, era mucho más alto que ella, viste un abrigo negro, cuyo cuello esta en alto y un gorro del mismo color bien calado.

-¿podría decirme la hora?-preguntó el hombre y mientras ella agacha la cabeza para mirar la hora en el reloj que heredó de su difunto padre el hombre se acercó a su oído y realizó otra pregunta- ¿Qué me dices si te digo que tengo que ir de compras?

-Que no te olvides de los huevos y los tomates- respondió ella automáticamente para luego sonreír.

Volvió a caminar esta vez agarrada del brazo del aquel hombre, fingiendo que son hermanos hasta llegar a casa del hispano que estaba custodiada por dos guardias civiles que la miraron por encima del hombro antes de desearla unas felices fiestas antes de que la pareja se adentrase en la finca de la casa hispana tras explicar que aquel que la acompañaba era su hermano.

Llamo a la puerta y fue Paulo quien abrió, sonriendo ampliamente al ver al hombre, le invitó a pasar y llamó a su hermano menor.

-Tonio ven, que ya ha venido Lorena- dijo mientras los otros se quitaban los abrigos y los colgaban en un perchero.

-Seguro que viene guapísima- dijo el menor saliendo a recibirla.

Se quedó helado al ver a la persona qu acompañaba a Marta, su corazón se paró unos instantes para luego empezar a latir desenfrenado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Iván-murmuró sin creérselo del todo.

-_Privet_ mi sol- saludó el eslavo.

Sin dudarlo un momento Antonio corrió a los brazos de su amor que le estrechó contra si, recordando como era tenerle entre sus brazos. Paulo pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lorena que miraba la escena enternecida, su señorito se veía tan feliz en brazos del gigante euroasiático, tan diferente a como había estado todos esos meses.

-Te extrañé Ivi

-Y yo a ti mi sol- le dijo antes de unir sus labios en un beso

Haber comenzamos con las aclaraciones.

Durante el reinado del zar Nicolás II ( los zares son como los reyes pero en Rusia), muchos intelectuales emigraron a otros países, he puesto Suiza pues fue donde estuvo la mayoría del tiempo Lennin.

EL paseo era como se llamaba en España a la recogida de gente que iba a ser fusilada, esto consistía en que un buen día unos guardias civiles llamaban a la puerta de tu casa y te decían que te iba a llevar a dar un paseo ( de ahí el nombre) y luego te llevaban a un descampado y te fusilaban con otras personas o te pegaban un tiro simplemente.


	16. bloody smile

Lamento el retraso, aqui os dejo la continuación

Bloody Smile

_( mientras mi sonrisa se cubre de sangre no puedo dejar de pensar en ti)_

Paseaba Francisco Franco por su despacho, sus manos se retorcían y enlazaban nerviosas, aunque no tenía por que, su país era muy fácil de controlar, y más desde que tenía soldados alemanes dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para que la voluntad del dicatador fuese cumplida, siempre y cuando esta casase con las directrices dadas por Hitler. Sobre la mesa de su escritorio había una carta abierta cuyo remite tenía el símbolo de la esbástica nazi, era una carta de el füther, donde le anunciaba al dicatador hispano algo muy divertido, y ese algo era el inicio de "la Operción Barba roja", es decir, el ataque a la Unión Soviética había comnezado, y el füther reclamaba la ayuda española en dicha acción. Franco se relamió los labios, era hora de devolverle a ruso el daño hecho, y ¿que mejor manera que enviar a Antonio al frente?, sería divertido ver la cara que pondría el de ojos verdes al saber que tendría que atacar al eslavo, al cual serguía amando.  
>-Será divertido - pensó.<br>Antonio entro poco depsués al despacho apoyado en uno de los guardias civiles que le habían sacado a rastras de su casa justo cuando estaba a punto de ganar a Portugal a una partida de ajedrez, tenía un disparo en la pierna, cerca del que recibió en Portugal hacía ahora tres años.  
>-Tube que dispararle señor-se escusó el hombre soltando a España que se agarró a una silla para no caer- no quería venir.<br>-No pasa nada-dijo mirando a España que trataba de ponerse recto son apoyar peso en la pierna herida- España

- ¿si generalísmo?-preguntó habiendo conseguido ponerse recto- ¿mando llamar?  
>-sientate- ordenó señalando la silla que había usado Antonio como apoyo- es una orden<p>

Antonio se sentó, notaba la sangre bajarle por la pierna calándole el pantalón, no era nada agradable, franco comenzó a pasearse por detras del hispano, poniendo muy nervioso al hispano de ojos verdes.  
>-bien, no me andare con rodeos-comenzó el dictador- como bien sabes, estas bajo el control alemán, eso ocasiona que debemos responder a sus llamadas de ayuda enviando soldados donde y cuando lo requieran-Antonio asintió sabiendo un poco por donde iban los tiros.<br>- ¿a quien ha atacado para que necestie nuestra ayuda?-preguntó sin ganas- acaso quiere que vallamos a por los ingleses?-preguntó esperanzado, enfrentarse a Arthur ser a lo único bueno que podría pasarle en esos momentos, bueno, obviando el hecho de la muerte de su, para nada querido por él, jefe.  
>-No, -sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los verdes de España, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa que hizo temblar a Antonio- Alemania ha atacado a la URSS<p>

-Iván- fue lo único que pensó Atnonio mientras notaba la ira recorrer cada parte de su ser- pero eso no puede ser, tenían un pacto, ¡tenían un pacto de no agrsión!-bramó recibiendo una bofetada de su jefe, no soportaba que le gritasen.  
>-guardate esa ira para el campo de batalla la vas a necesitar para matar rusos.-le dijo<p>

Anotnio notó como sus ojos se empañaban, quería llorar, sentía tanta ira, tanta frustración, no quería atacar a Iván, no atacar a a la persona que más quería, jamás, antes muerto. "no" quería decir, pero se mordío los labios, por que sabía que si lo decía, que si se negaba, pasaría algo terrible. Pero...  
>-no- se ecapó de sus labios y franco detuvo su paseo.<br>-¿Que has dicho?-preguntó Franco a pesar de que lo había oido..silencio-¿Que has dicho España?  
>-no-repitió Antonio con los ojos cerrados-no, no no y no-abrió los ojos que mostraban un brillo rojizo que cada vez iba en aumento mientras se clavaban en los ojos del dicatador- ¡no atacaré a Iván!<br>Franco le agarró por los pelos de la coronilla, no debía tener piedad con los que le desobedecían, aprobechó que el hispano estaba debil y enfermo y lo tiró al suelo, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía su país en los labios. Los golpes se sucedieron uno a uno, la sangre comenzó a salir de la boca hispana que seguía curbada en una sonrisa mancahdo la alfombra de carmesí.  
>A pesar de los golpes la sonrisa hispana no se borraba, y el rojo de sus ojos era cada vez más grande, si la cosa seguía así su "otro yo", ese que guardaba dentro de si desde hacía años, saldría.<br>-Puto comunista- le insultó- escoria roja.  
>Al de ojos verdes le dió igual siguió sonriendo, dejando poco a poco el control a su "otro yo" el cual llevaba tiempo queriendo volver a la acción.<br>-Atacarás Rusia-  
>-No- volvió a decir y los golpes volvieron a lloverle-<br>Mientras le golpeaban crey ver a iván, con su sonrisa de niño, no le atacaría, le amaba demasiado y saberse causante de parte de su dolor sería demasiado. Cerró los ojos y le vio, esa persona que era como él, pero no era él, sonriendo, extendiendo su mano hacia él con una sonrisa.  
><em>"dejame el cotnrol"<em>  
>Dentro de su cabeza Antonio sonrió mientras sus ojos se volvían completamente rojos.<br>Franco dejo de golpearle y se dispuso a salir de su despacho, no sin antes dar la orden de seguir apalizando al hispano a los dos guardias civiles y a unos soldados alemanes que custodiaban la puerta de su despacho, él tenía que hacer otras cosas.  
>-demostradle lo que pasa por desobedecer- dijo antes de salir.<br>Los soldados y guardias civiles miraron a la nación tendida en el suelo y sonrieron, poco les duró la sonrisa, solo unos segundos, segundos en los que tardó la nación en abrir sus ojos que ya no eran dos perfectas esmeraldas, sino dos rubies rojos como la sangre y brillantes como el sol.  
>los gritos se hicieron presentes en la sala, haciendo que Franco volviese a toda velocidad a su despacho encontrándose con una horripilante escena, España estaba en pie, herido, manchado tanto de sangre suya como de agena, agarrando por los brazos, tirando hacia atras de ellos con la pierna derecha sobre la espalda del guardia civil que gritaba de dolor, el resto estaban muertos, cuviertos de sangre. Franco tembló al reconocer a "ese España", tenía miedo, por primera vez tenía miedo de su país. Retrocedió, tenía que calmar a España, debía hacerle volver a obedecer.<br>-Da igual el España que sea, ambos tiene el mismo punto débil.-pensó.  
>Mientras en el despacho el España de ojos rojos se divertía torturando a ese guardia civil, el cual era, casualmente el que le había disparado. Reía mientras el otro gemía de dolor.<br>-España, sueltale-eschuchó ordenar a Franco desde la entrada del despacho- es una orden

-Tú a mi no me mandas, el gran Imperio no recibe ordenes de nadie-dijo estirando más los brazos del guardia- y menos un enano bajito con bigote

-España, si no le sueltas, hare daño a Paulo- los ojos rojos se contralleeron de la sorpresa al ver a su hermano amordazado con algunas heridas.  
>-Paulo- dijo sin soltar los brazos del hombre.<br>-sueltale-dijo franco sacando su pistola del cinto y apoyando el cañon en la sien del luso- o mato a tu hermano aquí y ahora.  
>-no serás capaz- dijo respirando agitado, no soportar a perder a la única familia que el quedaba.<br>- ¿que no?-rió el dictador quitando el seguro a la pistola- sueltale

-Anto-dijo el protugues firme, no tenía miedo- no te dejes someter

Pero para su sorpresa Antonio soltó al soldado, no sin antes romperle sendos brazos del tirón, el crack de los huesos al romperse resonó en la sala, al igual que los gritos de dolor del guardia civil.  
>-suelta a Paulo, ahora-ordenó mientras sus ojos volvían a recuperar su verde característico, el miedo de ver a Paulo muerto le hicieron volver al interior de Antonio.<br>-primero promete que iras a luchar a Rusia o mato a tu hermano- ordenó sin quitar la pistola de la sien portuguesa.  
>Unos minutos después los íberos salían del despacho de Franco cogidos de la mano, disfrutando del que podía ser el último paseo que tomasen en mucho tiempo, pues el menor partiría hacia el frente ruso en unos pocos días.<p> 


	17. and the snow turns red

And the snow turns red

_( Y la nieve se tornó roja bajo el peso de los cuerpos de los caídos)_

La batalla en el frente ruso estaba por comenzar, bien armado y esperando al enemigo estaba el ejército rojo, al frente de este Iván Braginski oteaba el blanco horizonte, la tierra estaba cubierta de nieve, eso haría dificultosa la batalla, sería difícil avanzar o incluso retirarse.

La verdad es que a Iván le extrañaba esa batalla, aunque no demasiado, había firmado un pacto de no agresión con Alemania, pero el alemán lo había roto, si España estuviese ahí le restregaría por la cara que se lo había dicho. Pero en esos momentos a Rusia no le importaba, por que el alemán había cometido una gran equivocación al tratar de invadirle, por que era bien sabido que si te metías con Rusia acabarías mal, y más si este te la tiene jurada desde hace años por quitarle a lo que más ama y entregárselo al enemigo.

-Se acercan- escuchó decir a uno de sus hombres

Alzó su vista violeta y los vio salir de entre los árboles blancos, un grupo de soldados que avanzaba con paso firme, sin temblar ni siquiera por el frío. Iván iba a dar la orden de disparar cuando se dio cuenta de algo, aquellos que avanzaban no eran alemanes, no llevaban el uniforme militar alemán, los germanos venían detrás de estos, sorprendidos por la marcha de aquellos que estaban usando como carnada, una carnada formada por…

-Ispanshi-murmuró Rusia dolorosamente sorprendido.

El joven de ojos violetas no se lo quería creer, ¿Qué diablos hacían allí los españoles si no era su guerra?, aunque bien mirado, era normal que estuviesen allí, eran una conquista alemana gobernada por un tirano amigo de Hitler, lo lógico era que el alemán pidiese soldados de apoyo en forma de compensación.

El grito de uno de sus soldados le hizo reaccionar, pero no sirvió de nada cuando le vio, pues en seguida notó como algo se moría en su interior, allí, avanzando contra ellos, con paso firme y decidido mientras sostenía el fusil entre sus manos, estaba España, Antonio, su Antonio le estaba atacando.

-Ordenes- pidió un soldado soviético, los españoles, que parecían salidos del infierno, se les echaban encima y su jefe no hacía nada-órdenes señor

Para cuando quiso reaccionar ya era tarde, los españoles les habían alcanzado y ni él ni sus hombres se habían atrevido a disparar. Su mirada violeta se cruzó con la verde rojiza del español y no pudo evitar temblar, esa mirada no era la de su dulce Antonio, esa mirada era la del mismísimo demonio, fría y cortante, no había sonrisa en el rostro hispano, rojo por el frío y un aura negra salía del cuerpo canela, mas, por unos instantes Iván pudo ver una sonrisa tierna en el rostro del que amaba, instantes que tardó Antonio en girarse hacia los alemanes al igual que sus hombres.

-¡Apunten!-gritó y se escuchó a los hispanos cargar.

-No será capaz-pensaron los alemanes con perfecta sincronización

-Antonio…

-Esto es por mi gente-pensó-¡Fuego!-y el sonido de los disparos inundó el aire

Solo Dios sabía quien estaba más sorprendido, si Ludwing al ver como su aliado y país capturado se pasaba al bando contrario o Rusia que veía la traición del hispano que ponía en peligro su integridad física. Una cosa era clara, Alemania estaba furioso, muy furioso.

-¡Angreifen!-bramó el germano

Iván vio como los alemanes empezaban a disparar, su furia aumentó al ver como una bala pasaba rozando la cabeza de Antonio, una bala salida del fusil de Ludwing.

-A no, eso si que no-dijo disparando él también- ¡atakovatʹ!

-No tengáis piedad camaradas-España se lanzó a por un alemán al que partió el cuello de un golpe de fusil mientras sus se volvían del color de la sangre que ahora cubría la nieve y su voz se volvía tenebrosa, como la del diablo- que ninguna habéis de recibir

La batalla era sangrienta, la nieve blanca y pura se teñía del rojo de la sangre de los caídos. Iván vio a Alemania dar la orden de retirada y él y sus hombres huyeron, vio a sus hombres abrazarse con los hispanos supervivientes celebrando la victoria y agradeciéndoles la ayuda, pero faltaba alguien en esa escena, miró a todos lados buscando a Antonio, ¿Dónde se había metido?, le había perdido de vista cuando se lanzó al ataque.

-Señor Antonio aguante-escuchó decir a alguien en español- vamos no se duerma.

Rusia se acercó hasta donde sonaban las voces y su corazón se paró unos instantes, tirado en la nieve, machándola de sangre estaba Antonio, con los ojos verdes del todo y un disparo en el estómago dado a quemarropa. El soldado español, un joven de cabello negro y varaba de tres días, trataba inútilmente de taponar la herida con sus manos, alzó su vista negra a ver a Iván acercarse.

-Señor Rusia, ayuda- pidió en un precario ruso.

-Vete a la unidad médica-dijo viendo la herida que el joven tenía en el brazo- esto…

-Jordi-dijo levantándose.

-Esta bien Jordi, yo llevaré a Ispaniya

El soldado asintió y se marchó de allí dejando sola a la pareja, el eslavo se agachó y miró la herida de Antonio que a duras penas se mantenía consciente, no supo cuando empezó a ver borroso, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba llorando. Una mano cálida le acarició el rostro con dulzura.

-Ivi, n-no llores-dijo Antonio- estoy bien.

-No mientas, no estas bien Antonio

-No te preocupes- tenía sueño, los sentidos se le estaban embotando por al pérdida de sangre y la fiebre empezaba a subir- pronto estaré bien.

-No hables como si te fueras a morir- le riñó mientras le cogía como si fuera una princesa-no te dejaré morir mi sol, tápate la herida.

Antonio asintió y se llevó las manos a la herida, tenía mucho sueño, le costaba respirar y tenía frío, mucho frío, ni siquiera el calor del cuerpo del eslavo lograba calentarlo, ¿sería eso lo que se sentía al morir?

-Ivi, si por lo que sea, no salgo de esta-dijo como pudo- quiero que liberes a mi pueblo de Franco y a mi hermano de Salazar-le costaba respirar- además olvídame, busca otra persona-le acarició el rostro manchándolo de sangre- se feliz, por que tú me has hecho muy feliz a mi, te amo Ivi-sus ojos se cerraban- mas que a nada.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, agarró a Iván del cuello y le besó en los labios, fue un beso cálido que se fue apagando. Iván notó la calidez febril del rostro hispano antes de que este le soltase y cayese como muerto entre sus brazos.

Corrió como alama que lleva el diablo con el cuerpo de su sol en brazos, notando como la vida del país del sol se escapaba, abandonaba a su dueño al igual que un día el eterno sol abandono su imperio, lenta y agónicamente.

-Dios, no te lo lleves-rogó Iván tras entregar a Antonio a sus médicos, mientras estos le curaban- no te lo lleves, y si te lo has llevado ya devuélvemelo-los soldados veían la desesperación de la nación.

-En verdad el destino es asqueroso-musitó Jordi que tenía el brazo vendado y la mano de un soldado eslavo sobre su hombro-te da algo para luego arrancártelo de las manos.

-Da-asintió el soldado.

-No me quites a la única persona que me ama-rogó escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

Al cabo de varias horas el médico salió de la tienda, un médico que parecía más viejo y cansado que cuando entró con el hispano.

-¿Cómo está?

-Está dormido, le hemos puesto sangre y le hemos inyectado antibióticos, si sobrevive será un milagro-le dijo dejándose caer en la nieve, necesitaba sentarse-tiene signos de inanición, como su no hubiera comido decentemente en meses, además de una fuerte fiebre que estamos tratando de controlar.

-¿puedo verle?-el médico asintió

Entró Rusia a la pequeña tienda usada como quirófano improvisado, en el centró estaba Antonio dormido, su piel estaba muy pálida, más de lo que recordaba, le tocó la frente con delicadeza y tuvo que apartar la mano, ardía.

Iván alzo la gruesa sábana que cubría el cuerpo del hispano y vio con horror que tenía todo el torso vendado, más no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Iván, sino el inicio de una vendaje en la pierna. Destapó por completo a Antonio y vio la herida que tenía en la pierna, le quitó la venda y pasó la mano por ella haciendo que el hispano se tensase en sueños, era una herida de bala y era reciente.

-Seguro que Franco tiene algo que ver-


	18. war night

WAR NIGHT

(_y la noche cayó sobre el campo de batalla, mientras la luna bañaba con sus rayos, los cuerpos de los amantes)_

Alemania estaba furioso, muy furioso, su hermano mayor le miraba pasear por la sala mascullando maldiciones hacia el hispano. Gilbert suspiró, ya le había advertido que de alguna forma España se vengaría, que iba obligado y que tenía "algo" en su interior que se volvía muy fuerte con el odio.

-Tienes suerte de que no haya estallado-le dijo el mayor sincero-hubiera sido peor, España es muy peligroso en las distancias cortas-le miró serio- y mas cuando sus ojos se vuelven rojos-pensó temblando cual flan.

El alemán menor le miró irónico, ya lo sabía, había visto al hispano partirle el cuello de un golpe a uno de sus hombres cuando este se acercó demasiado y como a otro le rebanaba el cuello con un cuchillo, pero aun así Ludwing no entendía a que se refería su hermano cuando decía eso de "estallar", por lo que se lo preguntó.

-No quieras saberlo West-el albino tembló inconscientemente al recordar algunos acontecimientos del pasado, sobretodo uno en especial.

_Flash back_

_El campo lleno de sangre con una montaña llena de cadáveres, el olor a sangre y pólvora, el crepitar de las llamas y los gemidos de la gente, eso era lo que había en aquel lugar. Cansado tras derrotar a un soldado austriaco Prusia alzó la cabeza, para llamar a uno de sus aliados que combatía un poco más delante que él._

_-España- le llamó y lo que vio le dejó estático._

_España estaba sobre una pila de cadáveres mientras se enfrentaba a una tanda de soldados ingleses que no tardaron en caer, decapitados por el hacha hispana. Gilbert sintió miedo, mucho miedo de ver a su amigo con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro cubierto de sangre, los ojos desorbitados y de un profundo color rojo que brillaba gracias a las llamas que le rodeaban._

_Flash back end_

Alemania suspiró y se acercó a la puerta del cuarto, tenía que irse a ver a su jefe y a ciertos prisioneros.

-Espero que tu amigo no se atreva a aparecer-dijo ciñéndose la pistola que colgaba de su cinto- si lo hace, que se atenga a las consecuencias.

-West, no digas tonterías, por favor-el albino se levantó y le abrazó con fuerza- deja ya esta guerra, ¡acabarás como Francia en tiempos de Napoleón!

-Nein-dijo sin separarse- yo ganaré, esas ratas comunistas no me ganaran, soy de la raza aria, la mejor raza por excelencia, la raza superior

-¿pero tu te estás oyendo?-inquirió atónito, ese no era su hermano menor- Hitler te está metiendo muchas mierdas en la cabeza, West por Dios…

-Hermano, lo siento, pero es lo que debo hacer-dijo separándose de él y saliendo del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Gilbert vio a Ludwing salir y cuando las puertas se cerraron se dejó caer en una silla cubriéndose la cara con las manos, ¿en que clase de monstruo había convertido ese hombre a su hermano?, ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto?.

-Ese no es mi pequeño West-se dijo mientras trataba de que las lágrimas no saliesen de sus ojos- no permitiré que Toño acabe como él-se dijo antes de levantarse e ir a por sus hombres.

Mientras la noche había caído, en el campamento ruso españoles y eslavos se turnaban para montar guardias mientras los jefes de ambos estaban en la tienda médica, uno incosciente y el otro velando por él.

Iván se encontraba sentado en la cama con Antonio, le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza, la fiebre había remitido hacia unas horas, despertaría dentro de poco.

-Debí haberme quedado contigo en vez de ir a Polonia-dijo triste o haberte traído conmigo en navidades, no debí dejarte ahí, mi sol

-Fui yo quien te dijo que no me llevases- dijo Antonio débilmente abriendo los ojos- Hola Ivi

-Mi sol-dijo besándole con suavidad-¿Cómo estas?

-Ahora me encuentro mejor-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se apartaba un poco dejándole tumbarse a su lado- gracias por cuidarme

-Nyet, gracias a ti por ayudarme, eso hubiera sido un baño de sangre rusa sin vuestra ayuda-dijo mientras se tumbaba y le abrazaba.

-No podía permitir que te hiciesen más daño-dijo acariciándole el rostro.

El rubio le apegó aún más a él estrechando aún más el abrazo, le había extrañado tanto desde que se viesen en navidades del año pasado, pensar que casi le perdía, le hacía sentirse muy mal. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes mientras sus rostros se acercaban, sus alientos se entremezclaban, hasta que por fin el contacto se hizo presente, se besaron con ternura, transmitiendo todo lo que sentían, las ganas que habían tenido de estar el uno junto a otro. El beso se fue transformando a uno más pasional, la lengua eslava recorría la cavidad española, degustándola, guardando en su memoria el sabor.

A partir de hay todo fueron manos, besos, suspiros, caricias, todo repartido con dulzura y amor. La luz de la luna llena impactó en el interior de la tienda, iluminando las figuras de Iván y Antonio que se unían en un solo ser, demostrando que, en tiempos de guerra, odio y muerte, también pude haber amor.

-Te amo Ivi-dijo Antonio cuando terminaron y el ruso le envolvió con su largos brazos, pegándole mucho a él.-te amo mucho

Iván le respondió con un beso, mientras le apegaba más aun a él de manera protectora, ambos sabían que esa situación no podía durar mucho Antonio tenía que regresar a su casa en breve, aunque lo que en verdad quería era quedarse con Iván, pero ante todo eran países y su deber en esos momentos era separarse.

-Iré a por ti, cuando todo esto acabe, iré a por ti, te lo juro-dijo Iván en un susurro- rescataré a mis hermanas y a los bálticos, acabare con Alemania e iré a por ti.

-Espera-dijo España cayendo en la cuenta de algo- ¿has dicho salvar a tus hermanas y a los bálticos?

-Da, Alemania los capturó cuando me invadió, creo que se los ha llevado a Alemania

-No lo creo-dijo España pensando en algo- estoy seguro de que están aquí.

En la mente de España se dibujó un barracón en uno de los pueblos que habían invadido, un barracón muy vigilado y que era el único al que él no había podido tener acceso.


	19. i will protect you

I WILL PROTECT YOU

_(Incluso si mi cuerpo se ha roto, muy lejos del cielo rojo, aunque es un mundo sin esperanzas, te amo, por siempre y para siempre)_

El alba llegó al frente ruso, por la blanca nieve caminaban cuatro personas, dos eslavos y dos hispanos, llegaron hasta la orilla de un lago helado tras atravesar un bosque, al otro lado estaba el pueblo que hacía varias semanas había sido tomado por los alemanes, pueblo que algunas tropas alemanas usaban como base militar. Antonio recordaba que en uno de los barracones, el número siete para ser más concretos, Alemania no le había permitido ni acercarse a pesar de que el alemán entraba bastante, además de que era el más custodiado.

-Entonces yo voy primero- dijo Antonio guardándose una pistola en el cinto- me cargo al guardia y vienes tu Iván

-Sigo pensando en que deberías volverte al campamento-le dijo el eslavo más grande- yo puedo hacerlo solo.

-No lo dudo, pero hay algo en mi que clama venganza-le sonrió- además, también son mi familia.

Iván suspiro cansado, si no fuese por que sabía que Antonio se enfadaría le habría dejado inconsciente de un golpe de tubería y hubiera ido él solo.

-¿estáis preparados?-inquirió Jordi

-Si, Jordi, tu y Alexei cubridnos desde aquí, tengo la sensación de que va a ser una huida un tanto movidita.

-Da, no se preocupe-dijo el soldado eslavo.

Antonio e Iván se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron un poco, era hora de ponerse en marcha.

Albert Dusseldorf estaba haciendo guardia ante las puertas del pueblo mientras el resot de sus compañeros descansaban tras una ardua batalla. Albert oteó el horizonte y le vio, un soldado vestido con un abrigo ruso se acercaba hacia él con velocidad, comenzó a disparar haciendo que varios de sus compañeros saliesen a ver que pasaba. Sorpresa grande fue la suya al ver como el cuerpo inerte de Albert caía al suelo con una bala entre ceja u ceja. La mirada de su asesino les heló la sangre, una mirada rubí fría y cortante que destilaba odio puro, una sonrisa sádica surcaba el moreno rostro manchado de sangre, aquel hombre era una criatra del aerno, un demonio que los aniquilaría a todos.

-Hora de jugar-dijo el demonio español empezando a matar soldados mientras Iván llegaba a ayudarle, no permitiría que hirieran a su sol.

La sangre cubrió la nieve tiñéndola de un color carmesí que encantaba a ese Antonio y a Iván, pero sobretodo a l primero que a cada soldado que mataba ampliaba su sonrisa, le encantaba el olor de la sangre mezclada con la pólvora, el sonido de los cuerpos caer y el último aliento siendo exhalado. ¡Dios, todo eso para él era como el mejor de los orgasmos!.

-Toño, vamos-apremió Iván tras matar a otro soldado- hay que darse prisa.

-Ya voy-dijo tras disparar a otro soldado.

Comenzaron a correr hacia el barracón número siete, sería cuestión de tiempo que Alemania y Prusia llegasen con refuerzos, Iván abrió la puerta comenzando a disparar mientras Antonio se colaba con unas dagas, regalo de Paulo antes de partir, en cada mano con las que decapitaba a los soldados, llegando a lanzar incluso varias de ellas.

-Hermano-dijeron Ucrania y Belarrus, las cuales estaban dentro de una jaula con los bálticos.

Antonio corrió hasta la jaula cubierto por Iván, sonriendo de manera amplia cuando un soldado cometió un gravísimo error… ponerse en su camino. La cabeza del soldado cayó al suelo separada de su cuerpo asustando a los encerrados.

-Vamos hay que irse- apremió Antonio mientras su color de ojos volvía a ser el de siempre- venga.

Los prisioneros no perdieron el tiempo, obviando el miedo y la felicidad que sentían al ver al hispano sano y salvo, empezaron a correr. Iván iba a la cabeza, seguido por sus hermanas, los bálticos y España , el cual cerraba la huida.

-Venga rápido-apremió el eslavo, Alemania había llegado con refuerzos y les disparaban.

Iván silbó con fuerza, Jordi y Alexei salieron de su escondite y empezaron a dispara a los alemanes, Antonio notó como le tiraban al suelo.

-Bastardo español-dijo la voz de Alemania

_Cuando de repente paro de caminar y cierro mis ojos_

_Tú figura flotando desaparece…_

_Si sólo puedo estar a tu lado, estoy bien sólo con eso_

_Ahora… me duele el corazón en un azulado por estar separado_

Iván por su parte no se había enterado de nada, solo cuando puso a sus hermanas a salvo se dio cuenta de que faltaba Antonio. Le vio a lo lejos, él y Alemania estaban luchando, tenía que ir a ayudarle, no podía volver a perderlo.

_Me diste calidez y ni siquiera sabía nada_

_Te pusiste en riesgo y me protegiste_

Por que Antonio le hacía sentir una calidez inexplicable con cada sonrisa, con cada palabra dedicada a él, se había puesto en riesgo por él en el campo de batalla, le había ayudado a pesar de todo. Le había protegido.

-Voy a ayudarle- anunció, pero sus hermanas le sujetaron con fuerza, aquello era una locura- soltadme

_Estuve caminando sola_

_Pero tú cambiaste mi fría_

_Forma de vivir Incluso ahora está distante_

_Estoy nostálgica y solitaria_

_Siempre siempre quería encontrarte_

_Estaba buscándote_

_En el atardecer de aquel día_

-Iván no-dijo Yekaterina llorando- hay que irse, los alemanes se acercan, nos pillaran.

-No voy a dejarle aquí- dijo tratando de zafarse. No podía, no podía dejar a Antonio allí, tenía que ayudarle, le daba igual, no podía dejarle ir ahora que se habían encontrado otra vez.

Siempre se sentía perdido cuando Antonio no estaba con él, le buscaba siempre en todos los atardeceres, por que Antonio era un sol, era su sol, el más brillante de todos.

-Hermano, por favor- rogó Natalya.

-Nyet-se zafó y echó a correr- ¡Ispaniya!

_Este momento yo voy a protegerte_

_Sólo porque ese pensamiento me cambió_

_Cuando te encontré en un lugar perdido_

_Yo no era lo que tú conocías…_

-Hola Alemania- Antonio se giró y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara al rubio quitándoselo de encima, tenía que ir con Iván.

-Ah no, tu no vas a ningún lado-dijo golpeándole de vuelta al español partiéndole el labio.

-Acabas de cometer un grave error Alemania-dijo con voz tenebrosa mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

La pelea dio comienzo, los golpes iban y venían entre ambas naciones que cada vez estaban más agotadas. Antonio se encontraba muy débil, se le habían reabierto las heridas y estaba agotado, iba a perder, Alemania le atraparía, veía a sus hombres acercarse comandados por Prusia, le capturaría y sería devuelto a su casa donde Franco le mataría de una paliza mientras Iván seguía sufriendo por culpa de Alemania que le seguría atacando.

No lo permitiría, él protegería a Iván

_Este medio de mi cuerpo era_

_Mecánico con 0 y 1_

_Incluso si te siento_

_No puedo tocarte_

_Incluso si te amo o estoy enamorada de ti_

_Estoy segura de que no se volverá realidad por siempre_

-Estúpido Antonio-dijo el alemán furioso, también estaba agotado y herido, no aguantaría mucho-me traicionaste.

-Me entregaste a Franco-le recriminó mientras palpaba algo dentro de uno de sus bolsillos- él me lo ha arrebatado todo, iba a tener un hijo, iba a ser feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo-Alemania se sentía culpable, muy culpable por eso-pero tu y tu jefe me lo arrebatasteis todo-sacó la mano del bolsillo y Alemania retrocedió asustado, Antonio le miró divertido.

-España, suelta esa granada-ordenó señalando la granada de mano que el hispano sostenía.

_Yo sé eso_

_Sólo quiero protegerte_

-¿Qué pasa Alemania?-le miró con tristeza infinita- ¿tienes miedo a la muerte?, yo no, ¿sabes por que?

-¡Ispaniya!-el grito de Iván le hizo girarse un poco a mirar a su pareja una lágrima le bajó por la mejilla, solo quería protegerle, era la única manera.

-Spagne nein-dijo Alemania viendo como España le quitaba el seguro a la granada y la tiraba entre ambos

_Este cuerpo se estaba distorsionando_

_Me abrazaste fuerte_

_Sonreíste diciendo "Te amo"_

_Tu también lloraste_

-Porque llevo tres años muerto- cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras lloraba- Te amo Iván

Iván vio la lágrima de España y aceleró, tenía que llegar con él, unos segundos después se escuchó una fuerte explosión, las llamas tragaron a ambas naciones que habían peleado cuerpo a cuerpo y la onda expansiva expulsó a Iván varios metros más lejos hacia atrás, Su cabeza golpeó contra una piedra con mucha fuerza haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

-Mi sol se ha apagado-fue lo último que pensó entre lágrimas antes de caer inconsciente

_Aunque mi camino es espinoso_

_Me gusta, me gusta, lo amo_

_Te protegeré_

No notó como unos brazos le levantaban y se le llevaban, no escuchó los disparos, ni el llanto de Jordi que era agarrado por Alexei para que no se lanzase cual Kamikaze contra los alemanes. Tampoco vio a Gilbert caer al suelo llorando abrazándose a si mismo mientras llamaba a su hermano y a su amigo, tampoco lloró hasta que horas después despertó y le dijeron que no habían hallado rastro del cuerpo de español.

-Lo único que hemos encontrado es esto- un soldado sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco que le fue tendido a Iván, en su interior estaba la cruz dorada de España,- Los siento

Iván tonmo la cadena entre sus manos para luego ponérsela, ese día hizo una promesa, ganaría esa guerra, lo haría por su sol.

_Incluso si mi cuerpo se ha roto_

_Muy lejos del cielo rojo_

_Aunque es un mundo sin esperanzas_

_Te amo_

_Por siempre y para siempre_


	20. And the light turns dark

And the light turns dark

_( y la luz desapareció en el mismo momento en que abrió los ojos)_

Se encontraba cansado, le costaba respirar, todo el cuerpo le dolía horrores, trató de moverse, pero no podía, dolía demasiado.

-Vamos otra vez- se dijo pero nada, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

Escuchaba varias voces a lo lejos, en un principió no las reconoció, pero tras escuchar unos insultos en un idioma que reconocería hasta en el fin del mundo, lo hizo y no supo si aliviarse o ponerse nervioso al saber donde estaba.

-Il meu irmano despertará-escuchó decir a Paulo con la voz temblorosa, ¿estaba llorando?- ya lo verá.

Algo se removió en el interior de Antonio, no quería oir a su hermano llorar, quería oírle reñir, verle sonreír, quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que no llorase.

-Vamos Antonio-se dijo- venga, vamos muévete, habla- con mucho esfuerzo logró mover un brazo, tratando de alzarlo a pesar del dolor-Pau-paulo-llamó con la voz seca- pau

-Antonio- escuchó los pasos apresurados del portugués- irmao-sus manos tomaron la inmóvil del menor- ¡doctor venga.!-gritó

-Pau…¿estás llorando?-inquirió sin abrir los ojos.

-Solo de alegría-respondió el portugués viendo como el hispano abría los ojos, esos ojos verdes y brillantes que el portugués tanto había deseado ver los últimos meses- has estado inconsciente dos meses.

-¿dos meses?-inquirió- ¿e Iván?

-Sigue en guerra y lo esta pasando mal-dijo Paulo mirando a otro lado- pero no te preocupes, seguro que gana.-le volvió a mirar sonriéndole.

-Ya lo se, Ivi es muy fuerte-sonrió algo triste, como desearía haber podido acabar con alemán- por cierto Pau, ¿puedes alzar las persianas?, es que no veo un pimiento con esta oscuridad-el agarre de Paulo comenzó a flaquear, Antonio no supo por que-¿pau?

-Anto-la voz de Paulo tembló- las persianas están alzadas.

Silencio, un silencio se instauró en la habitación entre los dos íberos, un silencio roto por dos pares de pasos que subían apurados las escaleras, en unos segundos se escuchó la puerta abrirse y golpear la pared.

-¡Señorito!-gritó Lorena entrando al cuarto seguida del doctor.-señorito

Antonio se encontró entonces entre los brazos de su criada que le abrazaba a liviada, ya pensaba que no despertaría nunca, él también la abrazó sin poder evitar ponerse a llorar. Paulo se acercó a la puerta con la cara llena de ira, quería matar alemanes, necesitaba desfogarse.

-¿señorito, qué le pasa?-preguntó Lorena preocupada mirando a Paulo.

-Señor España, ¿Qué pasa?-inquirió también el médico

-No ve-dijo Paulo con la voz temblorosa por el llanto contenido y la ira- esta ciego

-¿Qué?-Lorena miró a su señorito incrédula, no podía ser.

-Estoy ciego Lorena.-reafirmó España mientras el médico se acercaba a revisarle

En otra habitación Paulo se desahogaba con los muebles, les pegaba patadas y puñetazos o incluso los tiraba unos contra otro, se sentía muy frustrado y furioso, cosa que había demostrado al golpear al soldado alemán que se había acercado a la habitación hispana, sabía que no tenía que haber dejado ir a Antonio a Rusia, sabía que debía haberse cambiado por él y haber ido en su lugar.

Al cabo de un tiempo la puerta del cuartó sonó y el médico asomó su cabeza por la puerta viendo el destrozo.

-Señor Portugal- le llamó el médico- cálmese.

-¿¡que me calme!, ¿¡que me calme!-gritó irónico mirando al doctor- el meu irmao se ha quedado ciego joder- golpeó una silla haciéndola volar.

-Ya lo se, seguramente el golpe que se dio contra el hielo de la superficie del lago le provocó algún daño en las conexiones neuronales-el anciano doctor recogió la silla y tomó asiento- era una de las posibilidades que te comenté que podían ocurrir si despertaba.

-Quería no creerle doctor-admitió Paulo mientras se derrumba en una silla- pero algo se podrá hacer, Antonio no puede quedarse sin ver el sol, es su vida.

-Lo mejor de momento es esperar, tengamos en cuenta de que acaba de despertar después de dos mese, hay que dar gracias a que este vivo, la gente norma no suele sobrevivir a las explosiones tan cercanas

-Mi hermano es fuerte, no se dejaría morir así como así-suspiró y muró a los ojos al doctor- doctor Martín, ¿usted cree que vuelva a ver? – el anciano médico suspiro

-Eso creo-dijo apoyando los codos en sus muslos y la cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas- pero necesitaría llevármelo a la clínica, aquí solo he podido hacerle un chequeo.

-Me quedaré aquí con el, Salazar no se negará-Paulo se reclinó sobre la silla, seguro de que su dictador no le negaría el quedarse con Antonio- además le tengo que hacer moverse-rio un poco- de tanto tiempo en la cama, está echando tripa-rio

El médico sin embargo no acompaño su risa, se quedó callado mirando al luso reír.

-Paco, tengo la sensación de que me ocultas algo-le miró serio y preocupado-¿hay algo más que deba saber?

-Paulo-el portugués tembló, que le llamase por su nombre era un mal augurio- no estoy seguro, tendría que comprobarlo mejor, llamar a mi esposa y que ella mirase, que es la que entiende sobre estas cosas, pero-tragó duro- creo que tenemos un problema mayor que la ceguera, sobretodo si Franco se entera.

-¿el que?

EL médico se levantó y se acercó a Paulo, le susurró algo al oído, algo que hizo que el portugués perdiese todo el color y empezase a rezar, a pesar de que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, por que las suposiciones del doctor se quedasen en eso, en meras suposiciones


	21. Incomplete

INCOMPLETE

_( he tratado de seguir como si no te hubiera conocido, pero me es imposible)_

La noche había caído en la ciudad de Stalingrado, un grupo de soldados se encontraban apostados dentro de un edificio esperando tener un tiro limpio para matar alemanes esperaba un gripo de soldados del ejercito rojo, el sonido de las bombas y del crepitar de las llamas inundaba toda la ciudad, ese asedio estaba durando demasiado, pero el ejército rojo no iba a ceder.

Apoyado en una pared con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno estaba Rusia, pero un Rusia muy diferente al que todos conocían, ya no sonreía, ni siquiera esa sonrisa infantil y eterna se mostraba en su cara, se había borrado.

_Espacios vacios_

_me llenan de huecos_

_rostros distantes sin ningun lugar a donde ir_

No, Iván ya no sonreía, no lo hacía desde que le dijeron que no habían hallado rastro del cuerpo de Antonio, la tristeza que sentía era demasiada como para ocultarla, tenía que ganar a Alemania, el cual se había librado y seguía vivo. Se sentía tan vacío.

_sin tí, dentro de mí no puedo encontrar ningun descanso_

_donde voy, cualquiera lo sabe..._

Extrañaba tanto a Antonio, demasiado y el pensar que no le volvería a ver le corroía el alma, debió darse cuanta antes de que Alemania le había pillado, debió correr más hacia Antonio, quitarle la granada y marcharse.

Se escuchó una explosión cercana y unos gritos, Iván se encogió de dolor, ya había perdido la cuenta de las personas que habían muerto en aquella batalla, pero eran demasiadas, Alemania se lo iba a pagar.

_Intento salir adelante como si no te hubiera conocido_

_estoy despierto, pero mi mundo esta medio dormido_

_rezo...por este corazón para que deje de estar roto_

_pero sin tí...todo lo que voy a estar es..._

_Incompleto._

Iván metió la mano dentro de su bufanda agarrando la cruz de oro que llevaba al cuello, lo único que le quedaba de su sol, había tratado de seguir adelante, tratar de buscar a otra persona, por ejemplo a China, el cual era su aliado en la guerra y que había sido invadido por su hermano Japón, con el cual Rusia había tenido sus más y sus menos hacia menos de un siglo, pero no le servía, el chino era incapaz de llenar su corazón.

_Unas voces me dicen_

_que debo salir adelante_

_pero estoy nadando_

_en un océano completamente solo_

Todos se lo habían dicho que lo mejor era pasar de página, que tenia que olvidar a España, que su sol ahora mismo no era más que un cuerpo en el fondo de un lago helado, donde supuestamente había caído tras la explosión, le decían que si seguía así acabaría muriendo; pero le daba igual, se sentía muy solo, al menos si moría cabía la posibilidad de que descansasen en el mismo lugar.

_Nena...mi nena_

_esta escrito en tu rostro_

_tu todavía te preguntas_

_si cometimos un gran error_

EL eslavo suspiró, daría todo su imperio por volver a ver a Antonio sonriéndole cálidamente, solo Dios sabía cuanto le extrañaba y cuanto odiaba a Alemania, no solo por matar a su gente y secuestrar a sus hermanos, sino por que no se había estado quieto, si no hubiera invadido España y hubiese puesto a Franco al frente de dicha nación, si no le hubiese atacado, él ahora estaría feliz en su casa con su español disfrutando de ese pequeño hiperactivo o esa pequeña encantadora que lamentablemente no había llegado a ver la luz de ese mundo y seguramente esperando al segundo.

_Intento salir adelante como si no te hubiera conocido_

_estoy despierto, pero mi mundo esta medio dormido_

_rezo...por este corazón para que deje de estar roto_

_pero sin tí...todo lo que voy a estar es..._

_Incompleto._

Daba igual lo que hubiera intentado, nada servía, incluso había tratado de salir con Yao, habían incluso llegado a anexionarse, pero no era lo mismo, él quería a España, Yao solo era un mero juguete, alguien con quien desahogarse, mero sexo y ganas de unirle a su ideología comunista, no había amor, pues ese sentimiento se había hundido en aquel lago helado junto al dueño de su corazón

_No quiero arrastrar esto más..pero parece que _

_no puedo dejarte ir_

_no quiero que enfrentes este mundo sola_

_quiero dejarte ir_

Se sentía increíblemente solo, el frío del cual el hispano le había librado con sus sonrisas había vuelto con él con rapidez. Soledad, vacío y frío era lo único que sentía Iván, por eso se juró ganar a Alemania, le había quitado lo único bueno que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Sabía que la venganza no le devolvería a su sol, pero quizás mitigase el dolor y la soledad.

_Intento salir adelante como si no te hubiera conocido_

_estoy despierto, pero mi mundo esta medio dormido_

_rezo...por este corazón para que deje de estar roto_

_pero sin tí...todo lo que voy a estar es..._

_ Incompleto_

-¡Señor Iván!

Iván notó como le empujaban y caía al suelo con algo encima suya, una bala se clavó en el muro donde hacia escasos segundos había estado su cabeza, sobre él estaba Jordi, el soldado español que se había quedado con ellos tras la muerte de su nación, uno de los pocos españoles que había tenido la suerte de no acabar en un gulag.

-¿estás bien Jordi?-inquirió preocupado.

-Si, ¿y usted?-preguntó quitándose de encima bajo la mirada atenta de Alexei, el soldado eslavo que le había ayudado a soportar más o menos la muerte de su nación.

-Da-afirmó mientras se apostaba en el muro y comenzaba a disparar junto a sus soldados.

La ráfaga de los disparos no se hizo esperar, seguida por los gritos de los alemanes, las explosiones se hicieron aún más presentes junto a los gritos y las respuestas rusas. En un momento tras recargar su fusil Iván besó la cruz, buscando la protección de Antonio antes de volver al ataque con una sola idea en mente.

"Alemania no tomará Stalingrado"

La **Batalla de Stalingrado** fue un enorme y sangriento enfrentamiento entre las fuerzas alemanas y los ejércitos soviéticos por la ciudad de Stalingrado, actual Volgogrado entre el 23 de agosto de 1942 y febrero de 1943, durante el transcurso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Con bajas estimadas de tres a cuatro millones de personas, entre soldados de ambos bandos y civiles, la Batalla de Stalingrado es considerada como la más sangrienta en la historia de la humanidad


	22. notices

NOTICES

_(acaricio su vientre con dulzura y empezaron los dolores del parto)_

Paulo miraba a su hermano pequeño dormir, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda negra, recordando a todos que su ceguera persistia, haciendo que Portugal se sintiera culpable, él había jurado a su difunta madre proteger a su hermano y había fallado, daba igual que Antonio le dijese que no era culpa suya, que solo era uno de los efectos de su decisión de tratar de matar a Alemania, el luso tenía ese sentimiento de culpa, pero sobretodo tenía mucha preocupación por cierto hinchamiento, cada vez mayor, en la tripa de menor.  
>Paso la mano por el abultado vientre de Antonio, dentro del cual crecía el futuro o futura imperio ruso-español, su sobrino o sobrina, el cual segun los cálculos de la mujer del doctor nacería al mes siguiente y del cual Paulo se encargaría, en la medida de lo posible, de criar junto a su hermano y junto a cierto prusiano.<br>-Pau, me haces cosquillas-rió Antonio medio dormido esbozando una sonrisa.  
>-Buenos dias Antonio- el portugues beso la mejilla de su hermano y acercando la suya a los labios hispanos-¿que tal dormiste?<br>-Bien, hubo un momento que me desvelé por que el bebe se movía mucho-rió- va a ser un futbolísta por las patadas que da

Paulo acompaño la risa de su hermano meitnras se levantaba y se vestía, mientras Antonio se había puesto de pie y buscaba a tientas su ropa para ponersela, quería sentise independiente, en aquellos meses su hermano no se había despegado de él y prácticamente lo hacía todo por él.

-Toma- el portugues le puso en las manos una camisa recibiendo las gracias del menor- te voy a tener que comprar alguna mas grande para que no se note tanto tu embarazo.

-ya no importa disimularlo-sonrio Antonioo tocandose la hinchada tripa-Franco no le tocara.

Paulo puso su mano sobre la de su hermano notando a su futuro sobrino o sobrina dar una patada, no, Franco no había matado a ese bebe, este podría nacer, ver la luz del sol y algún día conocer a su padre biológico, puesto que habían tenido que mentir diciendo que el padre era prusia, el cual había mentido a todos para librar a su amigo de una paliza, al cual había logrado sacar del lago helado antes de que se congelase y se hundiese en las profundidades de aquella masa de agua helada.

-Cierto-le ayudó a vestirse.

-Me gustaría que Iván le viese nacer-dijo soñador- ya que yo no podre.

-Hermano, ya oíste al doctor, volveras a ver, tus conexiones se van recuperando poco a poco-alentó el mayor- además en caso de que las conexiones no se recuperasen siemrpe nos quedaría la cirugia, pero no creo que llegemos a tal extremo.

-¿tu me diras como es verdad?-pidiio- si esta sanito y completo

-claro que si, ademas, seguro que viene sanito y completo-le acarició la cabeza- sus padres son un antiguo imperio y una potencia actual, si no viene bien es para ir a Dios y decirle cuatro cosas.

-Hablando de Dios-dijo agarrando la mano del luso para ir a desayunar- hoy quiero ir a San Judas Tadeo a rezar.

-¿Hoy tambien?-preguntó confuso, sabía que su hermano era un cristiano bastante devoto, pero últimamente visitaba demasiado la casa de Dios- su fuiste antes de ayer a la Almudena

-Ya pero quiero ir a San judas Tadeo-hizo un mohin- ese santo y yo tenemos yuna deuda pendiente

-Como quieras-suspiró mientras entraba a la cocina donde Lorena estaba preparando el desayuno- Buenos dias Lorena

-Buenos días a los dos-saludó la sirvienta sirviendo dos vasos de café con leche-¿que tal durmieron?

-Bien-sonrió Antonio sentándose y buscando a tientas la mermelada y las tostadas.-¿donde estan los...?

-Tostadas a las tres y mermelada a las cuatro-dijo Paulo mientras tomaba su cafe

Durante esos meses habían desarrollado un método para que Antonio pudiese hacer más cosas por si solo, por ejemplo poner la mesa como si fuese un reloj y diciendo las horas segun estiviera posicionado Antonio. El hispano desayuno charlando con su hermano y su sirvienta tranquilamente, fue cuando estaban recogiendo que llamaron a la puerta y Lorena fue a abrir

-Aqui está por quien llorabais- dijo cierto albino entrando a la cocina

-Gilbert-sonrió Antonio cuando noto los brazos de us amigo rodearle-¿que tal?

-Aqui ando kesese-rio- traigo noticias del frente-dijo cuendo como la cara de Antonio se tornaba en una de preocupación-por cierto que gordito estas, ya apenas puedo rodearte

-Eres un exagerado-rio Antonio- tampoco estoy tan gordo, ¿estoy gordo pau?

-Lo normal en estos casos, creo-se encogio de hombros, lo cierto es que no tenía ni iodea.

-¿te apetece que vallamso a dar un paseo?P-inquirió el labino-te vendrá bien tomar el aire

-Iba a ir con Pau a la iglesia-dijo- pero podemos ir los dos si te parece bien

-Claro kesesese, es bueno que nos vean juntos-d¡jo Gilbert haciendo referencia a los soldados alemanes que inundavan las calles españolas-para redorzar nuestra mentirijilla-añadió acariciando el vientre de su amigo

AL cabo de un rato Paulo vio alejarse a su hermano cogido de la mano de Gilbert, suspiró, solo esperaba que las noticias que diera el albino sobre el frente ruso fuesen buenas, Antonio ya tenía bastantes disgustos encima.

Durante el camino la pareja apenas cruzó palabra, Gilbert le contó que la cosa en Stalingrado estaba complicada, al igual que en otros centros de resitencia rusos, además de que el americano se había unido a la contienda junto a su hermano invisible y les estaban fastidiando bastante.

-Asi que se puede decir que las cosas os pintan bastante mal-dijo Antonio encendiendo deos velas con ayuda de gilbert ante la imagen del santo.

-No lo sabes tu bien-suspiró- la Westmarck empieza a dudar de Hitler-susurró viendo como Antonio rezaba- ese tío da ordenes cada vez más tontas, esta sacrificando a mucha gente allí

-Nunca debisteis atacar a Iván-dijo sentándose en un banco-es imposible invadirle

-Y a ti es imposible mantenerte controlado- hizo referencia a los grupos guerrilleros que seguian luchando en la sombra contra los invasores alemanes- pero mirate, controlado por alemanes-Antonio miró a su amigo esvozando una sonrisa, sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno

-No te confundas amigo mio-le dijo- no estamos controlados, tu ya has visto a los guierrilleros, y mucho menos dominados, simplemente esperamos

-¿a que esperais?

-Al momento justo-dijo-

-¿a que momento?

-cuano los aliados vengan a por mi-susurró- sabes perfectamente que vendran, por eso habéis aumentado al seguridad conmigo, Pau me ha dicho que hay más alemanes que antes, sabeis que vendran a quitar a Franco y que me usaran para liberar más facilmente a Francis.

Gilbert suspiró, su amigo estaba en lo cierto. Le miró bien, sabía que era lo mejor, que su amigo estuviese con los aliados era mejor, se libraria de ese despota que tenía como jefe.

-¿entonces me diras que noticias traes del frente?

-vale, vale-respiró hondo- la batalla en Stalingrado terminó hace un par de dias-le tomó una mano- Rusia ha ganado a West

Antonio se llevó una mano a la boca copnteniendo una risa y su correpsondiente sonrisa de felicidad, bajó esa mano hasta su tripa y la acarició con carilño

-Hijo mío tu padre ha ganado-susurró con dulzura y entonces comenzaron los dolores del parto

Hola a todos me gustaria, como ya casi termineare este fic, hacer una peticion, me gustaria que hicierais un short rusiespa, da igaul de que genero sea, como si quereis hacer un lemon, ayudadnos a que esta pareja extienda su amor

Gracias un saludo


	23. thanks for all

THANKS FOR ALL

_(Gracias a ti, por recordarme que aun sigo siendo humano)_

Cuando Paulo vio llegar a Gilbert corriendo con su hermano entre los brazos aguantando gemidos de dolor se quedó estático durante unos momentos, sin saber que hacer, hasta que el grito de dolor logró salir de los labios del menor de los ibéricos.

-¡Lorena ve a por el mádico corre!-le gritó a la chica que había salido a ver que pasaba-Gilbert lleva a mi hermano a su cuarto y ponle el camison que dejo doña Maruja

Lorena salió corriwendo en busca del doctor y su esposa, corrió todo lo que le dieron las piernas, empujando a algunos transeuntes que la miraban mal e incluso la insultaban, pero ella no escuchaba los insultos ni veía los gestos despectivos que muchas veces los acompañaban, lo único que veía a era a su señorito entre los brazos de Gilbert con cara de dolor y lo único que oía era ese último grito de Antonio y la orden de Paulo con la voz alterada. Cruzó la Puerta del sol y bajó por la calle Arenal hasta llegar a un amplio edificio donde estaba la casa del doctor.

Abrió la pesada puerta del portal y corrió escaleras arribahasta el quinto piso, donde llamó al a puerta de la derecha que era la de la casa del doctor.

-¿Lorena?-inquirió el hombre al ver a la chuca que estaba inclinada hacia delante, sudando, con los cabello desordenados, sus manos estaban apoyadas en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento por la carrera.-¿que pasa?

-El...señorito...esta...de..parto-dijo con la respiración agitada.

-esperame aquí, voy a por mis cosas-dijo el doctor mientras la chica se sentaba en la escalera con la cabeza entre las piernas-¡Maruja!-llamó el médico a su mujer, la cual era comadrona- el señor España esta de parto.

La mujer de avanzada edad dejó de lavar las verduras para la comida, se secó las manos en el delantal de flores que llevababa puesto y salió al pasillo de su casa.

-¿ya?-su marido asintió- pero si aun faltaba un mes

-Ya lo se pero la chiqueta ha venido corriendo a avisarnos-el medico coguió su maletín- date prisa mujer.

-Ya voy- Maruja se quitó el delantal y salió al descansillo de su piso donde una semi recuperada Lorena les esperaba

-Vamonos chiqueta-dijo el hombre tras cerrar la puerta de la casa.

Entonces los tres salieron corriendo hacia la casa hispana.

Mientras en la casa de Antonio este se encontraba tumbado en la cama vestido con un camisón que les había dejado Maruja para cuando fuese a hacer le las revisiones, estaba sudadno mucho y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de calmar el dolor que sentía, dolor que transmitía a su amigo Gilbert que creía que se iba a quedar sin mano por la fuerza con la que la apretaba el hispano, que interiormente deseaba que fuese el Iván el que se la cogiese.

-Du-duele-gimió apretando la mano albina y haciendo que de los ojos rojos se escapasen unas lagrimillas de dolor, definitivamente se iba a quedar sin mano

-Aguanta irmao-Paulo le acarició los cabellos con dulzura-seguro que ya vienen

-Respira hondo Toño kesesesese

Antonio no podía más creía que se iba a morir de dolor, se sentía a morir, no pódía evitar que varias lágrimas se escapasen de esos ojos verdes que abiertos no veían más que oscuridad, unas eran de dolor y optras de impotencia, no podría ver a su futuro hijo o hija nacer.

-Teneis que decirme como es-rogo mientras se arqueaba por el dolor.

-claro que si

Unos pasos acelerados subiendo las escaleras indicaron que aquellos a los que esperaban ya habían llegado, o al menos eso creyeron, por que quine abrió la puerta fue franco, y no venía solo, estaba acompañado por varios soldados alemanes y un par de guardias civiles.

-¡¿que hace usted aquí?-bramó Paulo poniendose entre el dictador y su hermano.

-¿Paulo que pasa?-inquirió con miedo el menor , el agarre de Gilbert se había aumentado considerablemente, ¡Dios, como odiaba no poder ver!

-He venido a ver el nacimiento de la unión entre Prusia y España-dijo el dictador haciendo que la supuesta pareja tragase duro.

Gilbert apretó aun más la mano de Antonio mientras rezaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber por que el bebe se pareciese más a Antonio que a Iván, Antonio por su parte deseaba exactamente los mismo, si la niña o el niño se aprecía al padre Franco se darñia cuenta y lo mataría como había hecho con su hermanito o hermanita no nato.

-Ya estamos aquí-aninció Loerna entrando a la casa- traigo al doc...tor-se quedó callada al ver al dictador alli, miró a Paulo,¿se habría enterado el dictador de que el hijo que Antonio esperaba llevaba sangre comunista?, suspiró de alivio cunado Paulo nego disimuladamente.

-¿por que suspiras chiquilla?-inquirió el dictador mirandola de tal manera que la joven temblo cual hoja al viento.

-Por que he llegado a tiempo generarlisimo- se apresuró a mentir

El medico entro al cuarto con su mujer que rápidamente saco a casi todos del cuarto quedando dentro ella, su marido, el albino y los dos íberos.

-¿Como esta señor España-inquirió la mujer mientras se recogía los cabellos castaños, aunque algo canos en un gracioso moño

-Duele- dijo con una sonrisa que se borro con la siguente contracción

-Voy a tener que ponerte anestesia para la cesarea-avisó el médico

-No me duermas entero- rogó el hispano- quiero oir a mi hija

-Esta bien, sera anestesia local entonces-cedió el doctor.

AL cabo de unas horas la señora Maruja limpiaba en un barreño de agua caliente, traido por lorena a un pequeño bebe mientra el doctor le vendaba la mano a Gilbert, que tenia los dedos rotos.

-Irmao es un niño-dijo Paulo cuando la mujer le tendió al pequeño- un niño muy lindo

-¿esta completito?-inquirió cansado extendiendo las manos para que Paulo depositase en ellas a su bástago el cual sonrio el brazos del hispano.

-que grande es-dijo con una sonrisa, cuantod deseó poder verle- mi niño, ojala pudiera verte-dijo cerrando aquellos ojos que no veían mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de ellos, pero entonces al abrirlos notó como un fogonazo, un resplandor muy grande que le cegó unos momentos para luego permitirle ver- Pau, mi niño es moreno-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-si,¿pero como lo sabes?-inquirió el luso sorprendido

-Por que le estoy viendo-dijo mietnras abrazaba a su niño- estoy viendo a mi hijo

La habitación se llenó de llantos de alegría, Paulo abrazóa su hermano mientras ambos recorrian al pequeño con la mirada, era un niño de piel morena algo más clara que la de su madre, tenía la carita redonda algo sonrosada, el cabello que tenía era castaño chocolate y una de sus manitas estaba cerrada alrrededor del dedeo indice de la mano sana de Gilbert que miraba embobado al pequeño que según él para ser hijo del bastardo ruso era una lindura. El corazón de todos murio y revivio mil veces al ver como esa criaturita abria los ojos, el problema vino cuando se dieron cuenta del color que tenían estos.

-Violetas- murmuró gilbert tragando duro- verdamt secheibe (maldicion), son violetas

-Ha heredado el color de ojos de Rusia-murmuró el luso mirando a su sobrino y luego a su hermano que estaba callado mirando como su pequeño cerraba los ojos quedandose dormidito mientras uno de sus pulgares ela llevado a su boca para ser chupado

-Mi hijo ha naciodo muerto-dijo serio mirando al bebe y luego a los allí presentes- ha nacido muerto ¿estamos?

-¿por que dices eso?, si no es asi- inquirió la doctora

-para que Gilbert se lleve a Kir antes de que Franco lo vea-miró a Gilbert-tienes que llevarle a Rusia con su padre, iván le protegerá.

-No, el niño te necesita toño-dijo Gilbert serio- ya encontraremos el modo de que Franco no se de cuenta

-Se va a dar cuenta-dijo pesimista mirando al niño- y no quiero que mi bebe muera.

-¡Tambien es mi bebe!-bramó el albino despertando al niño que emepzó a gimotear un poco- se queda aquí Toño y yo me quedo con vosotros-suspiró- seremos una familia, me mudaré aquí, no os tocarán-Antonio sonrió agradecido a su amigo, y miró a su bebe que volvia a estar calmadito, sin duda alguna era su réplica exacta- el bebe...

-Kir-le cortó- se llama Kir-besó al pequeño en la frente- Kir Alexander Braginski Fernandez

-Pues Kir, no dejare que le toquen, sois mi familia-besó la fente del bebe- y mi awesome persona os preotegera

-Gracias Gilbo-le abrazó con dulzura-muchas gracias

-No, gracias a ti-pesnó mientras estrechaba al hispano entre sus brazos- gracias por recordarme que sigo siendo humano

* * *

><p>wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii<p>

ya nacio ya nacio

-saca champan y tarta-

hay que celbrarlo, gracais a todso los que habéis hecho rusiespas y los que leeis este fic, os lo agradezco mucho

ahora todos a comer tarta!


	24. two feelings

TWO FEELINGS

(_Ambos querían lo mismo, pero solo uno lo tendría)_

La sala de reuniones de los aliados estaba ocupada por estos y por sus diligentes, se habían reunido para planear algo para acabar definitivamente con los países que formaban el "Eje"

-Propongo un ataque directo a Alemania-dijo Alfred de manera enérgica mientras su jefe le miraba como si estuviese loco.

-TE queda demasiado lejos aru-opinó china jugando con un pandita de peluche.

-Que va, si puedo ir en coche-objetó el americano sacando su "mapa del mundo"

-_Alfred, please, shut up (_Alfred, por favor, callate)-pidió Roosevelt golpeándose la frente con la mano, maldita la hora en la que le tocó dirigir a ese loco.

-_but…_

-América, ni se te ocurra atacar a Alemania, ¿da?-dijo Rusia con su usual sonrisa- él es mio kolkolkolkol

-Me fastidia decir esto, pero creo que Alfred y yo deberíamos liberar a Francia-todos miraron a la silla vacía, la cual había pertenecido al galo que ahora estaba capturado por Alemania y por Vicchi, un gobernante al servicio del régimen nazi- y a _Spain_

Iván se deprimió un poco, quería ser él el que salvase a España, no el americano o el inglés, pero era una realidad que la casa del español le pillaba demasiado lejos.

-Esta bien, pero como hagáis mucho daño a _Ispaniya…-_dejó la frase incompleta mientras un aura negra salía de su cuerpo asustando a casi todos en la sala-además, si pilláis a Franco no lo matéis, dejádmelo a mi

EL aura negra se intensificó alejando a todos, incluido a Stalin. De la nación que ya estaba pensando en que torturas hacerle al dictador hispano; las otras naciones tragaron duro compadeciéndose unos instantes por el dictador, más le valía morir, si Rusia le pillaba seguro que lo mataba cruelmente como a los alemanes que pillaba en el campo de batalla, aquellos que no tenían tiempo a suicidarse.

La reunión se terminó tras dividirse los frentes de batalla y cada nación se fue por su lado, Alfred y Arthur miraban como Iván se iba a acompañado por Yao, el cual trataba de llamar su atención por todos los medios.

-Pobre Yao-suspiró Alfred. Debe ser doloroso para él

-Es lo que conlleva el amor-suspiró el mayor de los dos- sobre todo-miró de reojo al americano- el no correspondido

Por su parte Iván caminaba sin hacer caso al asiático, solo pensaba en terminar pronto con aquella guerra, quería ver a España, ya sabía que estaba vivo, milagrosamente había sobrevivido, un espía ruso se lo había confirmado hacia tan solo un par de semanas y le había entregado una foto que él había partido por la mitad y llevaba siempre en su cartera.

Al salir del edificio y entrar en el coche junto a Stalin sacó su cartera y miró la foto que le entregase su espía, en ella estaba su Antonio sentado en una silla con un pequeño bultito en brazos, un bebe dormido, aquel que le habían dicho ser hijo del que cuidaba de Antonio, aquel al cual había quitado de la foto y había quemado en la chimenea, Prusia. Suspiró, no quería creerlo, pero como la foto era en blanco y negro no podía saber ningún rasgo del pequeño, aún así le dio igual, mataría a Prusia por tocar algo que era propiedad rusa y encima tener un hijo con su hispano, él cuidaría de ese niño, sería un girasol, su girasol rojo.

-Pronto veremos los campos de girasoles juntos-dijo besando la foto antes de guardarla en la cartera.

Tras un largo suspiro se dispuso a mirar por la ventanilla el paisaje que se extendía ante él, lleno de plantas y hermosas flores, cuando terminase todo traería a España y a su hijo allí a pasar un día en familia

-Ganare la guerra-se dijo- lo juro

Mientras en España, más concretamente en casa de Antonio, en el cuarto principal, en la cama de matrimonio, dormían dos personas, Gilbert y Antonio, haciendo la perfecta imagen de pareja de recién casados, el albino tenía abrazado al hispano que le daba la espalda, su pálido brazo reposaba en la cadera de "su esposa" que dormía plácidamente.

Desde hacía cosa de unos meses ambos actuaban como si fuesen una pareja real, se cogían de la mano, se daban algún que otro beso, incluso dormían juntos, pero nunca iban más allá de eso, uno por fidelidad y otro, que aunque lo deseaba, por miedo a las represalias que tendría sobre su persona tocar algo que era propiedad del ruso. Un llanto de bebe resonó en la casa, algo molesto Gilbert abrió los ojos, "su hijo" estaba llorando.

-Ya voy yo-dijo Antonio incorporándose cual resorte y marchando a ver que pasaba con su pequeño.

España llegó en un santiamén a la habitación del niño, era un cuarto bastante amplio con las paredes pintadas con un con un campo de girasoles, uno de los cuales, el más alto era en realidad un girasol de madera donde mediría a Kir haciéndole marcas. En el centro había una cuna de madera donde estaba el bebe lloroso, Antonio se acercó a él y le tomó en brazos comenzando a acunarlo mientras tarareaba una canción y se dirigía a una mecedora que tenía al lado de la ventana, se sentó comenzando a balancearse mientas miraba al niño que tenía en brazos.

Era un niño precioso que medía más que los niños de su edad, claramente tenía la sangre de su padre en las venas, su tono de piel era canela, algo más claro que el de Antonio y su pelo era castaño chocolate como el del hispano del cual sería la copia perfecta si no fuera por esas amatistas bien pulidas y brillantes que tenía por ojos, iguales a los de su padre biológico, con el que algún día se reunirían

Gilbert entró al cuarto ya vestido y algo adormilado se apoyó en le marco de la puerta mirando a su amigo tratando de dormir al pequeño hasta que la comida del bebe estuviese lista. Suspiró hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que aquello que sentía por el hispano era más que una mera amistad, él le quería y le repateaba mucho que el hispano solo le viese como amigo y que para colmo estuviese enamorado hasta las trancas de su mayor enemigo, aún así se contentaba con verle feliz a su lado, con estar con él, fingiendo que eran una pareja, aunque su mayor deseo era que ese fingimiento se volviese una realidad.

-voy a por el desayuno para el pequeño girasol-avisó Gilbert, Antonio le sonrió sin dejar de cantar, Kir miraba a su madre mientras sus ojitos se cerraban

Mientras bajaba Gilbert pensaba en el día que Kir nació y en lo mal que lo pasaron cuando el dicatador entró en el cuarto, la tensión se hizo presente en aquel momentos y más cuando el niño arrebató al bebe de los brazos de su madre que se había negado a dárselo, Antonio aún tenía la cicatriz del labio partido por el guantazo propinado por el dictador. Gilbert recuerda como Antonio temblaba, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre Franco si este le hacía algo al pequeño, dispuesto a salir corriendo aún si se desangraba por la apertura de los puntos de la cesárea, le daba igual lo único que le importó en esos momentos era el bienestar de su hijo. Pero gracias a Dios Franco se tragó la mentira del gen recesivo de los Weillsmith y por el cual el niño tenía los ojos morados, sino ese pequeño hiperactivo no estaría con ellos

Llegó a la cocina donde una ya despierta Lorena preparaba el desayuno para la pareja y el biberón para Kir

-Buenos días señorito Prusia-saludó la joven con una sonrisa-¿Qué tal ha dormido=

-Muy bien kesesesese, hoy Kir no ha llorado hasta hace unos minutos-dijo cogiendo el biberón para llevárselo a Antonio. Me recuerda a West cuando era crio, había días que no pegaba ojo por sus llantos, pero otras noches estaba tan tranquilo

-Echa de menos a su hermano, ¿verdad?-inquirió la joven- debe ser duro no verle por la guerra

-Ese que esta en la guerra no es mi hermano menor-dijo Gilbert mirando la leche del biberón con tristeza- Ese no es mi West, es otra cosa-suspiró.

-Es la personificación de la ideología nazi-dijo Antonio entrando a la cocina con Kir en brazos- es como yo en mis tiempos de Imperio, era la encarnación de la ideología imperial e inquisitorial-le quitó el biberón a Gilbert-cuando todo termine tu hermano volverá a ser el mismo, ya verás.

Gilbert asintió no muy convencido, esperaba que Antonio tuviese razón, que la cosa terminase y a ser posible, aunque eso no lo expresase abiertamente, que su hermano fuese derrotado, quizás así las ideas de una raza superior se le fuesen de la cabeza. Pero que la guerra terminase y encima así, significaría que Antonio volvería a manos del eslavo y él perdería su oportunidad de formar una familia awesome con la persona que amaba, suspiró, lo mejor era aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba al lado del hispano.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos al parque?-propuso mirando como Kir succionaba la leche del biberón con hambre- mi awesome persona quiere jugar con el pequeño girasol

Mientras en otro lugar, al otro lado del océano Atlántico, Alfred F Jones se dirigía junto a su presidente Franklin D Roosevelt a dar las instrucciones de ataque para liberar a España y a Francia, comenzarían por liberar al español, del cual, gracias a cierto infiltrado, sabían que continuaba luchando contra los alemanes con el sistema de guerrillas.

-_Dont worry Spain, the Hero are going to help you ( No te preocupes España, el héroe va a ir a ayudarte)-_se dijo

**Franklin Delano Roosevelt** (Hyde Park(Nueva York), 30 de enero de 1882 — Warm Springs (Georgia), 12 de abril de 1945) fue un político, diplomático y abogado estadounidense, que alcanzó a ejercer como el trigésimo segundo Presidente de los Estados Unidos y ha sido el único en ganar cuatro elecciones presidenciales en esa nación.

De filiación demócrata, inició su carrera política desde muy joven al ganar un escaño en el Senado del Estado de Nueva York y luego pasando a desempeñarse como Secretario de Marina, formando así parte del comité conjunto que constituye a la denominada Secretaría de Defensa de Estados Unidos, posición desde la cual asumió de facto prácticamente todas las funciones, ejerciendo una supremacía respecto a la rama de las Fuerzas Armadas de Estados Unidos, denominada como la Armada de los Estados Unidos, y ejerciendo influencia directa sobre los Marines, la Guardia Costera y en general sobre muchas otras funciones dentro la Secretaría de Defensa, al punto de que durante prácticamente todo su mandato, él ejerció plenitud de facultades al respecto, por encima del Secretario de la Defensa de entonces, quien cumplía apenas con las formalidades y protocolos.

Su brillante carrera política se vio interrumpida por su padecimiento de polio que le significó quedar parcialmente paralítico. Como resultado de esto, Roosevelt se apartó de la escena pública por un tiempo, siendo para muchos este el fin de una brillante carrera, e inclusive, la gran mayoría de las personalidades en la política estadounidense, dieron por sentado que el brillante heredero de la _Dinastía Roosevelt_, no volvería jamás a la política.

La creencia de que no volvería a retornar a la política, se vio desmentida cuando un renovado (aunque aún afectado por la polio) Roosevelt, salió de su retiro para postularse al cargo de Gobernador de Nueva York, ganando la elección con un impresionante éxito, luego de lo cual buscó la nominación demócrata en 1932 para la Presidencia de los Estados Unidos, obteniéndola con bastante facilidad y lanzando así su candidatura.

Su campaña resultó un éxito y Roosevelt fue electo Presidente, cargo para el cual se postularía nuevamente en 1936, 1940 y 1944, ganando en todas ellas, ejerciendo así la presidencia durante un período seguido de más de 12 años, que habrían sido 16, si no fuese por su repentina muerte, en 1945, durante el primer año de su último mandato, falleciendo sobre su escritorio, mientras trabajaba.

Siendo el único presidente capaz de haber conseguido la reelección tres veces seguidas y por lo tanto disponiendo de cuatro mandatos constitucionales, ocupa la posición de ser el presidente más longevo de la Historia de Estados Unidos.

Durante la segunda Guerra mundial el norte de Francia sufrió la ocupación nazi, mientras que en el sur se instauró el régimen de Vicchi, que era aliado alemán.

Entre la ideología nazi, se encontraba la idea de la exaltación de la raza aria (altos, rubios y de ojos azules) como raza superior. Irónicamente Hitler era todo lo contrario a esa idea, era bajito, moreno y de ojos negros.


	25. just free

Hola a todos lamento el retraso, pero estuve demasiado ocupada (quitando que me olvide el cuaderno donde tengo la historia en clase y la pereza que me da pasar a limpio los capítulos). Espero que os guste.

JUST FREE

(_te dije que sería libre)_

-¡Las tropas aliadas están a las puertas de Madrid!-gritó Lorena entrando al cuarto donde su señorito miraba por la ventana con Kir en brazos, estaba preocupado por Gilbert, muy preocupado-¿señorito que hacemos?

-yo voy a salir a buscar a Gilbert-dijo Antonio saliendo del cuarto seguido por Lorena- además tengo que hacer otra cosa

-No puede salir con la que está cayendo-le pidió la joven- la gente está embravecida, no distingue entre amigo y enemigo, pueden dañarle

-no lo harán

-¿y si Franco se entera?-la joven estaba asustada

Se detuvieron ante la puerta del sótano, Antonio le entregó a Kir a Lorena y le miró seriamente, necesitaba que cuidase de Kir y que se quedasen en la casa.

-Lorena ahora vas a ir allí abajo-le dijo- tras la dama de hierro hay un hueco que conduce a un cuarto subterráneo-le besó la frente- escondeos allí hasta que yo vuelva

-venga con nosotros- rogó la chica

-No-dijo firme- mi gente me necesita a su lado, es hora de que los alemanes se larguen de aquí

Besó a su hijo y le acarició la cabecita antes de empujar con suavidad a la chica obligándola a bajar al sótano. Cerró la puerta y salió de la casa, no le fue difícil deshacerse de los soldados alemanes que custodiaban la casa y arrebatarles las armas para después salir corriendo a ayudar a su gente, lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a la prisión y liberar a sus compañeros presos.

La situación en Madrid era caótica, la gente se enfrentaba en las calles, los españoles contrarios a los alemanes salían de sus casas armados, dispuestos a luchar hasta el último aliento.

Antonio corría, notando como poco a poco perdía el control de su cuerpo y sus ojos se volvían rojos, el Imperio español había tomado el control y clamaba sangre, sangre alemana, sangre nazi y fascista, era un hecho, el demonio interior de España había resurgido y estaba listo para la lucha.

-Es hora de recuperar mi libertad

Desde hacía cosa de un mes, poco después de que naciese Kir, América había iniciado junto a su hermano Canadá una ofensiva contra los alemanes que libraría a España del control de estos y de su dictadura. Habían entrado por Finisterre en Galicia y desde allí habían comenzado a avanzar gracias a la ayuda de los guerrilleros, que habían continuado la lucha en las montañas, y a la gente que se les unía contra los germanos, los presos políticos era liberados de las cárceles, los guardias civiles leales al régimen junto a otros soldados leales al dictador, puesto que había gente que habían demostrado ser totalmente contrarios a Franco obligados a aceptar el papel fascista por la seguridad de sus familias y personas queridas, habían sido recluidos en las prisiones junto a los alemanes supervivientes y estaban pendientes de juicio. Las tropas aliadas habían logrado llegar a la capital hispana, mientras tropas inglesas liberaba el sur peninsular, el problema era que Madrid contaba con la mayor concentración de soldados alemanes de toda la península, puesto que si los aliados tomaban la capital habrían ganado.

En la prisión de Ventas un grupo de guerrilleros había logrado entrar, entre ellos se encontraba el doctor Paco Martín, aquel que atendiese junto a su mujer a España durante el parto había ido, fusil en mano, a ayudar a la guerrilla a liberar a los presos entre los cuales se encontraba su hijo Joan.

-¡Joan!-exclamó el doctor al ver a su hijo tras los barrotes de una celda

-padre

EL emotivo reencuentro casi se ve truncado por un soldado alemán que apuntó al doctor, esperando dispararle por la espalda, un disparo resonó en la galería y un cuerpo cayó al suelo. El doctor se giró a tiempo para ver como el cuerpo de aquel soldado caía cual saco de patatas, inerte, tras él, con el cañón de la pistola aún humeante, estaba España, el España de ojos rojos, aquel al que todos temían.

-patético-dijo mirando con asco al cuerpo del alemán y pateándolo- asquerosamente patético-miró al doctor y a su hijo-¿estáis bien?

-si, señor-dijeron los dos y Antonio asintió antes de ir a ayudar a más presos

-Padre, ¿el señor España tenía…

-No es el señor España-dijo el padre liberando a su hijo con rapidez- no al menos el que conocemos, ahora mismo está poseído por su "otro yo", aquel del que solo él conoce el verdadero nombre y el resto lo conocemos como Imperio .

Al cabo de unas horas el ejército alemán se rindió, no tenían más opción que esa, un ejército comandado por Antonio/Imperio les había atacado por la espalda.

-es un placer volver a verte _spain_, -dijo Alfred abrazando al moreno que ya había recuperado su tono de ojos-¿estás bien?

-algo dolorido, pero bien-le sonrió- vuelvo a ser libre.

-_Yes -_ le sonrió- ahora solo queda capturar a franco y todo habrá terminado

-¿no lo habéis capturado?-inquirió Gilbert que estaba atado entre las dos naciones, se quedaría en España custodiado por este.

-No, fuimos a buscarlo pero no estaba-Alfred se encogió de hombros- no sabemos dónde está, _maybe he run away_

Un escalofrío recorrió a los dos miembros del Bad Friends Trio, franco no podía haber huido, la ciudad estaba sitiada, un mal presentimiento, se miraron ambos con miedo, ya sabían dónde estaba el dictador.

-Kir-murmuró España antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa

-¿Kir?-inquirió Alfred mirando a Gilbert que trataba de deshacerse de sus ataduras para seguir a su amigo llegando incluso a sangrase las muñecas-¿Quién es Kir?

-El hijo de Antonio- dijo el albino- Franco lo matará antes de que los aliados le echéis el guante.

Alfed liberó a Gilbert, el cual salió corriendo hacia la casa del hispano seguido por el estadounidense y algunos de sus hombres, solo esperaban llegar a tiempo.

Mientras en la casa hispana, Lorena permanecía oculta en la habitación tras la dama de hierro con Kir en su regazo, el pequeño estaba dormidito abrazado a un pequeño tigre de peluche que le había regalado Gilbert, ajeno al peligro que corría si los encontraba otra persona. Lorena estaba intranquila, deseaba que Antonio llegase y le dijese que todo estaba bien.

Escuchó unos pasos al otro lado, pasos que se acercaban cada vez más y se detenían ante la dama de hierro, sin dudarlo mucho dejó a Kir sobre la cama donde estaban sentados y cogió una barra de metal con firmeza colocándose a un lado de la puerta, dispuesta a golpear a quien pasase

-no tocaran al pequeño-se dijo alzando la barra

En cuanto una cabeza asomó por la puerta ella bajó el arma golpeando la cabeza de aquella persona que cayó redonda al suelo, persona que no era otra que…

-¿señor América?-inquirió mirando al joven que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-valla golpe le has dado-rió España entrando a la habitación cansado, pero con una sonrisa-creo que tardará en despertar

-Señorito-la chica soltó la barra de metal y abrazó al español-lo siento, es que creí que era otra persona

-Has hecho bien-dijo separándose y cogiendo a Kir que se había despertado y miraba al americano desmayado con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué dice eso?-inquirió la muchacha siguiendo a su señorito fuera de la habitación.

-Porque hubiera podido ser ese

Lorena fijo su vista entonces en el hombre bajito y con bigote sentado en el suelo y que miraba a todos con odio infinito

-Franco-dijo la muchacha llevándose una mano a la boca

Antonio se acercó al dictador y le dio una patada en el estómago que le cortó el aliento y le obligó a arquearse. Antonio le miró desde lo alto agarrando bien a Kir

-Por fin me libre de ti, cabrón


	26. Bad notice

Antes de nada, lo siento, lo siento, siento haber tardado tanto en continuar, pero he tenido algunos problemas, pueden odiarme y golpearme, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo que ya tenia escrito desde hace como un año, pero yo y mi pereza se negaron a pasarlo a limpio.

BAD NOTICES

( sentirse tirado, usado, ¿es el sentimiento que quieres transmitirme?)

Estaban reunidos en la casa española en Galicia, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, España y Canadá junto a sus respectivos jefes, siendo que del lado español estaba de nuevo Dolores Ibarruri, la cual había logrado escapar de las garras de Franco al irse a Estados Unidos y había vuelto cuando estos liberaron España, siendo recibida por este con gran alegría, de lado de Estados unidos estaba Roosevelt y del inglés Churchil junto con el primer ministro canadiense Makenzie King que trataba de localizar a su nación.

-Ahora tenemos que decidir que hacemos con Francia- habló Arthur tomando un sorbo de té- ¿ideas?

-Nosotros entraremos por el sur-dijo seriamente el español- pero necesitaremos armas, hemos vaciado los arsenales alemanes, pero aun así no son suficientes como para crear un ejército efectivo.

-Nosotros atacaremos por el norte, quizás por Normandia –habló Churchill- but, tenemos que esperar, nuestra campaña en el norte de África esta dando sus frutos y tenemos que esforzarnos en ella.

-Lo comprendo y esperar también será lo mejor para nosotros- habló la única mujer de la sala- podremos reorganizarnos, hay mucho odio acumulado y temo que esto acabe llevando a una masacre.

-No me extrañaría que el sur de France estuviera más vigilado ahora-expuso Makenzie que ya había logrado ver a su nación- se esperaran un ataque por ahí.

-Esperaremos aunque podríamos avanzar un poco, quizá hasta andorra –propuso Antonio, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, ya no era Antonio, sino el imperio español, el muchacho se inclinó sobre el mapa y señaló el pequeño país que regentaba junto con Francia- Atacando por dos flancos podemos hacer mucho daños, además están ocupados luchando contra Rusia, lo que hacen tres flancos y cuatro con el ya abierto en África.

-¿Qué propones Spain?-habló Roosevelt interesado, pocas veces había visto al español tan centrado.

- Propongo que como bien ha dicho Churchill entréis por Normandía, -la mayoría le miaron como si estuviera loco, Normandía era un paso muy protegido, demasiado- se que es algo suicida si lo hacéis mal, podríais engañarlos, hacer que crean que vais a entrar por otro lado, quizás por el paso de Cale-señaló el paso con el dedo- conozco a Alemania y moverá sus tropas hacia allí, dejando Normandía desprotegido, si entráis por ahí, la batalla estará medio ganada, además hay mucha distancia desde el paso de Cale hasta Normandía, no llegarían a tiempo si os pillasen

-Es una buena idea, el problema es como lo hacemos, no podemos mandar espías ahora –Antonio y Dolores se miraron cómplices- ¿Qué?

-entre vuestras filas, mr Churchill hay un hombre español llamado Garbo ¿verdad?, ese hombre os ayudará, fue condecorado por los alemanes hace nada a pesar de ser un agente, doble-habló la mujer poniéndose bien el moño.- El los engañara

-Me fastidia decir esto, pero sin duda es un buen plan Spain-admitió el cejón mirando al español que había vuelto a sentarse, sus ojos rojos le miraban mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué esperabas?, el imperio que tuve no me lo dieron por mi cara bonita, aunque antes de eso, tengo que recuperar algo – dijo mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la península ibérica, justamente en el país que tenía al este y donde la persona que más quería estaba presa de una dictadura.

-¿Hablas de paulo?-inquirió Alfred viendo como la mirada del imperio español se volvía algo melancólica

-Efectivamente, no pienso dejarle más tiempo en manos de ese hombre- habló fríamente mientras sacaba un cuchillo y lo lanzaba al mapa clavándolo justo en Lisboa- atacaré Lisboa, solo yo he sido capaz de invadir a mi hermano y solo yo será el que le invada-sonrió sádicamente- aunque me cueste la vida, Paulo volverá a mi.

-Volver a ti, significa que también sea de Rusia –habló Canadá recibiendo la mirada del Imperio español que bien hubiera podido matar antes de que el rojo desapareciese y se transformase en un verde triste.

-Iván…-murmuró España tristemente, había esperado poder ver al ruso en aquella reunión y se había llevado un buen chasco al ver que no había sido así- ¿Cómo está?

-El ruso, pues bien –habló Arthur temblando nerviosamente, en aquella sala todos salvo el español sabían algo del eslavo – luchando

-Luchando y follandose a China, bueno ya no por que van a tener un bebe –habló el americano ganándose una mirada matadora de toda la sala que le obligó a esconderse bajo una silla para evitar que Roosevelt le arrancase la cabeza de una colleja.

-…ya veo –murmuró Antonio levantándose de su silla y marchando hacia fuera- lo siento, necesito tomar el aire.

-América eres imbécil-escupió Canadá antes de salir en busca del español.

Mientras España caminaba por los pasillos lentamente, mientras una pregunta se formulaba en su mente. ¿acasi Iván ya no le quería?, ¿acaso le habría sustituido por el chino?, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero de ser así su mundo se venía abajo


	27. Liberando lo que es mio

Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve demasiado ocupada con otras cosas, solo queda un capitulo para terminar este fic, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que lo habeis seguido. sin mas dilacion el capitulo.

Los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen, sin embargo el dark spain que aparece si, si alguna vez quiern usarlo por favor comuniquenlo.

Dark Spain= Dario Fernandez Carriedo

Liberando lo que es mio

_( no se quien reira el ultimo , pero te aseguro que no seras tu)_

Era la tarde mas tensa que Paulo había pasado en su vida, el cuerpo le temblaba entero, y sentía bastante dolor, no solo por las palizas recibidas por Salazar, que hasta solo hace cinco minutos le había estado golpeando con fuerza en todo el cuerpo haciéndole varias heridas nuevas y reabriéndole otras que ya casi estaba a punto de sanar, sino por que además las tropas españolas estaba avanzando por su territorio causando estragos en sus ciudades matando a los soldados que su dictador le mandaba en un penoso intento de frenar esos avances cada día más sencillos puesto que el pueblo portugués e incluso algunos soldados ayudaban al avance español, todos estaban hartos del dictador y del mal trato que su país recibía de este.

-él no tardará en llegar y te dará lo que te mereces- había dicho Portugal antes de recibir la soberana paliza- te matara de un tiro en la cabeza.

Después de eso los golpes empezaron a lloverle a la par que los insultos, pero eran golpes, no solo de castigo, sino golpes cargados de odio de resentimiento y sobretodo de frustración porque la situación se le escapaba de las manos y sabía que las palabras del luso eran ciertas que no tardaría en estar con una bala entre ceja y ceja, que los españoles tenían la batalla ganada. Salazar se apartó del maltrecho cuerpo portugués que estaba tendido en la alfombra a la espera de que algún soldado lo ayudase a levantar, cosa que paso en pocos minutos, el dictador miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida, su mente estaba lejos ahora mismo de esa casa, y a la vez tan cerca, en su mente solo se dibujaba la figura de eses bastardo español que armado con unas pistolas y un enorme hacha había logrado penetrar el territorio portugués como si sus defensas fueran de juguete, y eso lo enfurecía, pero no sería lo mismo aquí, en Lisboa, él se había encargado personalmente de proteger la casa del luso hasta el último rincón con el armamento restante, esa casa, era enorme, el grupo español no lograría asaltarla, o al menos eso pensaba él.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando una figura negra se fue acercando a la casa, una figura oscura y que desprendía un olor a muerte y destrucción que daba nauseas a cualquiera, una capa roja hondeaba al viento a cada paso que esa persona daba, a su espalda un hacha que bien le sacaba la cabeza y cuyo filo resplandecía como la mismísima luna, Salazar tembló levemente al verle, algo dentro de él le gritaba que huyese, que se marchase lejos de ahí, pero no hizo caso y se quedó allí, fue un error, un error que pagaría muy caro. Esa figura oscura avanzo hasta la reja de la casa, tocando los fríos barrotes con las manos desnudas, su rostro se mantenía oculto bajo el flequillo castaño que caía sobre sus ojos al tener la cabeza gacha, los soldados apostados tras esta le miraron preparando sus armas, dentro de la casa todo estaba en tensión, paulo sabía que algo iba mal, conocía esa sensación de calma antes de la tempestad, y entonces fue cuando una risa estridente y demoniaca surcó el aire, helando los huesos y la sangre de todos los presentes.

-Darío-fue el nombre que salió de los labios del luso antes de que los disparos y los gritos comenzasen, antes de que la sangre comenzase a teñir el jardín, antes de que Salazar le agarrase por el pescuezo tras separarse de la ventana, antes de que el silencio volviera a inundar todo el territorio, la calma había vuelto.- Darío

-tu querido hermanito ha muerto- rio Salazar las esperanzas volvían a el de manera mermada- lo han frito a balazos mis hombres, ya no hay esperanza para ti Paulo Da silva.

-tsk, mira que sois pesados los portugueses, siempre con discursitos estúpidos- dijo una voz socarrona en lo alto de las escaleras, Salazar soltó a Paulo que cayó al suelo, y por primera vez sus ojos mostraron alegría al ver parado al final de las escaleras, entre cadáveres lusos decapitados al que era el dark de su hermano, al que una vez le había conquistado y violado, a Darío Fernández Carriedo, quien encarnaba el Imperio Español.- menos discursitos y más reforzar defensas que siempre os pillo-miro a paulo y le miro pícaro- con la guardia baja.

-¿co como has entrado?- inquirió Salazar sacando su pistola y apuntando al español que bajaba las escaleras tan tranquilo, manchando la madera de estas con la sangre de sus botas y del filo de su hacha mientras se deleitaba con el sonrojo que había surgido en el rostro luso

-Pues ya que por la puerta no podía, entre por la ventana- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo apuntando a Salazar con su hacha- me he cargado a tus soldaditos de plomo estúpido portugués, y ahora te toca a ti.

Tan enfrascado estaba Darío en su amenaza contra Salazar que no se fijó en que varios soldados se acercaban por detrás pistolas en la mano, sin embargo Paulo se dio cuenta y gritó un "Darío cuidado" que el hispano apenas tuvo tiempo de escuchar cuando una ráfaga de balzos le golpe por la espalda haciéndole caer al suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre que causo la risa del dictador mientras Paulo caía de rodillas al suelo, mirando como el hispano no se movía, ni siquiera respiraba.

-Darío- murmuro con un hilo de voz viendo el cadáver sangriento- ¡Darío, despierta!- no, no podía estar muerto, no podía, ese bastardo no podía morir-¡Darío!

-Por mucho que le llames no se levantara, está muerto- sonrió con burla el dictador- ese idiota, creyó que podría contra mi, ¿Quién ríe ahora?, ¿eh espahol? –Sonrió acercándose- ¿Quién rie…-no pudo seguir pues su algo le corto la garganta, un corte lo suficientemente profundo como para dejarle sin poder hablar, pero lo suficientemente superficial como para no cortarle la cabeza.

-No se quien, pero te aseguro que tu no –dijo una voz ronca

Cuando Salazar cayo de rodillas Paulo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, ahí, de pie estaba de nuevo ese demonio español, con una sonrisa muy sádica manchada de sangre. Se giró entonces a los soldados portugueses y en menos de dos minutos no quedaba títere con cabeza. Tras un suspiro y pasándole por encima a Salazar se acercó al luso y se arrodillo quedando a su altura.

-Gracias por tus gritos Paulo, no sabía que te importara tanto –sonrió acariciándole el rostro, machándoselo de sangre.

-no me importas, solo me importa Toño-dijo avergonzado por la cercanía del hispano

-Ya, claro, por eso el nombre que gritabas era el mío –sonrió con sorna- ah, tus gritos me han recordado a los que pegabas rogando por más cuando te anexionaba- se relamió los labios y el luso tembló temiendo por su culo- quizás luego te anexione, pero antes, salgamos de aquí

Ambos pasaron por encima del dictador que boqueaba tratando de obtener un aire que apenas llegaba, agarro la pierna del luso y le miro, trato de hablar pero su garganta estaba muy dañada, no podía, Paulo se zafó de su agarre justo antes de que Darío le atravesase la cabeza a aquel hombre con el palo del hacha.

-eso por atreverte a tocar lo que es mío –escupió al cadáver y salió de la mano del luso hacia donde los soldados españoles apresaban a los lusos.

-Señor España, esta herido- dijo uno de ellos- permítame curarle las heridas

-No hace falta, un par de balazos no son nada, además tengo que hablar con este

SE llevo al luso aun lado del jardín mirando de reojo como este sonreía al verse por fin en libertad, lástima que esa sonrisa le durase lo mismo que un bizcocho en la puerta de un colegio, pues en cuanto empezaron a hablar, Paulo fue perdiendo la sonrisa, al darse cuenta de que estaría bajo un régimen comunista, suspiró, no tenía otra que aceptar.

-está bien-dijo, al menos estaría con su hermano

-Bien, ahora que está todo aclarado- arrojo a paulo tras unos matorrales y se puso encima- vamos a anexionar territorios.

Sobra decir que nadie se acercó a ese matorral por si acaso


	28. Epilogo

Lamento muchisimo la tardanza, pero estube demasiado ocupada y no encotraba las hojas que tenían el fin de esto hasta ahora. De verdad lo el final del fic.

_Epilogo_

_( por que su corazón siempre sería esclavo de la nieve)_

El final de la guerra había llegado, Rusia había atravesado las puertas de Berlín junto a sus tropas, Hitler presa del pánico que le inspiraban los rusos, se había recluido en un bunker y se había suicidado junto a su esposa y junto a otros altos cargos que le habían sido leales hasta el final, por suerte o por desagracia, Prusia y Alemania no podía desaparecer tan fácilmente, a ellos los pilló Rusia y se creyeron a punto de morir, el eslavo les miraba con un aura demoniaca que bien podría matar, era normal, después de todo, eran muchos los rusos que los alemanes habían matado en los primeros años de guerra, y luego estaba el asunto de España, Alemania tragó duro cuando sintió como Iván le cargaba y se lo llevaba a algún lugar, se iba a llevar una buena paliza.

Tras tres días en el que Ludwing creyó que moriría de la paliza que le estaba metiendo el ruso en nombre suyo, de la gente a la que había matado y de su país, Rusia le dejo en paz, en la misma celda en la que estaba recluido Prusia el cual no dudo en ningún momento en tratar de atender a su querido hermano, curándole como podía, tapando las hemorragias con trozos de tela de su propio uniforme.

-Esto te pasa por hacer caso a ese loco, Alemania, tú eras alguien cabal.-le regaño mientras le limpiaba la boca de sangre- hiciste enfadar mucho a Rusia, demasiado.

-Creí que estaba en lo correcto-suspiró- supongo que me equivoqué.

-Y vaya si lo hiciste, pero supongo que al menos esta historia tendrá un final feliz- si, tendría un final feliz, que Prusia no vería.

Pronto llegaron a la celda las noticias del fin completo de la guerra, Japón había capitulado, ¿Cómo no hacerlo después de el lanzamiento de esas bombas nucleares sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki?, cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido Alemania no pudo sino pedir a Dios por que Japón estuviera bien y que ese nuevo tipo de ataque no le hubiera dañado mucho, por desgracia no fue así, Japón tardaría mucho en recuperarse de ese ataque.

Al final por fin de las guerras, los juicios por las acciones llevadas a cabo durante la guerra vieron la luz en Núremberg, donde muchos nazis fueron judgados por crímenes contra la humanidad, por el tema del holocausto judío que sorprendió hasta a Rusia, a pesar de que su jefe hacía algo similar con los que iban en contra suya en Siberia.

El último juicio terminó, y Rusia se levantó de su asiento, por fin podía decir que todo estaba terminado, China se levanto junto a él, en sus brazos había una niña pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños que jugaba con un peluche de panda, era la hija de ambos, de Rusia y de China, su nombre era Katyusha, Katyusha Braginski Wang, la republica ruso china, Iván suspiró mirando a su hija jugar, la amaba mucho, era su niña, sin embargo, los sentimientos que tenía pro China eran otra cosa, él no lo amaba, él a quien amaba era a España y el chino lo sabía bien.

-Voy a ir a España-dijo Rusia una vez entraron en el coche, China lo miró de mala manera, no le gustaba que Iván pasara tiempo con el hispano y menos ahora que se habían casado por orden de sus jefes y que tenían una hija en común- estaré allí un par de días.

-¿Por qué?, ¿a qué tienes que ir?

-España es un satélite mío junto con Portugal, es normal que valla.-respondió con simpleza

-¿ah si?, ¿acaso solo vas por asuntos de trabajo?, ¿no iras acaso a ver al español y a Kir?-el odio en la voz de china era notable

-Yao, hazme un favor- pidió recogiendo el peluche que se le había caído a su hija- cierra la boca.

En un par de horas Rusia ya estaba en un avión destino a España, la verdad es que se moría de ganas por llegar y ver a su otra familia, la que el hubiera querido que fuera la verdadera, pero por culpa de Stalin y sus malditas alianzas con China no había podido ser, aun así procuraba visitarles lo más a menudo que podía, a pesar de que Kir ignoraba que el era su padre. "es mejor asi" le había dicho España cuando se enteró de los planes de Stalin, "si no lo sabe no sufrirá tanto tu ausencia, con que tú y yo suframos por esto es más que suficiente". Iván tragó duro mientras miraba por la ventanilla del avión, aquellas palabras le habían dolido en el alma, pero España tenía razón, lo mejor era que Kir no lo supiera, el pequeño era feliz así.

A las cinco horas el avión aterrizó en España, el eslavo bajó de él y aspiró el aire de aquel lugar, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del radiante sol que le calentaba la piel y un poco el corazón, pensó en lo feliz que sería si se pudiera quedar allí más de unos días, con un poco de suerte podría convencer a su jefe de estar allí más tiempo.

-Señor Rusia- avisó un hombre- su coche está listo

Rusia subió a un flamante coche negro y el viaje de dos horas se lo pasó mirando por la ventana, a un lado suyo llevaba una maleta con ropa y regalos para Antonio y Kir, que oficialmente no fuera su padre no le impedía el mimar al pequeño, para desgracia de Antonio que mas de una vez le había dado un capón acusándole de "malcriar demasiado al pequeño".

-Ya hemos llegado señor-anunció el chofer abriéndole la puerta para que saliera, el rubio se colocó la bufanda y agarrando la maleta salió del coche, escuchando así un par de risas que hizo que su usual sonrisa macabra se transformase en una verdadera.

Casi corriendo entró a la casa descubriendo en el jardín delantero a Antonio jugando con su pequeño Kir de tres años con una pelotita roja, el pequeño acababa de atrapar la pelotita y reía por haberlo conseguido, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una pequeña coletita roja y sus ojos violetas se iluminaron al ver a Iván parado ante ellos.

-¡Tio Iván! – gritó el pequeño corriendo todo lo que le daban las piernecitas hasta Iván que se agachó inmediatamente para recibirle entre sus brazos- priviet, tio Iván.

-Priviet Kir- sonrió alzándole en brazos- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien,-le mostró su pelitita roja- papa me esta ensenando a fubar.

-Se dice jugar Kir- habló el hispano mirando a ambos con ternura.

-Da~~~-rio el pequeño imitando a su tio en la pronunciación de ese "si"- tio Ivan, ¿uanto te quedaras eta vez?

-Unos meses –se lo acomodó a cabalito- podremos jugar mucho juntos da

-¡Bien!- grito el pequeño muy feliz, puesto que le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con su "tío" Iván.

-Entonces-Antonio se acercó a ambos- supongo que puedo decirte esto –le sonrió cálida y tiernamente- Bienvenido Iván.

-Ya estoy en casa Antonio-respondió el ruso tomando la mano del español para ir al interior de la casa.

Ahora mismo no importaba nada más, el futuro era algo incierto, desde que todo empezó siempre habían tenido esperanzas de estar juntos y aun en ese momento seguían persistiendo, no importaban los muertos, no importaban las guerras o los juicios, en ese momento solo importaban la unión soviética, la república española, y el Imperio rusoespañol, que ahora comía galletas en el regazo de su verdadero padre, siendo vigilado por unos ojos esmeralda pertenecientes al que cuyo corazón siempre sería el esclavo de la nieve.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no me maten, he de decir que tengo terminada ya la secuela de esto y que subiré en cuanto pueda.<p>

Muchas gracias todos por seguri este fic que empezo como una fumanda muy grande divagando sobre historia. En serio muchas gracias.

Nos leemos pronto


End file.
